


When It Rains

by AmdelMari



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: A long day for an ER Doctor is about to get far longer and more complicated than anything she's ever dealt with before.  The Inquisition is on a mission and it's not going quite like they anticipated.  In a new land with different rules, how will they manage to find what they're after?  At what cost and sacrifice?(Not too great with summaries and don't want to give TOO much away.)





	1. When It's Complicted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my first AO3 posting and account. I'm no stranger to fanfiction though. I'm a transfer from fanfiction.net. Here's the part where I say I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting on my couch writing fanfiction. Although, to be honest, I can't say that's entirely true anyway. Point being, I'm not one of the brilliant minds behind Dragon Age. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this fiction, I hope you enjoy it thus far. I'll try to update at least once a week. I AM working on an original novel series with my husband. This is just my side project to declutter my brain.

* * *

 

Fluorescent lights.  Beeping machines. Squeaking stretcher wheels.  Clipboards. The smell of antiseptics. It was as comforting as sitting in her living room at home.  She might even spend just as much time here, in this hospital as she did in her own house. The late night crew was bustling about with hardly anywhere to go or much to do.  Then again, that was actually a good thing. When the E.R. was slow, that meant life wasn’t practically imploding outside the sterile white walls. Gliding through the hallways that were memorized, she flashed a friendly smile at one of the evening shift cleaning crew.  Reaching the nurse’s station, she leaned on the counter.

 

“Any incoming?”

 

The chair turned.  A man in his late twenties flashed her a warm smile.  “Naw, nothin’ as of yet.” He sighed and leaned on the lower part of the desk.  “You getting ready to head out, Draven?”

 

Draven nodded, reaching up to tug at her magenta and aqua colored curls in their pony tail.  “I think so. Just one more day until my weekend. What are you and Angela up to this weekend, Harry?”

 

“She wants to try a new club.” Harry rolled his eyes but chuckled.  

 

“She _did_ mention something about going out dancing.” Draven smirked back.  “She told me I need to get out and _‘let my freak flag fly’_ some.”

 

Harry snorted out a laugh.  “I wish she’d learn to _contain_ her own freak flag a bit.  I’m not opposed to going out and checking out the goods, but even _I_ have some limits.”

 

“Things fall through with that girl up north of here?”

 

“Ugh.  Yes. She was...hm...shall we say...pushy?” Harry shook his head.  “I guess I’m just not freaky enough.”

 

“You’re not freaky at all.” Draven sighed, shaking her head.  “You’re a really nice guy. If you weren’t such a good friend, I’d date you.”

 

Harry squeezed her hand.  “Ditto.”

 

“Draven!  I thought you were already heading out the door?”

 

Draven turned to see the very brunette they’d been talking about come down the hall.  Angela slid into the nurse’s station next to Harry and hopped up onto the desk. Draven opened her mouth to reply when her pager went off loudly.  She plucked it up and started moving while talking. “A-Car inbound, ETA three minutes. Get me a team down to receiving stat.” Draven was already running for the ambulance dock.  She arrived there within a minute, two nurses flanking her. The ambulance pulled up a minute earlier than estimated and the doors flew open. The EMTs began unloading the stretcher.  Draven was alongside it, with her gloves already on.

 

“What have we got?”

 

The EMT on her right answered as they all fell into step, rushing for the nearest room.  “Car accident, dismemberment. Right hand.”

 

One quick flick to the patient’s right wrist affirmed what she’d heard.  She immediately slipped into doctor mode. They wheeled the stretcher into the awaiting emergency operating room.  Draven moved around to the injury and quickly told her nurses what she needed. The patient groaned in pain. While one of the nurses inserted an IV, Draven peeled back the compresses over the bloody stump.  She winced at the shredded flesh and ground bone. After applying a tourniquet, she grabbed the tweezers and carefully began removing the debris as quickly and efficiently as possible. Everything began to settle into the background as she worked.  As she finished up with the debris removal, she cleaned the wound and came to the grim conclusion that she wouldn’t be able to reattach the appendage in the current state of damage to the person’s arm. She called out for a cauterizing iron. It arrived in minutes.  She set to work, cauterizing the areas that needed to be stopped. Once she finished up there, she carefully sutured a few torn segments that she could get to. After that was achieved and she was certain she’d done all she could, she made doubly sure the wound was properly cleaned before bandaging it.  

 

Draven stepped back and brushed a few stray dark blonde strands away from her forehead.  She checked the patient, a young twenty three year old male, going over his vitals. Writing down what she needed to on the charts, Draven signed off on a few medications that would help him with the pain later and keeping infection from growing.  The nurse took the charts and bustled off down the hall. Draven sank against the wall outside the patient’s room. Exhaustion crashed over her so suddenly that she wasn’t sure how she was still upright. Shaking herself, she pushed away and made her way to the clock-out station.  She had to get out of there before she was roped into another medical emergency and in her state of mind...royally fuck it up. Signing out and dropping her pager into her locker, she shouldered her purse. She brushed past the nurse’s station, not seeing either Harry nor Angela there.  The elevator ride and walk to her little SUV passed by in a blur. She sank into her car and turned on the ignition.

 

She pulled out of the parking spot and headed out for the street.  As soon as her tires were on the main street, she changed her usual route home.  Something about the park this time of night drew her. She turned off to drive down the main drive of the park.  Hardly anyone was out this time of night. At nearly three am, she never had the kind of traffic this particular ‘short-cut’ usually had.  In fact, there was probably only a couple of homeless people somewhere deep in the more wooded area of the huge park. The midway pedestrian bridge was coming up.  Raindrops began to splatter on her windshield. Flicking on the wipers, she sighed. A flash of lightning tore open the sky and slammed the paved road not even eighty feet in front of her car.  She slammed the breaks, screaming in shock. Her shock became terror as she realized there were fucking _people_ in the damn road!  She cranked her steering wheel to the left, skidding a bit before she jumped the curb into the grass.  She came to a still and gulped huge breaths of air. Calming just barely, she threw her door open and unclipped her seatbelt.  Fumbling out of her car, she jogged to the end of her car. The people were hard to make out in the rainy darkness.

 

“Are you guys okay?!”

 

One of the people, a man if his stature was any indicator, turned toward her.  It was...an odd looking movement. Like it took a strange sort of effort to turn.  Draven cupped her hands over her brows to keep the rain out of her eyes as it seemed the heavens decided upon a rather nasty deluge in that moment.  A gleam caught her attention then. The man was holding a sword. An inhuman scream made her ears hurt. She clamped her hands over her ears and bent, crying out.  Fear, pure and unfiltered, gripped her heart then. Something was seriously wrong here. The man began to amble toward her awkwardly but way too quickly for her comfort.  A second flash happened somewhere behind where she stood. She scrambled backward with a sharp shriek as the monstrous man, now that she could see him better, swung his blade at her.  She slipped in the wet grass and hit the ground hard. The blade missed her by mere inches.

 

_I’m going to die here._

 

That thought had a sobering effect.  The man’s flesh was mangled, discolored, and dripping off of him in places.  Her eyes widened impossibly wide. There was no way he could possibly move if he was so...dead looking!  The thing, because she refused to call _that_ a man any longer, swung again.  She threw her hands up, waiting for the pain when another arc of glinting metal slashed over her, countering the creature’s attack.  The second sword twisted quickly and slammed into the creature’s weapon with a harsh clang that threw it off balance. She felt herself be hauled to her feet and shoved behind a broad back.  Crackling sounded from her right, drawing her gaze as a man with an oddly well kept moustache waved a large staff about. Purple electric jolts flew freely from the staff. An overly boisterous cackle was heard before the earth beneath her feet quaked from the force of something _huge_ hitting it.  

 

“Is she all right?” A woman’s accented voice cut through the chaos.  It came from Draven’s left.

 

“I didn’t see any contact, but I did get to her _after_ the darkspawn started to attack her.” Her human shield spoke, his voice deep and also accented.  Draven backed up several steps.

 

“Whoa there…” Draven spun to see a short man with a crossbow behind her.  He grinned at her. “Don’t want to go too far from us.”

 

Unable to find something to say, she looked back toward the people now actively engaged in an actual battle.  As in _swords, shields, battle axes, and fucking magic._ “What...the fuck is happening…?”

 

The short man laughed, “funny.  I ask myself that every day.”

 

Draven looked at him, realizing she’d actually spoken out loud.  A sharp outcry of pain drew her attention back to the fighting. The man with the staff stumbled before throwing a _fireball_ out of his _hand_ at one of the beast things.  The creature screamed and flailed, throwing its weapon down in its haste to try and get the flame to stop.  It failed.

 

“Well, that wasn’t one of my most graceful moments.” The injured man drawled.  

 

“Maybe try _not_ to be a pin cushion?” A huge man, with horns, replied.  He shrugged his massive shoulders and swung his battle axe, cleaving another of the monsters in half.  

 

“Ha, ha.  You’re _so_ funny, Bull.” The same injured man spoke; Draven could _feel_ his eye roll from where she stood.  

 

“Not my fault you Vints can’t take a joke!” Bull laughed as he seperated a head from a body.  The head clung to his axe just long enough to be flung back over his shoulder. It smacked the hood of her car and rolled off to land to her left.  

 

“Hey!  Watch it, Bull!  Don’t hit the poor woman with gory bits, if you please!” The woman chastised as she spun around a staff similar to the one the other man held.  Instead of electricity, this one had a strange blue aura that reminded Draven of ice.

 

“Sorry there, Spunky.” Bull tossed over his shoulder as he and the other warrior finished off the last of the monster men.  

 

Draven didn’t know how to take that.  However, her confusion at the nickname wasn’t what caught her eye.  The bodies of the monsters began to liquify and bubble away. Besides a little smearing here or there and the crazy crater from Bull’s axe, any evidence of the battle washed away in the rain.  Even the head next to her. The foul stench of the monster’s death was enough to make even Draven’s desensitized nose scrunch in distaste. The man with the staff got maybe five steps before he grunted and slipped to his knees.  The woman was moving in a blink.

 

“Dorian!” Draven watched the redhead woman fall to her knees, grabbing the man with her right arm.  

 

“Just a scratch.  Nothing to worry about.” Dorian stated through his false bravado.  Every word was hissed through his teeth.

 

Seeing the blood soaking his abdomen sent Draven into professional mode. She was moving before she could process her actions.  She knelt and lightly brushed her fingertips over his left side of his abdomen. He grunted softly. Heaving a sigh, she motioned back to her car.  “Let’s get him to the car. I need to get him out of here so I can look at that.”

 

“Car?” The woman questioned, looking back toward the SUV.  “The odd carriage thing there with the magic lights?”

 

“...uh...yeah…that.” Draven would cross that bridge later.  She slid her left arm under the man’s right side and helped the redhead lift him.  They trudged carefully to the car. Draven opened the back hatch and helped get Dorian into the back, laying down.  She turned to the others and made a vague gesture. “Hop in. I need to get him into shelter and fast. That wound needs treatment.”  Pausing for a brief moment, she made a decision. “My house is closer than the hospital and I have a lot of medical supplies there.”

 

“Then to your abode we go.” The woman stated and moved with authority, telling the others to follow suit.  Draven wasn’t sure how to handle this situation but she knew that there’d be time for questions later. She shut the back hatch, mindful of Dorian.  Climbing into the driver’s seat, she peered into the rearview mirror. Bull’s horns took up almost the entire breadth of the car and the warrior had to duck awkwardly below them.  If there weren’t a bleeding man in the back who needed medical attention now, she would have laughed at how ridiculous this all looked. She drove home quickly and only ran one stoplight.  She pulled into her garage and made sure it was down before she started moving with purpose. She led the strangers into her house and down the hall into the main floor area. She rushed to the table and picked up the decorations off the table and swept the rest to the floor without a second thought.

 

“Put him up here.” She rushed to the hallway bathroom.  She dug out her massive first aid kid and her sterile gloves.  Pulling on a pair, she hauled the rest of her supplies out to the table.  “Shirt off.”

 

Dorian chuckled with effort.  “My, my...you certainly work fast…”

 

“Maybe after you’re done bleeding all over my antique dining table, we can talk.” Draven replied dryly as she fished out what she’d need.  “I need to clean the wound to see what needs to be done.”

 

Dorian disrobed with effort and a bit of help from the woman.  He hissed as he jolted the wound. Draven leaned over and gently probed the slice into his flesh.  The edges weren’t too uneven.

 

“A bit of stitching and bandages should do it.” Draven mumbled as she grabbed her packet, ripping open a fresh suturing needle and thread.  Grabbing some alcohol and a small bottle of iodine, she set to work cleaning the cut. Dorian clamped his jaw tightly shut and made small sounds of discomfort from time to time as Draven stitched his wound shut.  Once finished with the sutures, Draven settled a clean bandage over the wound and wrapped it securely. Stepping back, she peeled her gloves off. “Now you just need rest. I’ll get you some pain meds in a few minutes.”

 

Dorian stared at his wound as though awestruck.  “That’s it?”

 

“...of course.  What were you expecting?  A hot fire poker?” Draven rolled her eyes.

 

“Not entirely, no.  But I did expect a bit more...hm, shall we say, rough handling?”

 

“Sorry, hun.  Not into that shit.” Draven pat his thigh lightly.  “There’s a room on the right end of the hallway. Go lay down in there.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Dorian chuckled, sliding down off the table, being mindful of his injury.  

 

Draven turned to look at the blonde warrior in the room.  “You’re next.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” He asked, frowning and blinking at her.

 

She jutted her hip out and crossed her arms in a non-bullshit manner.  It was what Angela dubbed as her, _‘you better shut it and do as I say’_ pose.  “You can beg my pardon all you like.  Do you think I can’t tell you got stabbed right under your right arm, along your ribs?”

 

His eyes darkened and he averted his gaze.  “It’s simply a graze. Nothing that needs fussing over.”

 

“Excuse me?  Did I _ask?_  Get up on this table or so help me, I’ll _make_ you get up here.”

 

A heavy silence fell for a grand total of thirty seconds before Bull began to guffaw, slapping his thigh.  The short man laughed as well. The red haired woman turned to snicker into her gloved hand. The blonde warrior, however, looked rather put upon.

 

“Cullen, just do as she says.” The redhead managed to get past her hand.  

 

Cullen ground his teeth loudly before he did as he was told.  He glared pointedly at Draven as he unclipped his chest plate, setting it aside.  Draven simply grinned at him in victory as she slipped a fresh pair of gloves on. The grin was gone quickly though as she set to work.  Once he was shirtless, she inspected the small cut. It was true that it was small, but it still would be a nasty place to get an infection.  She moved about and cleaned it up. Her right arm stretched over and grabbed a tube of superglue. No need for stitches, but a bit of superglue would help it heal better.  

 

“This will sting.”

 

“I hardly think--Maker’s Breath!!” Cullen hissed out as Draven applied the superglue along the length of the cut.

 

Draven set it aside.  “Don’t move for a few minutes.  It needs to dry.”

 

“What in the bloody fade did you do?!” Cullen growled, looking at the tube of superglue as though it had been dredged up from the depths of hell itself.  Draven quirked a brow at him.

 

“I sealed it with superglue.” Four blank stares met her statement.  Frowning in confusion, Draven held up the tube for them to see. “You know...like super adhesive?”

 

“...I...am not familiar with this sorcery.  Can you explain how it works?” The redhead inquired as she tentatively grabbed the tube, inspecting it.

 

“Seriously?” Draven stared at them as though they were all escapees from the insane asylum.  “It’s just...it’s...you know...sticky? Holds things together? Um…”

 

“Oh...like book binding liquid?” The short man spoke up.

 

“Yes!” Draven pointed at him.  “Exactly! But...of different kinds of ingredients.”

 

“Oh!” The redhead smiled.  “I see! So it can be used _in place_ of sutures.”

 

“Yes, but only certain kinds.  Like that one. It’s called superglue here.”

 

“How intriguing…” The redhead continued to examine the tube before she blinked as though realizing something.  She grimaced. “Oh my...where is my head at? I’m terribly sorry for my rudeness! I haven’t yet introduced myself!”

 

Draven released a breathy laugh, realizing that she hadn’t even thought of that yet either.  She missed the odd look from the blonde man on her dining room table. “Geeze, I forgot too. Draven McAllister.”

 

The redhead smiled warmly as she took Draven’s outstretched hand, shaking it firmly.  “Thank you for your help and hospitality, Lady McAllister. I am Evelyn Trevelyan of the Free Marches.  Also known as the Inquisitor. But please, call me Evelyn.”

 

Draven stared blankly at Evelyn before she nodded and smiled back.  “All right. Please just call me Draven.”

 

Evelyn nodded and gestured to the short man beside the couch behind Draven.  “This is Varric Tethras of Kirkwall. On the chaise arm there is the Iron Bull.  We refer to him as Bull for short. This, on the table here, is Commander Cullen Rutherford of the Inquisition.  And the other man you treated earlier is--”

 

“Dorian Pavus of Minrathous!” Came from the back bedroom.  

 

Draven looked at each person.  “Well, I suppose...hi? As much as I want to ask all the questions burning in my head, it’s really late and I don’t think I could even really process any information right now.  There are three bedrooms upstairs, please make yourselves at home. Food is in the fridge, most of it should be good. Glasses and plates in the cupboards and towels for showers are in the hallway closet.  I’m heading to bed.”

 

“Thank you once more, Draven.  Your hospitality is beyond appreciated.” Evelyn replied.

 

Draven gave a tired smile.  “No worries. Goodnight.” She walked to her own bedroom to the left of the downstairs hallway.  She shut the door behind her. The thought of locking her door was fleeting and brushed away as quickly.  If these people wanted to kill her, they would have let her die out there earlier. Besides. What the hell was going to stop that Bull man from breaking down her door?  Yeah. No lock was going to stop these people. Oddly enough, as she flopped onto her bed, she felt the most safe in her own home that she’d felt since her parents had died ten years ago.

* * *

 

 


	2. Didn't Accidentally Tell You

* * *

 

_ Beep...beep...beep. _

 

Tossing a hand over and snagging the offending cell phone off the dresser, Draven groaned.  Swiping the alarm clock off, she sat up on her bed. A drowsy hand scrubbed her face. Memories of the previous night drudged through her mind.  She took a cursory glance down at herself. Yup, still in her scrubs. A grimace worked its way over her face. She did  _ not _ want to think of all the nasties she rubbed into her bedding by collapsing without changing first.  Draven pushed off her bed and yanked the bedding off and tossed it into the hamper. She’d deal with that later.  First things first…

 

Dialing the sick line, she tugged her tangled hair out of its ponytail.  The multi-toned blonde, aqua, and magenta locks were kinked in an unattractive way.  Even her curls were dull. The line rang a couple of times before it was picked up.

 

“Sick line, this is Gerald speaking.”

 

Releasing the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, Draven sank to lean on her bathroom door frame.  “Hey Gerald, it’s Draven.”

 

“Draven?  What are you doing calling the sick line?  You never call.”

 

“Yeah...I know.  I, uh,” she blanked.  Fuck. What was she going to say?  Quickly settling on a half-truth, she breathed deeply.  “I almost got hit by lightning on my way home last night.  My car jumped the curb and I’m still pretty damn shaken up.  I really don’t think I can perform up to my normal standards today…”

 

“Holy...are you okay?” Gerald’s concerned tone touched her.  He was like the big brother to the entire hospital. Even though he was in his fifties, he was still that sweet, big hearted softy everyone loved.  

 

“Yeah.  I didn’t get hurt, thankfully.  But I’m still kind of reeling, you know?”

 

“No kidding.  Yeah, I’ll make sure Dr. Henderson gets the message.  You take it easy, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I will.  Thanks Gerald.”

 

“You betcha.” The line clicked off and she hung up.  Tipping her head back against the wall, she swallowed the lump of guilt she felt for lying to Gerald.  It was  _ technically _ true...but that didn’t make her feel any better about it.  She pulled herself off the wall and peeled her scrubs off. After a long, hot shower, she felt far more refreshed.  Dressing in a pair of simple yoga leggings, a tank, and a cardigan she exited her room. She padded to the kitchen finding Cullen standing at the stovetop.  

 

He turned just enough to acknowledge hearing her approach.  She glanced around him, seeing her tea kettle on the burner.  He’d seemed to figure out how to operate the stove on his own.  She wasn’t sure about her house guests and where they came from just yet, but her gut was telling her that simple technology for her was foreign to them.  Draven did note that Cullen was without his armor, the cloak, and the fuzzy fur mantle. He was dressed in soft leather pants and a moderately loose long sleeved tunic.  His worn boots were still on his feet though. 

 

“How did you sleep?” She inquired politely as she dug through the nearby cupboards for her tea supply.  Setting that down she then snatched a mug and a coffee pod. Popping it into her coffee maker, she set the mug under the machine and pressed the brew button.  Turning to lean on the counter, facing Cullen, she noticed how he’d watched what she’d done with curiosity. She stepped further to the side so he could watch the coffee machine as it heated the water then cycled through to brew her cup of coffee.  

 

“Well enough…” He replied distractedly as he studied the coffee pot as it finished up her coffee.  “What kind of magic is all of this? How are you able to channel it without...you know...using it yourself?  Without being a mage?”

 

“Magic?” Draven tried to figure out how to explain electricity to him.  “Hmm...well, it’s not really  _ magic _ .  It’s an energy that we harness through long chords that stretch from a central power station.  Um...like...pipes that lead water from a main source. Except that its energy. Raw, powerful, and dangerous if not handled properly.”

 

“In essence, very alike magic then.” Evelyn said from where she’d snuck up on them.  Cullen didn’t seem to have been caught off guard by her sudden appearance but Draven jumped slightly.  Evelyn smiled sheepishly at Draven. “Sorry...didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“No, it’s not your fault.  You’re freakishly light on your feet, though.” Draven laughed, holding her hand over her heart.

 

“Really?  I always thought I was rather lugged.” Evelyn grinned back.  Cullen snorted.

 

“Mornin’,” Bull called as he ducked into the room from the slightly lower ceiling over the bottom step.  “What am I smelling?”

 

“Coffee?” Draven asked, pulling her mug up.  She held it out to him as he approached. He took it and sniffed deeply.

 

“...it almost smells like a type of spice the Orlesians use in one of their melted desserts.” Bull shrugged, handing it back.  

 

Draven smirked at him wryly.  “You people are definitely not from around here if coffee seems foreign to you.”

 

“Is it a commonplace beverage?” Evelyn quirked her head as she asked.  Draven couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up. 

 

“Oh, you could definitely say that.  I’d say it’s really rare for someone  _ not _ to drink it.”

 

Cullen shifted as the kettle began to whistle.  He reached out and plucked it from the heat and set it to the side burner that was cool.  He paused for a moment, staring at the knobs with a look of rapt study before he turned the correct one to turn that burner off again.  “Your world is full of very strange things and practices that I have seen thus far.”

 

Draven shrugged.  “Can’t say you’re exactly  _ normal _ to me either there, muscle man.”

 

Cullen turned with surprise on his face.  “M-muscle man?” His face stained a bit pink and Draven enjoyed the laughter from the other two at his expense.  

 

“And here I just thought calling him Curly was enough to get a good rise out of him.” Varric drawled with obvious humor in his voice.  He strolled in and pointed to Draven. “I’d love to try some of that ‘coffee’ you talked about.”

 

“Sure thing.” Draven turned to start another brew.  She popped in another coffee pod as she heard Dorian join them.  

 

“If others could  _ not _ try to take the liberty of removing my ribs again, I’d be very much obliged.” Dorian sighed dramatically as he pulled a dining room chair out from the table and sat down.  “And I’ll just stick to tea, thank you.”

 

Cullen rolled his eyes.  “And I suppose you expect to be waited upon?”

 

Dorian flashed a mock surprised look.  “Was that not an option?”

 

Evelyn chuckled, “you are more than capable of making yourself a cup of tea, Dorian.”

 

“Well, I see how it is then.  I have to say, the hospitality here leaves a lot to be desired.  Not to offend you, dear.” Dorian flicked his gaze to Draven who grinned back at him.

 

“Oh, no worry over offending me.  I’m used to pompous weasels demanding special treatment.  Now, would you like one scoop or two, your highness?”

 

Instead of looking affronting, Dorian matched Draven’s grin.  “Ah, see,  _ that’s  _ more like it.  I think I like it here after all.  I’ll just take one scoop, thank you.”

 

Cullen quirked a brow at Draven.  “You know he’ll never stop, don’t you?”

 

“He’s harmless.  Like a puppy with no teeth.” Draven smirked as she stepped around the blonde man to pour some hot water over a tea bag.  Dropping a scoop of sugar into the mug, she stirred it and pointedly ignore the play-gasp of offended horror from the dining room.  After she delivered the tea, she returned to grab her coffee and Varric’s. “Cream or sugar or both?”

 

Varric thought it over before he shrugged.  “Surprise me.”

 

Draven fixed his coffee up like she did her own.  A splash of cream and two scoops of sugar later, she slid him his mug.  She then sipped at hers as she began to busy herself around the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for them.  Cullen stepped out of her way and vacated the area with his own tea steeping in a mug. Evelyn, like Cullen, was a very quick learner.  She had her own tea bag in a mug of hot water in minutes. The Inquisitor sat on a barstool, watching as Draven worked on breakfast. 

 

“Would you care for some help, Draven?” Evelyn offered sincerely, although she didn’t have to turn around to know the four men behind her all grimaced.

 

Draven didn’t miss it, however.  She smiled reassuringly at the other woman.  “Thank you, but I think I’ll be fine.”

 

“If you change your mind, just say the word.”

 

“And please...do us all a lovely favor, and  _ do not say the word. _ ” Dorian huffed.

 

Evelyn shot a loaded look over her shoulder at the other mage.  Dorian met her glare without batting a lash. It didn’t take very long for Draven to scramble some eggs and whip up some toast.  She cut some fresh fruit as well. It was refreshing, really. She hardly got to cook for a large crowd. She remembered when her mother was still alive; the meals they would cook together in that same kitchen.  Laughing and bumping hips while her dad looked on fondly. A small twinge of sorrow shot through her heart. She quickly stamped it down. They were gone. It was that simple. No amount of sadness, longing, or missing them would bring them back.  Shoving her melancholy aside, she set the food on the table. Getting settled into a seat, she gestured for everyone to dig in. As she sipped at her coffee and nibbled some toast, she waited until everyone had at least a little food in their bellies.  

 

“So...about that elephant in the room…” Draven started only to pause as they all looked at her as though both horrified and confused.  A few eyes darted toward Bull and back to her. It took her a second to realize they thought she was talking about Bull. She nearly spat her coffee out.  “N-not Bull! It’s a figure of speech! It means to address the big issue that everyone’s thinking about and not talking about!”

 

Bull, having seemed really amused the entire time, chuckled.  “Damn Spunky...usually I can only get a good reaction like that out of these guys when I make a dirty joke.”

 

Cullen flushed a bit and grumbled, “that’s because your dirty jokes are usually in very poor taste!”

 

“I don’t think so…” Evelyn mumbled softly, hiding her blush with effort.  Dorian snickered, pointing his fork at her.

 

“That’s because  _ you’ve _ probably done most of the actions in the jokes  _ with _ him.”

 

“Maker’s breath, Dorian!” Cullen choked on the swig of tea he’d been taking.

 

Varric laughed, “well, it’s probably true, Curly.  Don’t be such a prude.”

 

“I am  _ not _ a prude!” Cullen retorted, shaking his head.  “I don’t enjoy hearing about  _ that _ though!”

 

“All right, that’s enough of that.” Evelyn chided with hardly any force behind it.  “Draven, you have every right to demand answers of us. We will answer everything to the best of our abilities.  Please don’t hesitate to ask whatever is on your mind.”

 

Draven shifted in her seat.  Drumming her nails on the tabletop, she gathered her thoughts.  She gave the faintest of nods once she settled on what question she felt needed asking first.  “Where are you from? It’s quite obvious from your clothing, mannerisms, accents, and reactions to the environment here that you are  _ not _ familiar with this place.”

 

Evelyn nodded, wrapping her right hand around her cup.  It was then that, oddly enough, Draven finally noticed that Evelyn’s left arm stopped at her elbow.  “We come from a world called Thedas. It is as simple and complicated as that.”

 

Draven pursed her lips as she digested that information.  Another world. That made...some sense, actually. It was still hard to believe.  But in a way, it was also easy to accept. Maybe she’d hit her head during her little incident last night?  No. She couldn’t recall that happening. “Fair enough. What were those... _ things _ ...that attacked me last night?”

 

Cullen cleared his throat, “those would be Darkspawn.  They are infected with a plague sort of infection called the Blight.  They are alive yet...not. The Blight kills and also creates a mangled, deformed, and  _ wrong _ type of life.  They know nothing more than death and violence.  Their blood carries the infection. There are very few people in Thedas who can actually face the Darkspawn on even ground and survive an encounter with them.”

 

“But you did, though…” Draven interjected.

 

Evelyn smiled patiently, “we aren’t normal even in our world.  We are all warriors who’ve seen far more than the typical individual.”

 

“Yeah, like the sky being ripped open, demons running amuck everywhere, an ancient magister believing himself to be a god...you know...the  _ usual _ pastimes of all the goody-two-shoes.” Varric drawled as though he just listed off normal saturday night activities.

 

Draven paled slightly.  “I’ll get to the rest of that in a minute, but first...what is a magister?”

 

Dorian placed his right hand over his heart.  “Why, technically dear, I am. Just minus all of the nasty blood magic and with all that debonaire charm.”

 

Evelyn shook her head.  “The magisters are members of a societal organization known as the Magisterium.  It is part of a country called Tevinter where Dorian is from. He is technically part of the Magisterium through his familiar ties of his magister father.  It’s a fair bit more detailed, but that is the best way I can think to summarize that at this point. The ancient magister Varric mentioned was Corypheus. We destroyed him.  It was a rather large undertaking but one that earned me the title of Inquisitor during such trials.”

 

“Icy there is downplaying the fact that she saved the world.” Varric waved toward Evelyn.

 

“Ok...still not sure I entirely get all of that, but maybe later.  How did you get here? Or those, Darkspawn, was it?” Draven took a swig of her cooling coffee.  

 

“Yes, that.  To explain that, there’s some more information to lead up to that happening.  In Thedas, the elves or Dalish as we refer to them, build a vast series of doorways called Eluvians to all varying worlds and places.  They look like enormous mirrors in many cases. Each doorway requires certain keys. They are each unique and the keys are as mysterious as the creators of the Eluvians.

 

We have been searching for a former elven companion of ours.  His name is Solas. We were following a lead and came across a rather rich area of interconnected caves in the Anderfels.  While in pursuit of said lead, we ran into those Darkspawn. As we found ourselves battling them, we must have awakened an Eluvian unknowingly and somehow crossed through it.  Although, oddly enough, it didn’t take us to the crossroads but directly deposited us here. One moment inside a cave, fighting nasty Darkspawn, the next? In a large grassy clearing under a downpour with an innocent in danger from said monsters.”

 

Draven sat still, staring into her now cold coffee.  She rolled the words around in her head. Matching up what was told to her to what she’d experienced.  Licking her lips, she slowly nodded. “You have elves.”

 

Bull was the one to break the silence with a chuckle.  “Among other things.”

 

Draven frowned at herself.  It was the first thought that came to mind, honestly.  But as she looked at Bull she knew she had to ask. “What...I mean...obviously you’re not really...human.”  Smooth.

 

Bull grinned back at her, “no.  I’m known as a Qunari. Not entirely accurate, but close enough without all the long song and dance bullshit.  And Varric’s a dwarf.”

 

Draven looked at Varric.  “So, you’re an  _ actual _ dwarf.  Not someone with dwarfism.”

 

Varric rose an eyebrow at her in confusion.  “Are there any other kind?”

 

“Well, I mean...yes, I guess?  It’s complicated. Geeze, this is all...a lot to take in.” Draven leaned her face into her hands.  Taking a long steadying breath, she calmed herself. “Okay. You said you’re here because you’re looking for someone.  Is it possible he came here?”

 

“Anything’s possible, really.” Bull shrugged, not really helping her train of thought.  “Solas wasn’t exactly the easiest brain to follow.”

 

“Yeah...Chuckles kind of did his own thing and expected everything to fall in line.” Varric added.

 

Evelyn reached over and lightly squeezed Draven’s forearm.  “ _ I _ think Solas not only could have come here, but probably did so.  He has magic unlike any even we can understand in Thedas.”

 

Draven looked at Evelyn, happy that at least this strange woman seemed to understand how this all could be taking a toll on her.  Draven dropped her hands back to the table as Evelyn withdrew her hand. “So, say you search for him and you can’t find him. What then?”

 

Evelyn sighed, rubbing her thumb over her mug handle.  “We try to find a way home and start all over.”

 

“And if you  _ do _ find this Solas guy?”

 

Evelyn looked back up, determination in her eyes.  “I drag his sorry ass out of hiding and rip him a new one.”

 

Draven believed her.  “All right.” She pushed herself up to stand; her chair scraping lightly on the floor.  “Then you’ll need certain types of supplies to blend in. Clothing, probably IDs since you don’t exist to any governments here, and money.”

 

Cullen held his hand up in a dismissive gesture, “we can handle money.  We don’t exactly travel without money. I’m certain the vendors here will accept gold.”

 

Draven frowned at him.  “We don’t use gold here.  Not for basic purchases. But...the exchange rate on gold is probably fairly decent.  It all depends on how much you carry.”

 

Evelyn rose and excused herself briefly.  She went upstairs and came back with a small leather pouch, setting it on the table.  The clinking of coins said quite a bit was within. “We each carry a similar amount, depending on what frivolities we’ve spend it upon along the way.”

 

Dorian made a scoffing sound, looking away and sipping at his tea.  “ _ You _ call them frivolities,  _ I _ call them necessities.”

 

Evelyn dismissed that with an eyeroll.  “Feel free to empty it. And please, help yourself to however much you feel is sufficient to cover our expenses of staying here in your hospitality and the food you’ve so graciously supplied us.”

 

Draven carefully spilled the gold coins over the table.  “...um...I...I might need to do some research. And as for your so-called expenses, don’t worry about it.  It’s nothing really. I’m usually alone in this big house. So having some people here makes things easier.”

 

“You must be of noble birth then.” Cullen mused, with just the barest edge of bitterness.  At the sharp look from Evelyn, he had the decency to look chagrined. 

 

“No.  And there’s not much of  _ that _ in these times anyway.  I just inherited a house from my parents.  They paid it off several years ago and now all I make as an E.R. doctor goes to savings and expenses to upkeep it.” Draven shook her head, pushing the coins around.  “I need to go shopping for more food and clothing for you guys. But I’ll need help.”

 

Evelyn stood.  “I’ll attend this errand with you.  I will probably look the least out of place.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with you there.  Plus, you probably could fit some of my clothes.  I’ll get you a change. You four,” Draven pointed to the men.  “Stay  _ inside _ and do  _ not _ answer the door or phone.”

 

“What in the bloody fade is a phone?” Cullen retorted sharply, making Draven shoot him a sour look.

 

“If that box thing over there,” she pointed at the telephone, “makes a ringing sound...leave it alone.  It’ll stop ringing and if it’s important, someone will talk through it as though talking to me. It will then save what they are saying for me to listen to later.”

 

“Got it.  We’ll steer clear of ringing boxes and opening doors.” Bull answered, shooting a strange look at Cullen before meeting Evelyn’s gaze pointedly.  Evelyn nodded ever so slightly before turning and following Draven from the room.

 

As Draven stepped into her room with Evelyn behind her, she looked back at the other woman.  “What’s his problem?” She opened a drawer and began to withdraw a long sleeved t-shirt as well as a pair of jeans.  

 

Evelyn took the offered clothing, sighing and shaking her head.  “He suffers from stress related issues. Don’t take it to heart. He means well.  Cullen is...a rather troubled soul. And that’s all I feel is my place to say.”

 

Draven took the hint.  “Your boots will probably be fine.  Bathroom is there. I’ll go get some shoes on and get the car ready.”  At the spark of excitement in Evelyn’s face, Draven laughed as she walked away.  Apparently the Inquisitor liked her car.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another chapter done on my husband and my book so I was able to get another chapter punched out. It's really nice to write, just use it as a calming down time when my kiddos are napping or sleeping at night. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the kudos!
> 
> Love,  
> AmdelMari


	3. Don't Tempt Me

* * *

A few pairs of eyes disinterestedly turned toward the department store entrance as the doors chimed overhead.  The two women entered and began to make their way to the men’s clothing section. The one in front mindlessly grabbing a cart before pushing it forward; the second following with an awestruck curiosity.  Both women moved with an easy gait. The cart only proved slightly difficult to maneuver once, when the racks of clothing were a bit too close together. 

 

A deep red t-shirt caught Draven’s eye.  She pulled it forward and turned to look at Evelyn.  “What do you think? For Cullen?”

 

Evelyn ran her fingers over the soft material and smirked at Draven.  “I see you first thought of Cullen…”

 

Draven caught the thinly hidden tease there.  “I just happened to notice he seems to wear red normally without an issue.”

 

“Hm.” Evelyn hummed as though humoring her.  “He does do well with red. But so does Varric.”

 

“I get the feeling that Dorian is more of a blue person.” Draven remarked as she still pulled the red t-shirt down and tossed it into the cart.  She ignored the amused pull on Evelyn’s lips. They meandered about for a bit, plucking a shirt here, a pair of pants there. Draven paused next to a display.  Evelyn began to sift through the articles of clothing. It was then that Draven picked up a hushed conversation from a couple of women nearby. They were talking about Evelyn’s left arm; or more accurately, her lack of a forearm.  Draven felt her ire spike. But Evelyn surprised the hell out of her in the next second.

 

Evelyn turned and leveled the most patient, calm look Draven had ever seen.  “Since it seems to be such a high concern for you ladies, I happened to lose my arm due to a terribly nasty affliction that was agonizingly killing me slowly from my left hand.  It was spreading quite rapidly and an old friend performed the amputation to save my life. I hope that will do in order to sate your obvious curiosity.”

 

The women sputtered indignantly at being caught red-handed.  They scurried way quickly probably talking about Evelyn’s reaction.  However, Evelyn simply turned back to the display and made a soft sound of victory as she pulled forth another shirt.  “What do you think? For Varric?”

 

Draven felt a proud smile spread over her face.  “I think it’s perfect.”

 

They wheeled the cart over to the undergarment section.  Taking on the approach of professionalism, Draven set to work gathering enough undergarments for each male along with socks and even some pajama pants.  She then led Evelyn to the women’s section. Leaning on the cart, Draven gestured to the clothing selections. “Go for it.”

 

Evelyn blinked, looking mildly overwhelmed for a moment before tentatively picking through some of the clothing.  She came back only a few minutes later with only a couple of items. Draven frowned at the meager stash. That would last the woman maybe a day, perhaps two.  She shook her head and pointed back to the clothes. 

 

“I’m good, seriously.  Please, get yourself enough clothing to last at least a week.  We have to get you some undergarments next. Then on to toiletries before we head off to the grocery store.”

 

Evelyn looked back at the clothing.  “I...suppose it would beneficial to have some more.  But what of them once we return to our world? I don’t wish to waste all of this…”

 

“I’ll donate them to charities.  Don’t worry about it, okay? I kind of agreed to this whole thing.  It’s not like you can just easily wander this world without the proper help.  I mean, yeah, this is all seriously freaky to me. But I can’t  _ not _ help you.  It’s just who I am.  I help.”

 

Evelyn nodded, looking back sheepishly at the clothing.  When the Inquisitor returned to the cart the second time, she had an armful of garments.  Another hour passed by as they bought Evelyn some modern underwear, as well as shoes for all, and toiletries.  By the time the women finished shopping between the clothing and groceries, it had been at least five hours since they’d left earlier in the morning.  Draven picked up some pizzas on their way back. As she drove, she found Evelyn to be quite conversational. Although the redhead was incredibly fascinated by how fast they could go, how many people were out and about, and the scenery...she still kept up a line of conversation.  They talked like they’d known each other for twenty four years rather than under twenty four hours. Draven couldn’t help it. Her curiosity made her ask about the Iron Bull and Evelyn’s relationship. The way Evelyn blushed and talked about the large man with a softness to her eyes made Draven just barely jealous.  It was obvious the Inquisitor was head over heels for the horned man. 

 

They pulled into the garage and cut the engine.  Each woman loaded up as many groceries as they could to carry inside.  They shuffled inside and down the hallway to the kitchen. Dumping the groceries on the counters, Draven stepped back with a mental groan thinking how much else they had to unload.  

 

“So...Babycakes, huh?” Varric piped up from the living room, looking for all the world like the cat who ate the canary.  

 

Draven froze, blinking at him before her cheeks flushed bright red.  “ _ Angela… _ ”  She turned and walked to her answering machine, hitting the button.  

 

_ “Hey Babycakes!  Just heard through the grapevine that you got hit by lightning or something last night.  Since I know you’d definitely have come in if you’d  _ actually _ been hit by lightning, I figured I’d call to check up on you.  Make sure you aren’t holding out on us and actually snuggled up in bed with some sexy beefcake and just can’t walk.  Anyways! Gimme a call back when you get this. Love ya! You know who.” _

 

Draven was going to kill her.  Heaving a heavy sigh, she hit the delete button and cued up the next one. It was just a call from some unknown salesperson.  She deleted that too and picked up her cell. Why couldn’t Angela just call her cell? She saw she had several missed calls from said woman as well as unread texts.  Whoops. She hit the call button and walked to the kitchen, trying desperately to ignore the highly amused dwarf’s face. Angela picked up on the second ring.

 

“Hey, are you avoiding me?  Or are you tied in bed by some Hottie McNaughty?”

 

“Holy hell, Angela.  What is  _ wrong _ with you?” Draven answered exasperatedly, but couldn’t hide her slight amusement.  “I’m ok. I  _ almost _ got hit by lightning.  So that much of the rumor mill was right.  And no...I’m not tied up by some…’Hottie McNaughty’...” She tried to drop her voice so that no one else heard that last part.  But when she looked up at Evelyn, she knew she’d failed. Evelyn at least had the decency to  _ try _ to look like she was not about to laugh.  

 

“Really?  Damn. That’s a shame.  Well, hey, I’m dragging Harry to this big club opening downtown.  It’s supposed to have an open bar, a huge singles scene, and not to mention some of the richest bachelors in the city.” 

 

“I...don’t think I can make it.  I’ve got some things I need to do, anyway.” Draven cradled her cell on her shoulder.  She looked as Evelyn gestured to her about getting the rest of the bags from the car. She nodded and mouthed her thanks to the other woman as the guys followed the Inquisitor.

 

“Oh  _ come on _ !  It’s been, what, three years?  Randal is seriously  _ old news _ , hun!  You have  _ got _ to get out of that house and get that cute little ass back out there!” Angela growled.  “I’m tired of seeing you so damned shut in.”

 

“I am  _ not _ shut in!  I’m just...not interested in the dating scene around here.  Okay?” Draven paused as her house guests came back in, the rest of the loot in hand.  “Besides, I’m not into the hunt for mister money bags.”

 

“Fine, fine.  Oh, I gotta go.  Stat just came in.  Bye.” Angela hung up. 

 

Draven tossed her phone on the countertop.  She set to work quickly. Putting groceries away was almost therapeutic compared to dealing with her boisterous friend.  She was so absorbed in her task that she didn’t hear Cullen as he began to help her. Her nose collided with his chest. She recoiled in surprise, throwing her balance off.  A small yelp escaped her as she tripped on her own foot, falling backward. Her fall was interrupted. Her left arm was grasped in a strong grip as she was rather surprisingly yanked in the opposite direction of her fall.  She collided with the same solid chest as moments before. But this time, he looped his arm around her waist to keep her from losing her balance again.

 

“Are you alright?” Cullen inquired, concern lacing his tone.  

 

Draven couldn’t move; she could hardly breathe.  His arm was so warm and firm around her. Not to mention how  _ good _ he smelled.  Like spice, leather, and something she couldn’t quite place but it was utterly  _ Cullen _ .  “Y-yeah…” Clearing her throat to regain some of her mental fortuity.  “I-uh-I’m good now. You can let go…”

 

Cullen recoiled from her as though she’d burnt him.  She flicked her gaze up at him, seeing his face look as red as she was sure hers was.  He was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Forgive me. I was trying to aide you in putting the food items away.”

 

“Nothing to forgive.  It was an accident.” Draven brushed it off, trying to ignore the fact that he’d since changed into the clothes she’d bought them.  Coincidentally, he was wearing the same red shirt she’d picked out. It looked very nice on him. It fit snugly across his muscles and the jeans hugged him rather nicely as well.  Her mouth suddenly felt a bit too dry. She spun on her heel and marched out of the room to her bedroom. She passed by Dorian who looked rather intrigued by the deep crimson staining their hostess’ cheeks as she retreated through the bedroom door.  

 

Dorian turned to look at Cullen, raising a delicate brow.  Cullen shifted, looking a bit uncomfortable before the commander turned back to putting food away where he thought it to go.  “Dare I ask?”

 

“I’m not certain I’d have an answer.” Cullen replied, as he paused in his motions.  He looked at his hands before clenching them. 

 

“Where is Draven?” Evelyn stepped off the bottom step with Bull behind her.  

 

Dorian flapped his hand inelegantly toward Draven’s bedroom door.  “Retreated into her bed chambers after our commander flustered the poor thing.”

 

“Oh?  How so?” Evelyn asked, cutting a far too knowing look at Cullen.  The commander began to flush a bit under her scrutiny. 

 

“It was a simple accident!  I bumped into her and just made sure she didn’t hit the floor and injure herself!” Cullen defended quickly.  

 

“In other words, you made our lovely hostess swoon and swept her off her feet?” Dorian teased relentlessly.  

 

Cullen rolled his eyes and stormed from the kitchen.  He brushed past the others on his way to the stairs. “I’ll be upstairs if anyone needs me.”  He took the stairs two at a time before disappearing down the hallway. A door closing with a bit more force than necessary was the last they heard from him on that subject.  

 

“Well, that was rather sudden.” Evelyn grinned, completely unashamed.  “Ah, Draven and I acquired something she called...what was it...pit-zah?  It smelled divine. It’s on the table for eating. Shall we partake?”

 

Dorian walked toward the table, nose only slightly to the sky.  “Considering I’m famished and had to wait  _ this _ long, I say yes.”

 

…..

 

It was later in the evening when Draven emerged from her room.  She spent several hours reading some of her old text books from when she’d studied for her doctorate.  She’d loved learning all the information enough to purchase some books to keep about. She hadn’t meant to hide away for so long.  After she’d realized what time it was, she’d swapped out of her clothes for her work-out attire. She walked out the living room, finding it empty.  Her eyes spotted a few maps that Evelyn had asked for at the grocery store spread on her kitchen table. With a shrug, she moved to the coffee table and shoved it out of the way.  Tossing her yoga mat down, she moved to the bluetooth player on the bookshelf to the left of the television. She hooked up her phone to some slightly tribal music. Moving back to the mat, she bent and wrapped her arms around to the back of her legs.  Breathing deeply, she closed her eyes to try and lose her thoughts. After several minutes, she rose and put her right foot forward with the knee bent. Her left leg slid back as her arms came together at her chest and pushed up over her head together. 

 

She kept her eyes closed, keeping her breathing level and deep.  She continued moving from one position to the next after a few minutes in each one.  Draven turned and knelt on the mat, sliding her arms forward in front of her. She raised herself up into a bridge position.  She breathed in deeply. A loud clatter and a curse made her start, losing her balance and falling to the side. She rolled over and spotted Cullen at the table, trying to quickly sop up tea or something with the nearest towel.  She jumped up and padded over to help. She leaned over and grabbed the nearest map, shaking off the light brown liquid. She flashed him a quick smile. 

 

Cullen’s cheeks took on a pink hue.  “S-sorry. I was careless with your maps.”

 

“What?” Draven looked at the maps, confused why he thought that.  Then she thought on what they probably used for maps without printers.  “Oh...it’s no worry. These are super cheap and easy to get more.”

 

“Oh...really?  I’m...surprised by that.  Though I suppose I shouldn’t be.” He answered, rubbing his neck again.  She studied the way his muscles flexed and quickly tore her gaze away. She had no business checking him out.  Even if he  _ was _ really nice to look at.

 

“Yeah, we have them printed in massive quantities all over the world here.” She waved her hand trying to dismiss his concern and probably her own thoughts about the man before her.  He reached over the table to grab one of the pens he must have found in the spare bedroom he was staying in. As he did, his shirt raised just enough to show a thin swath of pale skin at his side.  Draven quickly looked elsewhere again. “So, what happened with the tea?”

 

Cullen froze, looking up at her like a deer in the headlights.  He averted his gaze. “I...something...caught my attention and I was careless.”

 

She watched his cheeks darken in color again.  She blinked. He was  _ blushing _ .  How could she not realize that’s what was happening?  Following that thought came the realization of  _ what _ distracted him.  Her own cheeks began to grow hot with her own blush.   _ Oh. _

 

He cleared his throat.  “I did want to ask you about this here,” he pointed to a spot on the map of the city.  She leaned forward to see what he was pointing at. “If I am correct, the park we came to is over here,” he slid his other finger to the correct spot, “so this area here, what exactly is this space?”

 

“That’s one of the industrial districts.  It’s kind of like a small village with really big buildings where people make everything we rely on here.  For instance, these maps would be made in one of the buildings called a warehouse.” 

 

“Could it be possible to hide away in one of these warehouses you speak of?”

 

“Well, yeah.  I mean, they really only use around two of the remaining ones in the industrial park area.  And even then, it’s not like they’re really all that well staffed.” Draven leaned back, crossing her arms.  “You think this Solas guy would be hiding out there?”

 

“It’s a start.” Cullen nodded as he leaned back, moving to settle his left hand at his hip only to frown.  His amber gaze flicked down to his side before he fisted his hand and dropped it along his side. 

 

“You okay?” Draven asked, noting his discomfort.  He looked up. A torn look was on his face before his features relaxed slightly.

 

“Just unaccustomed to being without my sword.”

 

Draven smiled at him, “if it would make you comfortable, you can wear your sword in the house.  I won’t mind.”

 

“Really?  I...wouldn’t wish to be a bother.”

 

“Cullen, there’s very little you can do to bother me.” Draven drawled before she realized what she’d said.  She watched his lips quirk into the smallest of smirks. She coughed into her hand and gestured randomly. “I should really get a shower--” Her stomach rolled and embarrassingly  _ very _ loudly.  

 

Cullen’s brow quirked.  “Hungry?”

 

“No, that’s just the sound I make when I’m trying to impress people.” 

 

Cullen’s laughter caught her off guard.  “Well, then color me impressed. Here, allow me.  There should be some of the pit-zah from earlier.”

 

“Pit-zah…?” Draven couldn’t help the teasing smile.  “It’s actually called pizza. But that’s pretty close for people who had no idea what it was beforehand.  What did you think of it, by the way?”

 

Cullen led the way to the kitchen, Draven trailing behind him.  “It was odd but pleasant.”

 

“I feel like that’s how you will end up explaining several things here.”

 

“Is that how I should describe you too?” 

 

Draven paused in her steps for a brief second.  His teasing look over his shoulder at her made her heart flutter.  Damn him. She shook her head. “If you only knew the whole story…”

 

Cullen dug out the pizza box from the fridge.  “So there’s more?”

 

“You know what, keep that up and I just might smack you!” Draven bit back with no venom whatsoever.  In fact, she was trying not to chuckle. 

 

“Oh, a violent woman.  I see.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Draven leaned on the counter.  “Hey, I’ll have you know, I  _ save _ lives for a living.”

 

“And that is quite admirable.” Cullen stated, all teasing gone.  His smile was kind. Draven stared at him a bit too long. She had to force herself to look away from him; noting that he seemed to have the same issue.  “I, uh, should get back to the maps…”

 

“Yeah.  I...um, should eat.  Thanks for getting this out for me.” Draven shook the box for emphasis.  Cullen nodded and sidestepped around her. She took a deep breath once he was out of earshot and set to her task.  After she scarfed down two cold slices, she returned the food to the fridge. With a glass of water in hand, she bid Cullen goodnight without daring to look back as he bade her good evening.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why, but for some reason old notes are showing up below new ones on my devices. If anyone else sees that too and knows how to fix it, please let me know!
> 
> As a side note; I have no beta reader. So this is me reading over it and posting when I think it's done. I apologize for all the mistakes.


	4. Pouring Misery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: traumatic infant involvement where *** appears ***  
> Graphic Descriptive Gore where **** appears ****

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly.  After the first day back at work, Draven had it proven to her that her house guests were smart enough to handle themselves.  Oddly enough, she was slightly disappointed that they didn’t need her while she was at work. As the week progressed, she had given them pointers of what to say if people asked questions about them.  Especially Bull. The first time he’d said he wanted to get out too, Draven had easily come up with a cover story. Needless to say, having to explain to everyone what the hell a furry or scaly were wasn’t exactly easy.  Especially since she wasn’t exactly part of the subculture. Bull had laughed his ass off before saying how much he loved that idea. She was on the last day of her work week. Four twelves in a row normally wasn’t so hard for her.  But, for once, when she went home...she wasn’t lonely.

 

She had found that when she got home, more often than not, Cullen was up.  He would ask her about her day. They’d talk, possibly share some tea while she’d eat something.  It was easy with him. She was terrified. It had been so long since she’d been able to share anything with anyone besides the bare minimum.  Angela had hounded her about her so-called dreamy-ass look. Draven had quickly stamped that out. She wouldn’t go down that road again.

 

The night had been pretty damn busy, honestly.  She was about three hours away from clocking out and going home.  She was antsy. Draven had just sat down with a paper cup of water when the speakers blared the incoming.  A major accident with four ambulances inbound. She drained the water in three gulps and was up and moving without preamble.  Her pager beeped out the code for emergency triage. In seconds she was shrugging into an operating gown, gloves, hair cap, and mask.  She ran to the dock as the doors swung open. The first three doctors besides herself stepped in. Two of which weren’t even scheduled for ER tonight.  This wasn’t boding well. The first stretcher was moved off to the first OR. The second and third ones were labeled as basic ER. The fourth one was hers.  She rushed forward to her OR. As she got to the doorway, a hand clamped over her arm. She spun to see the main EMT, one she recognized from working with him many times before.

 

“She refused to let go of her baby.”

 

Draven saw the look in his eyes but nodded anyway.  She wasn’t sure what exactly he could mean by that, but she took it in stride.  She had a job to do. The stretcher came into her view. She bustled into her OR and began to give instructions to her OR nurses.  The stretcher stopped next to the OR table. They lifted the patient onto the table, carefully and swiftly. The woman was barely lucid.  She kept keening out the same sentence over and over again.

 

“My baby...please.  My baby...please.”

 

***

 

Draven needed to get the infant aside to be sure the infant could get the care it needed.  As soon as she came up to the woman, she froze. She _wasn’t supposed to freeze_ .  But when she saw the woman clutching her baby, she couldn’t help it.  The woman looked up at her through hazy eyes, holding her baby slightly toward Draven.  The woman was holding her baby’s severed head to its tiny body in a desperate attempt to save it; even though it was long gone.  The baby’s face was frozen in a cry and its lips were bluish purple. Draven swallowed the lump of emotion and _forced_ herself to move.  She carefully took the baby with as reassuring of a smile as she could _make_ herself give.  The woman relinquished her baby with a look of defeat.  Draven stepped back and moved to lay the dead baby down as gently as possible on the nearby OR table.  She tossed a sheet over it quickly and spun. She set to work on saving the mother. She immersed herself into the task at hand.

 

***

****

 

When she peeled away the compresses, she saw how desperate this case was.  The woman’s side was sliced open. Her intestines were beginning to spill out.  Draven swiftly moved to start the operating process. As they managed to get the woman’s organs very delicately placed back inside her body, her abdomen began to swell with blood.  Internal bleeding that wouldn’t stop was delaying them. They had to reopen her abdomen and begin to find the source of bleeding. They set to work on staunching the flow and getting the bleeding stopped.  Once they accomplished that, they pumped the excess blood out while getting a blood-match done stat and replenishing the blood she lost through a transfusion. They got everything sealed up; sutured closed.  Then, at the end of just over three grueling hours of hard work to save her; literally elbows deep in blood...the woman flatlined.

 

****

 

Draven tried everything she could to resuscitate her.  She kept trying until one of the nurses pried her away from the woman.  She was firmly informed to strip down out of her operating gown and go home.  Numbly, Draven nodded and did just that. On autopilot, she drove home. She didn’t even recall leaving the parking garage as she pulled into her own garage.  Her feet carried her into the house, deposited her keys on the hook. The hallway trudged on before her as she moved toward the kitchen. As she came level with the yawning opening of the kitchen on her right, she leaned heavily on the corner of the wall.  

 

Fissures, cracks, formed in her meticulously built dam.  Staring at her shoes, her vision began to blur. Then, all at once, the dam broke.  Her body crumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap so suddenly she probably smacked her head on the wall.  She couldn’t see past the flood of her eyes. She curled in on herself as her body violently shook with sobs.  She was so completely lost in the current of her raw emotion that she didn’t even fight it when strong arms wrapped around her; pulling her into a lap and rocking her soothingly.  She turned into the embrace and shoved her face into the juncture of neck and shoulder. Her tears soaked through the shirt before her in seconds. Draven couldn’t say how long she wailed before exhaustion swept over her, taking her under without any warning.  

 

…..

 

Sunlight sliced into her face.  With a disgusted groan, she rolled over, pulling her bedding over her head.  The motion of rolling over was more than enough to set her head ablaze with a raging headache.  Her ribcage burned like she’d spent hours working out. Even her eyes felt sore and slightly gritty.  She raised her hands to rub her eyes. She paused as she tried to recall why she felt like she’d been on a binder.  Then, like a rubber band snap, it all crushed over her. The air sucked out of her lungs with force. She gasped and curled her knees to her chest.  Clenching her eyes shut, she fought the onslaught of tears. After several long minutes, she managed to keep most of them at bay. With a bone weary sigh, she slid out of her bed.  She noted that she was barefoot but still in her scrubs. Wincing at the sight of her scrubs, she padded over to her bathroom.

 

Draven left the shower, drying off but not bothering to deal with her damp hair.  Slipping on some loungewear, she silently slipped out from her room. She kept her face downturned as she moved to the kitchen.  Plucking a mug down and a coffee pod, she set to work. As soon as the pod was popped into the machine and her mug was set down, a hand spun her around.  One and a half arms wrapped tightly around her. The floral scent of the Inquisitor enveloped her. Draven’s lips quivered as she felt the same tears she fought earlier well up again.  

 

“You did everything you could…” Evelyn spoke softly, conviction in her voice.

 

Draven whimpered as she returned the sisterly embrace.  “But I failed.”

 

“You can’t save them all, Draven.” Evelyn sighed softly, “Believe me, I _know_ .  There is not one person in this room who has not lost someone they tried desperately to save.  We _understand_.”

 

“H-how did…?” _How did you know?_  Draven couldn’t finish the thought.

 

“Because I know what that haunted look in your eyes meant.”

 

Draven nodded weakly.  A long moment passed before she spoke again.  “A woman...and her baby. They were...hurt. Badly.  T-the baby was already dead. But she, she kept trying to save it.  She _knew_ , but she _still tried_.  And then...I...I tried everything.  But I couldn’t…”

 

Evelyn drew back enough to look at Draven’s tearstained face.  “Sometimes, we have to lose in order to win another time later.  Some people are _meant_ to pass from this world to the next.  No matter what we do. It doesn’t mean you stop trying.  It means that next time, you’ll be better equipped to save the next person.  And you _will_ .  I know it in my heart, Draven.  You _will_ save the next person.”

 

“I see why they named you the leader of your Inquisition…” Draven gave a small smile.  “You just know how to naturally be there.”

 

Evelyn’s eyes were haunted as she smiled sadly.  “No. I just trudge through the same trenches with my people because I can’t possibly expect them to follow me if I won’t dirty my own hands as well.”  Squeezing Draven’s shoulders, she stepped back. “Now! Enough of this! We are going to be absolutely ridiculous and pamper ourselves today. I sent Cullen and Varric to go get some of those delectable pastries you showed us from that bakery down the road a ways.  Once they get back, we’ll enjoy our breakfast and coffee before we go out and find some sort of trouble to get into.”

 

Draven couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbled up.  “That...sounds really good.”

 

“Good!” Evelyn grinned back, the haunted look gone now.  

 

As if on cue, Cullen stepped back inside with Varric.  Both men carried two boxes of donuts. Evelyn moved toward them.  Cullen passed Evelyn as she stopped by Varric. He crossed the room and set the donuts down on the counter.  He paused and looked at Draven.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Draven shifted and leaned back on the opposite counter to face him.  “I’m...coping.”

 

“Take however long you need.  We’ll be here.” Cullen reached over to lightly squeeze her arm, but his hand lingered a bit too long to be considered just friendly.  Draven’s eyes flickered between his hand and his face. Her pulse began to leap in her throat. He seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand back.  He cleared his throat and smiled a bit awkwardly at her before turning away.

Draven felt her gut tighten as she watched him move out from the kitchen and across the room.   _Yeah, but for how long._  She needed to escape her house for a while.  This outing idea with Evelyn was a good idea.  She had no business even _entertaining_ thoughts about Cullen.  Not when he’d eventually go back to his home.  Leaving her. Alone. Here.

 

…..

 

The next morning went much smoother when it came to waking up.  Draven rubbed the grogginess from her eyes. She smiled to herself as she remembered the night before.  She and Evelyn had gone out earlier in the day. They’d gone to a few salons but decided neither of them really wanted to do the _girly_ stuff.  So they’d found a place holding a fight match.  It had been amusing to watch. And then Evelyn decided to jump in.  There was nothing like watching a five foot five, slender woman go up against a rather husky guy.  He was wary of Evelyn at first, thinking he would hurt her. That changed after Evelyn met him on even ground.  After several blows and a really luck shot, Evelyn _did_ win.  But she shook the man’s hand and gave him the winnings.  She’d just wanted a little exercise apparently.

 

They’d gone home, stopping once for Draven to pick up a few movies.  Evelyn was quite curious about them. Draven really enjoyed the awestruck looks on everyone’s faces as she showed them what a movie was.  After the first one, Dorian was practically bouncing his seat, begging to see another. They watched a marathon of a variety of genres up until it was way past any of their bedtimes.  Draven had ordered Chinese takeout, so they’d wolfed down a new cuisine as well as getting quite the culture shock all in one night.

 

Shaking her head, she slipped from bed and got ready for the day.  She stepped out into her living room. Dorian looked up from the magazine she’d picked up for him.

 

“You look well rested.”  Draven looked over at him.  He was eying her very closely.  Whatever he was appraising her for, he seemed satisfied.  “That’s a compliment, you know.”

 

“Not always easy to tell with the king of sarcasm.” Draven smirked as she made a cup of coffee.  She sauntered over and plopped on the couch, tucking her feet under her. “But, thank you.”

 

“I’m only sarcastic when it calls for it.” Dorian flicked open the magazine once more, GQ’s cover crisp as the day she bought it.  “It’s not _my_ fault the world seems to always call for it.”

 

With a snort, Draven sipped her coffee.  After a few minutes, she rose and went to her bedroom.  She gathered her dirty clothing into the hamper and headed for the stairs.  “Hey, you need me to wash any of your clothes?”

 

Dorian quickly set the magazine down.  “Now that you mention it…” Draven sighed as he disappeared into the downstairs bedroom opposite hers.  He emerged with a large pile. “Yes.”

 

Draven motioned for him to put it on top.  She set the hamper down with the larger load now on top of it and squashed down the clothes so she could see as she climbed the stairs.  She headed upstairs and down the hallway to the end where the laundry room was. She stepped into it and began to separate the loads. She could hear as the other four awoke or at least emerged from their own rooms and went downstairs.  She couldn’t hear what they were talking about down there, but she figured Dorian was making a large deal out of her washing his clothing.

 

Once she had a load going, she headed back for the stairs.  At the top of the stairs, she heard a door open. Looking over as she took that first step down, Cullen stepped out of the hallway bathroom.  A towel was over his head while he wore a pair of jeans without a shirt. Draven’s eyes widened as she spied the commander’s rather impressive looking chest; and also because gravity was working rather hard that morning.  She yelped as her foot slid out and she went sliding on her ass down the, thankfully, carpeted stairs. Her body made quite a thudding commotion before she thumped into the wall at the base of the staircase. Blinking, Draven took a quick cursory stock of her person.  Then she began to laugh.

 

“Are you alright?!” Cullen was at the top, looking down at her with concern.  Draven sat up and shoved her face into her hands, unable to stifle her giggles.  

 

“I’m f-fine.” She managed out between fits of laughter.  Once she managed to get ahold of herself, she leaned back against the wall.  “That was stupid.”

 

“I’d say.  I thought Sera was the only one capable of such utter gracelessness.” Dorian quipped.  

 

“Dorian…” Evelyn chastised half-heartedly.  “Are you sure you’re alright? You did make quite the ragdoll effect down the steps.”

 

Draven blushed in embarrassment.  “Really, I’m fine. Besides my terribly wounded pride.” Looking up at Cullen, she pointed at him accusingly.  “And _you_ need to put on a damned shirt!”

 

“Wha--?” Cullen started, looking at his chest and back at her.  Draven saw when it dawned on him why she said that. A small smirk tugged at his lips.  “Or perhaps _you_ need to stop gawking and look where you’re heading?”

 

Draven gaped at him.  “I-you-ugh!” She threw her hands up and pushed up to stand.  “I was just trying to be aware of my surroundings.” She ground out.

 

“A bit too aware perhaps?” Evelyn teased shamelessly.

 

Draven shook her head as she flopped back onto the couch.  “Har, har.” She picked up the remote and turned the news on.  Instead of the usual broadcast, they showed they had a special interview on.

 

_“And we are here with world renowned dream therapist, Dr. Silas Stefen-Harel.”_ Draven rolled her eyes at the ridiculous name.  She was about to change the channel when she _felt_ more than saw everyone in the room tense.  She glanced around, seeing all eyes glued disbelievingly on the screen.  Turning back, she wondered what it was about this that had them entranced. _“Tell us, Dr. Silas, how did you come into your profession so quickly?  You seemed to have popped up overnight! And yet people are talking non-stop about your abilities to assess their dreams and find ways to link it to their actual waking lives and issues they didn’t even realize they were having…”_

 

A man, young thirties perhaps, slender with a large beanie style hat over his head sat in the interview chair.  His ears looked to be tucked under the edge of the hat as he wore a really nice woolen, cable knit sweater and black slacks.  His smile was one of patient analysis.

 

_“Perhaps the question isn’t so much how I came into such a profession with such ease, but how it was such a desperate need without even being realized?  My studies have lead me to many different areas of expertise. It was only a matter of time before people started to become, shall we say,_ aware _of their potentialities.”_

 

“That blighted son of a bitch.” Dorian spat.

 

Draven looked over at him.  She glanced back, realizing Cullen had come downstairs.  His hands were gripping the back of her couch with such force his knuckles were white.  Evelyn’s jaw was set firmly in obvious anger. Varric was shaking his head as even Bull looked royally pissed off.

 

“He better not mean what I think he does…” Varric trailed off.

 

“What...could he mean?” Draven asked, looking back at the tv as the interview continued on into some form of philosophical bullshit that even she could tell was being faked for the sake of the interviewer’s intelect.  

 

Cullen’s teeth were grinding as he spoke.  “He means to awaken magic in this world.”

 

“First off, _is this_ who you’ve been looking for?  And _can_ he even do that?” Draven asked.

 

Cullen slid his gaze to her.  “Yes, that is _Solas_ .  As for _if he can_ , he’s practically a bloody elven god.  If anyone could, he’d be the one to find a way.”

 

Evelyn sighed, leaning forward on her right elbow.  “Which means...things are about to become truly buggered.  He’s looking for a Utopia for elves to retreat to, rebuild their numbers, and come back as an invasion force to reckoned with.   _If_ he succeeds…?”

 

“If he succeeds, then he destroys two worlds in one go.  And I’m betting all for the ‘better good’ in his eyes?” Draven sat up straighter.  

 

“Precisely.” Evelyn looked so...tired.  Frowning, Draven reached over to the other woman and squeezed her shoulder.

 

“Then we fight this fucker.”

 

Bull looked over.  “Well said, Spunky.  This is your world. You know it better than any of us, including Solas.”

 

“How do you propose we do this, Bull?” Cullen inquired as he shifted to stand like he were getting ready to command a force of soldiers.  

 

“Train Spunky.  Check to see if there’s been any odd reports of people having weird shit happen around them.   _You_ should be able to figure out if it’s magic waking up, Cullen.  And then we find Solas.” Bull answered, resting his large hand on Evelyn’s left thigh.  

 

“Train me?  As in...weapons?”

 

“I believe that _is_ what he meant, dear Draven.  But the question is, what weapons training?  Clearly not magic. I can’t imagine her with a sword nor a crossbow.” Dorian stood up and gestured to the tv.  “I don’t suppose you think she’d stand a bloody chance against Solas.”

 

“No.” Evelyn stated firmly.  “Until we know anything further, we _will not_ put Draven in any sort of harm's way.  This is a threat born of _our_ world.   _We_ face it first.”

 

Draven shifted in her seat.  “But I can at least help, though.  I’m sure I can help figure out where he might be.  I mean, if he’s made a name for himself here...especially as a fucking doctor...he’s got a trail.  It can’t be _that_ hard to follow.   _And_ , being in the place most freaky accident prone people come to, I have the highest chances to being able to help figure out the magic appearing.  If people are having magic awaken, then they’ll probably freak out and come to the hospital. If you can teach me what to look for specifically, I can help there.”

 

“She’s got a point.” Varric stated as he leaned back against the bookcase by the tv set.  “I bet Chuckles has got at least a few of his faithful followers here with him. If we can find even one of them...we might be able to find him too.”

 

Draven’s phone began to buzz.  She pulled it off the side table and frowned at the text.  She opened it and read over it as they continued to talk. A shit-eating grin spread over her face.  “I just might have a little idea on where to start, courtesy of Angela.”

 

Evelyn eyed Draven closely.  “And what might that be?”

 

Draven held up her phone, displaying the message.  “Oh, just that _Dr. Silas Stefen-Harel_ just so happens to be throwing a large gala event downtown in three nights’ time.  Oh, and Angela picked up tickets through one of her many boy toys.”

 

“I could kiss your friend.” Evelyn beamed.  

  
Draven snickered, “trust me.   _I_ could kiss her right now for her perfect timing.”  Typing out a response that she’d be there, Draven hit send.  

* * *

 


	5. Smile in the Dark

* * *

Draven stood in front of her closet mirror.  After the ecstatic reply from Angela about actually attending the big gala event, Draven had managed to wrangle an extra ticket out of her.  Besides the given plus one, she now had three tickets for the event. Evelyn had discussed with them all the basic plan. Since the event was to be held in a large estate...Draven, Evelyn, and Cullen would use the opportunity to snoop around while inside.  If Solas had any information stashed in the estate, they would find it. Despite Dorian’s protests to not being included, Evelyn had quelled his loud ramblings by informing him that Solas would recognize him in an instant. He was too, as Evelyn put it, well sculpted to go unnoticed.  Dorian had taken the obvious ego boost meant to just shut him up without batting another eyelash. Varric and Bull would stay home with Dorian. They were the least inconspicuous as far as party goers went. 

 

Now as Draven stood smoothing her dress for the fiftieth time, she began to wonder if she was really the best choice for this after all.  Not that she could really back out now. She’d already agreed and had the tickets in her name. Not to mention the fact that she’d stupidly told Angela that her plus one happened to be a very handsome commander.  Evelyn strolled out of Draven’s bathroom, tugging a little at her own garment. Draven smiled broadly. Evelyn’s dress was a very deep emerald with a slightly flaring skirt that ended just above her knees. The top was a sweetheart that had a lace collar going up to wrap around her upper body while leaving her arms bare.  Draven had been able to arrange for a prosthetic arm after her first day back at work after her house guests’ shocking arrival. Evelyn wore it now. She looked up, her hair in soft waves around her face with the slightest amount of makeup. 

 

“I must say, I can’t recall ever wearing something quite so...risque.”

 

Draven snorted and crossed her arms.  “I think I have you beat in that department.” She gestured to her own skin tight black dress.  She only owned it for certain events and it had been a forced upon gift from Angela. The dress hugged her tightly with the skirt ending at mid thigh.  The bodice ended modestly over her chest, with sleeves down to her wrists. However, that’s where the modesty ended. The sleeves had mesh slits from the off-the-shoulder edge to the wrists.  The back opened up and dipped to just above the underwear line. The only way the back even stayed on was due to the two thin criss-crossing straps that attached to opposite sides of the dress.  

 

Evelyn nodded in agreement.  “I am rather astonished such a dress isn’t considered a negligee.”  

 

“It’s close enough!” Draven laughed as she carefully crouched so as not to expose the world to her black lace undergarments.  She tugged a pair of brown heeled boots out for Evelyn and a pair of heeled ankle booties for herself. With her own hair down, teased into the natural curls, brushing her shoulder tops and her own makeup done, Draven slid her shoes on.  Once Evelyn had done the same, they exited her bedroom. 

 

Dorian was leaning on the hallway wall, a picture of gentlemen ease.  His brows rose as they both stepped out. “My, my...what a picture you two paint.  Whatever would you mother say, Evie?”

 

Evelyn burst out into a spurt of giggles.  “Well, if she isn’t already upon her deathbed out of mortification with her daughter’s choice in lovers, then this would certainly set her there.” The redhead winked at her said lover as she stepped around Dorian and out into the living room space.  She sashayed over to Bull and spun around in front of him. “What do  _ you _ think, Bull?”

 

“I’m thinking that you’d better find what you’re looking for fast because I’m looking forward to ripping that slip off of you.  With my teeth.” Bull nearly purred, making even Draven blush. Evelyn just tipped her head back, laughing. 

 

Dorian grimaced, “ugh...must you two be so obvious?  Some of us don’t appreciate public displays of... _ that _ .”

 

Cullen shook his head at the two.  He turned away from them to face the hallway.  

 

Varric started for the stairs.  “Yeah...I’m going to go write or something.  I don’t think I can handle being around all this lovey dovey, rip your clothes off, talk.”

 

Draven stepped further into the room, snickering at the dwarf.  “Don’t tell me you’re shy, Varric?”

 

“Shy?  No. Enjoy my ears not bleeding?  Yes.” Varric replied while waving over his shoulders and climbing the stairs.  “Be safe you three.”

 

“Yes, dad.” Draven rolled her eyes.  She walked over to where Cullen stood.  She had to admit, he wore slacks, a white button up shirt, and a light blazer really well.  His eyes traveled over her. They widened a bit before he tore his gaze from her bare legs. 

 

“Shall we?” He stood, holding his arm out to Draven.  Ever the gentleman. Draven slid her arm through his, secretly enjoying the warm muscles under her hand.  

 

“Best we be off, yes.” Evelyn murmured, leaning over to kiss Bull and whisper something in his ear.  When the Inquisitor stood, she was blushing and Bull was watching her with obvious desire in his eyes.  But that’s not what made Draven look away to give them a moment of privacy. It was the raw, open adoration they both looked at one another with.  

 

“Kick ass and take names, Kadan.” Bull spoke softly as Evelyn lightly touched his cheek. 

 

“I will.” 

 

With that the Inquisitor slipped her mask of professionalism back on.  The three walked to the garage. Draven drove them across the city. The moon was up, stars sparkling in the sky.  The silence in the SUV was heavy. It was obvious that both Evelyn and Cullen were tense with the potential of running across Solas tonight.  Gripping the steering wheel hard enough to make her knuckles white, Draven focused ahead. She really wanted to punch this Solas. The pain he caused these people...the pain he was seeking to unleash further upon not only them but this world?  It was almost unforgivable. If she believed that people couldn’t be forgiven or given second chances, she would have hoped that Solas wouldn’t be given that grace. An almost too warm hand settled on her thigh. Her eyes snapped to Cullen, sitting in the passenger seat.  He looked at her with concern.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Draven was glad they reached the parking lot at that point.  She turned to stare at him in disbelief. “Am  _ I _ alright?  Are  _ you _ ?  This...this Solas has caused you both so much turmoil.  I’m angry. And I want to help you stop him.”

 

Cullen looked taken aback before he smiled warmly at her.  “And you are.”

 

Evelyn’s hand reached forward to squeeze Draven’s shoulder lightly.  “We’re used to impossible odds. Why should this be any different?”

 

The joking tone didn’t make Draven feel any better.  She nodded as they all slipped out of the car. She plucked her tickets from the dash before they moved across the grand landscape at the front of the estate.  She rolled her eyes at the overkill in garden shrubbery. “Overcompensating much?” 

 

Her mumbled comment earned her a choked chuckle from Cullen and a snigger from Evelyn.  They climbed the large marble staircase leading up to the huge wrap-around porch. The double doors were huge and made of a really beautiful red-stained wood.  The two men at the doors taking tickets looked off to her. She strode forward and handed the tickets to one of them. He was just a few inches taller than her in her heels, but slender and didn’t look like much of a bouncer type.  But something in his eyes made her feel uncomfortable. He took the tickets and smiled a strange looking smile, gesturing for them to go in. She felt Cullen’s hand on her back as they moved inside. She flashed him a relieved look.  He nodded once in response. The entrance looked like so many movies of grandeur. Besides the giant crystal chandelier overhead, an enormous curved staircase arced upward from the middle of the mansion, splitting at the top to lead off into two separate wings.  On either side of the stairs were hallways with doors leading off onto either side and forward from the front door toward where the rest of the party must have been. Loud music played from the back area, behind the stairs and further into the building. Sharing a loaded look, all three moved toward where the party was obviously being held.  They stepped outside into a luciously designed backyard. A pool was toward the back with a waterfall built into the upper left corner. The plants were all blooming with flowers and sweet smelling fauna all around. 

 

“Maferath’s balls…” Evelyn whispered from Draven’s left.  “I don’t believe even the Winter Palace was this elaborate…”

 

Cullen grunted in agreement.  It was over done and far too grand for the elf.  “I can’t see Solas being the one to do this.”

 

“No.  Certainly not.  But why the show?  What is he trying to gain?” Evelyn frowned, scanning the crowd.  

 

“Because, in this world, those with money and ways to flaunt it have people flock to them.  If he can use people with magic to further his cause...then to attract them with shiny things is the best way to do it.” Draven shook her head.  “I need to find my friend Angela. Then we should dance, mingle a bit, get people to think we want to be here. Then maybe their lips will be loosened enough to get an idea of what might be going on.”

 

“All right, where do you suggest we look for Angela first?” Evelyn looked to Draven.

 

Draven looked at her sheepishly.  “Um...she’ll be the loud one looking for me.  She...might have an impression about Cullen…”

 

“What?  Me?” Cullen started. He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off.  

 

Angela came bustling over.  Her red dress made Draven’s look tame.  The brunette grinned deviously as she was dragging a somber looking man behind her.  “Drave! You made it after all! And  _ hot damn _ .  Is  _ this _ Hottie McNaughty?”

 

Draven felt her face turn red as she desperately wished for a hole to swallow her in one gulp.  “A-Angela…”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Cullen looked rather flushed too.  He looked at Draven to ask her about it only to pause in his thoughts.  She was blushing rather deeply. 

 

“Angela.  Seriously.  You finally get Draven out of the house and the first thing you do is embarrass her?” Harry huffed, stepping up toward Cullen.  He held his hand out to the commander. “Harry. I work with Draven.”

 

“Cullen.” The men shook hands firmly.  Cullen couldn’t help but eye the man. He was no warrior.  That was obvious. But was he... _ more _ to Draven?  “You say you work with Draven?”

 

Harry smiled, “yeah.  We’ve been friends for probably five or six years now.  It’s really good to see her out dating again.”

 

“Harry!  I didn’t say--”

 

“Hush, darling.  We need to thoroughly vett Beefy Cakes here.”  Angela walked around Cullen, eying him like a hawk.  Much to the blonde man’s discomfort. Evelyn stood back, watching with a hand pressed over her mouth to stifle her giggles.  “Damn...where did you find this guy?”

 

Evelyn stepped in then.  “My family and Draven’s were close friends years and years ago.  I found her address a month ago and planned a trip out to see her.  To catch up after all these years. Cullen is my cousin. He came with me to make sure I didn’t get into too much trouble.”

 

“Oh...really?  You guys from England or something?” Angela asked, stepping back.  

 

Evelyn shot Draven a quick questioning glance.  Draven nodded imperceptibly. Evelyn smiled warmly.  “Yes. I’m Evelyn, by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Angela smiled back.  “Oh! I forgot to tell you, Drave! It’s an open bar tonight!  No tabs! Sick, right?”

 

Draven shook her head at Angela’s excitement.  “You’re keeping tabs on her, right, Harry?”

 

“Are you kidding me?   _ No one _ wants a repeat of that News Years Eve party.  I won’t let her get so smashed she starts making out with random shrubbery again.”  Harry smirked as Angela huffed indignantly. 

 

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Angela sneered for a second before looking expectantly at Draven.  “You didn’t come all this way to stand around! Let’s go dance!”

 

Draven gave Evelyn and Cullen an apologetic look before she moved after Angela.  They followed behind her. Harry fell into step with them as well. He leaned toward Cullen.

 

“Sorry about Angela.  Sometimes it’s just easier to follow her then fight.”

 

Evelyn smirked, “we have a friend quite similar in that regard.”

 

Cullen chuckled, thinking about Dorian.  “Indeed.”

 

Draven stepped onto the dance floor area with Angela.  The music was thumping out a rather sensual beat. The words were flowing over, just slightly able to understand over the bass.  Draven began to sway her hips to the beat, her body moving with the rhythm. The song picked up in tempo. Dropping to the floor and sliding her body back up, Draven cast a quick glance toward where she’d left Cullen and Evelyn.  Evelyn was talking animatedly with Harry. But Cullen’s amber gaze was glued to her. She wasn’t sure why that made her feel rather...empowered. She bit her bottom lip as she rolled her hips and turn in a slow circle before sliding her hands over her hips and down her thighs and back up.  Angela’s giggles broke her trance. Draven put her back to Cullen, trying to regain herself. She couldn’t believe she’d just done that. What was coming over her? 

 

Angela’s eyes sparkled as she looked past Draven.  Two hands settled on her hips. Draven froze, turning sharply to tell off whoever dared to just grab her without permission.  Her protest died on her lips as Cullen’s molten honey eyes met hers. She swallowed thickly before she gave in to the temptation.  She ground her backside into him. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat. 

 

“How do I…?” His almost shy hesitancy just added to his charm.  She smiled.

 

“Just hold my hips and move yours with me.  Mostly, just move with the beat.” 

 

“Like this?” He asked as he began to shift his hips.  The way his body moved behind her made her blood heat.  

 

“Yes…” She breathed as she continued to move.  As the music shifted to another song, she adjusted their rhythm.  She rolled her hips back and then rocked them left to right before she slid down toward the floor.  Her hands slid over his legs as she bounced twice on her heels before spinning and running her body and hands back up his front.  She pressed her chest to his. Cullen’s breath hitched as his hands tightened on her hips where he resettled them. They danced for several songs, getting lost in the music before Draven knew they needed to get to the rest of their task tonight.  With more effort then she’d ever admit to, she peeled away from him. 

 

“We should…”

 

“Yeah…” He agreed readily, clearing his throat.  They slipped off the dance floor. Draven didn’t see Evelyn anywhere.  She paused at Harry’s side. 

 

“Where’s Evelyn?”

 

Harry pointed over his shoulder.  “Oh, she said she needed to go find the ladies room.  A few minutes ago.”

 

Cullen lightly tugged on Draven’s hand, “maybe we should go escort her back.”

 

Draven nodded, understanding what he meant.  They slipped through the crowd that had grown quite a bit since they’d started their dancing.  They moved into the main part of the house and saw several people upstairs. At least it wouldn’t look weird for them to go up there.  They climbed the stairs. Once upstairs they picked a door and stepped through. A long hallway opened up. Shooting a look over her shoulder, Draven headed down the hallway.  They turned to the left at the end and found three doors. She pointed to the door on the right. He nodded back and they opened the door. Once inside, Cullen closed the door quietly.  

 

“Any idea what we’re looking for?” Draven’s question floated back to him as she crossed the room.  A large bookcase to the right of a huge desk in the middle of the room was her destination. Pausing in front of it, she glanced back at him as he looked around the room as well.  

 

“Anything that may seem...foreign.  Anything mentioning the Chantry, the Fade, Eluvians, Elves, or even Thedas itself.” He answered distractedly as he spotted something on the desk.  His stride was swift as he approached it. He picked up some papers and shuffled through them. “Actually...one of us may be useless here.”

 

“What?  Why?” Draven looked over, wondering why he said that.

 

“Because,” Cullen sighed, dropping the papers.  “I don’t read this writing system. Even though I can understand you as you speak common tongue from Thedas, we must use different writing systems.  So either you will recognize the language writing used, or I will.”

 

“Damnit!  Why didn’t I think of that?” Draven hissed, looking back at the bookcase.  

 

Voices sounded in the hallway.  Cullen and Draven looked at each other as the muffled words came through the door.  “Pretty sure I saw someone come down this way.”

 

Draven paled before she dropped what she was looking at back onto the shelf.  She quickly crossed to Cullen. She whispered as she got beside him. “What do we do?  Hide?”

 

Cullen flicked his gaze toward the door and back to her.  He raked a hand through his curls quickly with a deep breath.  He moved then, pulling her between himself and the desk, easily lifting her up onto it.  She almost squeaked in surprise. “Forgive me.” 

 

That was the only warning she got before his mouth sealed over hers.  She felt her eyes go wide and her mind blank. Then her mind kicked back up as her body reacted rather quickly to his proximity.  All the sexual tension she’d been feeling around Cullen cascaded over her in a hot rush. She opened her mouth and pressed herself closer to him.  He hesitated for all of a second before he responded eagerly. The door opened and someone made a sound of surprise before coughing and closing the door again.

 

“Just some horny people getting off in the office…” The muffled voice said again before trailing off.  

 

Cullen didn’t stop.  And Draven didn’t want him to.  Even though the reason for such a display in the first place was no longer present, she couldn’t deny the way she was magnetized to him.  Cullen pulled her closer, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer too. She felt his desire against the inside of her thigh; restrained only by his clothing.  A soft moan of want escaped her as their tongues swirled and tugged around each other. His hands shoved her skirt up the small distance over her hips. His right hand dipped between them, skimming over the soaked crotch of her lace panties.  He made a pained groan before his hand left her. She felt him move his hand around a bit. Then his hand was back, pulling her underwear aside. His swollen head was against her wet folds. She whimpered with need, rolling her hips toward him.  He didn’t waste time. Sinking into her in one firm thrust had them both breaking from their kiss with a long moan. Dropping both hands back behind her for support, Draven lifted her hips, pulling him as deep as possible with her legs. Cullen grunted in pleasure before his hands firmly gripped her hips.  He began to thrust into her heat without any further hesitation. Wet slaps of flesh on flesh filled the office. Draven dropped her head back, moaning as he hit her deep inside. God he was full. Her hips rocked desperately into him as he crushed back into hers. She wasn’t sure but she thought she must have asked for him to go faster and harder because as soon as it crossed her mind, he was moving with more force and speed.  The build up was so delicious. Her moans came faster and with an edge. Then she felt herself clench him. Her inner walls throbbed around him in waves as she keened softly with her release. Cullen pounded into her several more times before his rhythm broke and he leaned over her as he came inside her. Strings of hot semen shot into her. She trembled under him, dropping fully onto the desk, boneless for a few minutes. Cullen slowly slid out of her, starting to soften back up.  She pushed herself up onto her elbows. 

 

Cullen leaned over and grabbed several tissues out of the nearby box of tissues that she hadn’t even noticed.  He moved the soft material to her dripping nether lips. He cleaned her up with a gentleness that made her body completely cease to breathe.  Screwing her brains out on a desk? Sure. Hell yeah. But the intimacy of his caring of her after their coupling made her heart swell and want to shatter at the same time.  Tears pricked her eyes. She hadn’t felt like this in so, so very long. She sat up once he tossed the tissues aside with a sheepish look. He moved to right himself before he rubbed his neck awkwardly.  He opened his lips to speak but she righted her panties and slid off the desk. 

 

“We should keep looking around.” Draven spoke softly, tugging her skirt down.  She stepped around him. What did she say?  _ Hey Cullen, thanks for fucking me and then cleaning up our mess? _  As far as she knew, it was just a spur of the moment thing.  Something told her that she was wrong there. Very wrong. But she shoved that aside as she peeked out into the hallway.  She felt him lean out from behind her before they slid out of that room. A strange pulse feeling made her stop and turn toward the door at the very end of the hallway.  She started that way without a word. Cullen fell into step behind her. She quickly took a glance inside before she opened the door fully. 

 

“Draven…?” Cullen’s voice barely registered.  Draven felt drawn to the back of the room. She didn’t see anything else in the room really.  It had two large armchairs that she managed to dodge around without really seeing them. The tall bookcase before her next to a fireplace is where she stopped.  Up on a shelf just above her eye level sat several books. Wedged, half hidden between the books was a cube sitting on a pedestal. She began to reach up for it.  It pulsed. She heard Cullen cry out to her in warning. His words didn’t reach her. She couldn’t look away from the cube as her finger grasped it. 

 

Everything went black as it surged with a force that knocked her off her feet.

 

When she opened her eyes, everything was green hazed.  Sitting up quickly, Draven looking around panicked. Where the hell was she?  Things were fucking floating! She moved to her feet. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as there were buildings around.  Some rocks were floating in mid air. Torches burned with green flame. The buildings around looked like a type of really old village she’d only seen in movies.  

 

“There you are.”

 

Draven spun around quickly.  A figure started to solidify from the misty green air.  The Dr. Silas Stefen-Harel, or more accurately, Solas came into focus.  He wore clothing that was of a similar time period as Evelyn and Cullen’s.  In this attire, he wore no hat nor shoes. His ears were long and daintily pointed.  He walked toward her, arms linked behind his back. A knowing smile and glint in his eyes made her step back one step.  He drew to a stop at the sight of her retreating.

 

“You have no need to fear anything here.” Solas said in a soothing tone.   

 

“Says the so-called therapist but actually is an elf with a world-destroying goal?” Draven countered.

 

Solas frowned.  “You know much and yet nothing at all.”

 

“I don’t think I need to know you.  Where the hell are we?”

 

“Ah,” Solas smirked at her.  “You are in the Fade.”

 

Draven felt her face fall.  “The Fade?”

 

“Yes.  The dream realm.  In the world you are locked in, it’s a place that is hardly accessible.  But that was done for a reason.”

 

“Oh yeah?  And why’s that?”

 

Solas raised his left hand, waving it.  A torch appeared next to him; the flame leaping to life with a flicker.  “In due time, my dear friend.”

 

“Your half-answers are starting to piss me off.” Draven growled, clenching her fists.  If he gave her one more of those stupid, knowing smirks she was going to punch him.

 

He looked at her sideway, that damnable smirk pulling at his lips again.  Just as she was going to swing at him, he raised his right hand. “All answers will come in time.  But for now...Wake up!”

 

Draven sat up in her bed.  Her pulse was leaping in her throat.  She took in her surroundings quickly. As she did, a scream tore from her throat.  Stuff was levitating in her room. Her door flew open, Cullen bursting in first. His entire body just tensed up.  Evelyn shouldered past him, rushing through the floating items. She sat on the bed and grabbed Draven’s hands. A cool feeling spread through Draven’s hands and arms.  Her panicked gaze looked down. 

 

“Draven, you need to calm down.  If you continue to let your emotions fluctuate so violently, the magic will continue to be out of your control.” Evelyn explained calmly.

 

“M-magic…?  What…?” Draven blinked, swallowing thickly.  She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. 

 

“Good.  Now envision a blanket.  Inside, there is a brightly shining orb.  Carefully and slowly drape it with the blanket until it is faintly glowing underneath.”

 

Draven nodded slowly and did that.  As she envisioned the blanket covering the orb, she felt the tingling over her skin begin to recede.  Soft thumps sounded around the room. She didn’t dare to peek just yet. Evelyn released a breath. 

 

“You can open your eyes.” 

 

Draven did so, looking at Evelyn’s guarded expression.

 

“Congratulations, Draven.  You’re a mage now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did get quite the inspiration influx. I cranked out several chapters because if I don't, I'll lose it all! 
> 
> And yes, I realize her becoming a mage is cliche and all that; but rest assured. I have much, much more in store than just that.
> 
> Thank you lovelies! The kudos and comments have been sweet and happily accepted!


	6. Tumble Then a Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my lovelies for the kudos and comments!

* * *

“Congratulations, Draven.  You’re a mage.”

 

Draven stared at Evelyn for a long, drawn out moment.  She couldn’t tell if she was even breathing. She swallowed thickly.  Her eyes darted to the doorway where Cullen was lingering. He wouldn’t make eye contact with her.  Unsure of what to make of that, Draven released her breath and took a deep, steadying one. Nodding once, she shifted to slide out from bed.  

 

“I need a shower, coffee, and answers.  In that order.” Draven managed as she noted her dress was still on from the night before.  

 

“We’ll be at the table, awaiting you.” Evelyn stood, nodding at Cullen.  She looked back as she began to shut the door. “Take however long you need.  If your magic flares uncontrollably again, I’ll be able to sense it and come running.  I assure you, Draven. You are among capable hands.”

 

After the door shut, Draven squared her shoulders.  Time to get her shit together. She set to her tasks; she was done in the fraction of the time it would usually take her.  Once she was cradling a mug of coffee and seated at the table, she looked at each of her guests, no...friends, seated at her table.  Each one looking at her in various states of expectancy. This looked familiar. It was like the first morning after they had been unceremoniously dumped into her life.  

 

“How did we get home?”

 

Evelyn scratched her chin sheepishly.  “Ah, yes. That.”

 

Cullen shot Evelyn a reproachful look before sighed, leaning his elbow on the table.  “We’ve been studying all the maps of this city. As we do in our own world, we mapped out the route from the estate to the house here.  I dared not leave without a map into a foreign area. So in that regard, I suppose we were lucky. I carried you upon my back.”

 

Evelyn shifted a bit.  “I have to say, I  _ did _ try to use the carriage-car.  But it proved far beyond my skills.  Even  _ if _ I have been studying your usage of it…”

 

“So...my car is still back there?” 

 

“Yes.  Unfortunately.  I apologize for the inconvenience.” Cullen studied the wood grains in her tabletop.  

 

“No, no.  It’s for the best, really.  If you’d been pulled over for anything, we wouldn’t have had a good excuse.  And I assume I was out cold. Which brings me to the next question, did  _ anyone _ question you while carrying me back here?” Draven lifted her coffee, taking a large swig.  

 

“One person.  He was dressed rather formally.  A uniform of sorts, I believe. We simply explained that you’d had one too many drinks and had thusly passed out.” Evelyn answered easily with a small shrug.  

 

“I guess that works.” Draven pursed her lips.  “Okay...so, next question. What the hell happened?”

 

“You grabbed an elven artifact.  At least, that’s what we assume it was.” Cullen reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose as though still tired.  Though, she supposed, that was understandable all things considered. He continued, “as soon as you touched it, a release of suffocating magic flooded the room.  When I managed to get back up, you were ten feet across the room from the shelf; unconscious. Considering the volatility of the artifact, I chose not to attempt to retrieve it.  Rather, I gathered you up and met Evelyn halfway to the front exit.”

 

Draven bit her lip, trying to maintain some semblance of control over her face.  “You...were close by?”

 

Evelyn shook her head.  “No. I was clear across the estate, searching another room when I felt the shockwave of magic brush over my senses.  I knew something had happened and rushed toward the source.”

 

Draven’s shoulders sagged in relief.  She missed the inquisitive look from a certain Qunari between Cullen and herself.  Cullen hadn’t and glared at Bull pointedly. Bull shook his head slightly, but kept quiet. Sitting back in her chair, Draven looked at Evelyn then Dorian.  “So what do I do now? If I’m...a mage?”

 

“Well, that is both easy and hard.  Easy in the fact that you simply need training.  Hard in the fact that we have none of the typical resources we have in our own world to utilize.” Evelyn looked at Dorian then.  

 

“Indeed.” Dorian folded his hands and leaned his chin atop them.  “But I suppose we should begin at the basics, no?”

 

“Yes.  The simplest of spells.  Cullen will need to be nearby.” Evelyn agreed.  Dorian tensed, flicking his gaze to the commander.

 

“With the utmost respect, is it really wise to have him nearby?”

 

Cullen frowned at Dorian, across the table from him.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

Dorian sighed, looking back at Cullen seriously.  “You were a templar, Cullen. I understand the sacrifices you’ve gone through.  But at the core, you are still a templar. What happens if, or when, Draven uses a bit more magic than you feel comfortable with?  Are you going to be able to abstain from smiting the poor thing?”

 

“Smiting?” Draven caught onto the word.  “Like lightning from a pale blue sky, striking a person?  As in God-like justice?”

 

“No…” Evelyn hedged, confused yet intrigued as to how that term was used in this world.  “It’s where a templar nullifies a mage’s magic--”

 

“Nullifies?” Dorian scoffed.  “Please. Draven, it is where a templar temporarily rips a mage’s magic from them and keeps them from being to use it for an amount of time.  However, depending upon the mage or templar’s strength, it can either stagger a mage for a moment or completely cripple them permanently; making it so that mage cannot use their magic properly ever again.  Which of course, then makes them a higher target to be made Tranquil. Shall we discuss  _ that _ particular practice too?”

 

“Dorian.” Evelyn snapped, her green eyes lit with anger.  “A moment.” 

 

Dorian had the decency to look contrite as he rose to follow the petite woman from the room and upstairs.  Varric rubbed his neck, looking awkwardly away from the stairs as a door upstairs slammed. Muffled voices rose in volume almost instantly as the two began to argue loudly; though their words weren’t able to be made out.  Bull rose and moved into the kitchen. 

 

“Even though all what Dorian said was true,” Bull shot a Cullen a calming look as the blonde was about to argue, “there is a  _ lot _ of shit that can’t just be easily explained in one sitting.  Mages and templars have been at each other’s throats for longer than anyone can really remember.  Magic is dangerous. Just like fire is dangerous. Cullen is probably the only person in this world who can honestly judge when a mage is too close to the edge of possession.”

 

Cullen leaned on his elbows.  “A fact I’m rather uncomfortable with.”

 

“Possession, huh?” Draven crossed her arms.  “Is that like the difference in smiting here?  Or is it also demon oriented?”

 

“Oh, it’s  _ very _ demon oriented.” Varric laughed dryly with no humor.  “And scary as shit.”

 

“Mages who become possessed generally become abominations.  Twisted monsters of people.” Cullen looked incredibly upset as he clenched his hands on the table.  “And a mage without a harrowing is the most vulnerable of them all.”

 

“I’m guessing that means me.” Draven sighed, looking down at her lap.  “How does a mage get possessed? Is it easy?”

 

“Yes and no.” Evelyn answered, descending the stairs.  Dorian wasn’t with her. “It takes a trip to the Fade.”

 

“The Fade…” Draven felt something teasing at the back of her memories.  It was hazy, tickling at her. Like something she  _ should _ remember, but couldn’t seem to grasp that tendril of knowledge.  

 

“Yes.  It is the dream world.  I’m surprised you do not have something similar here.  Then again, I have to admit that even I haven’t really been able to access it much during my sleep while here.” Evelyn mused as she reclaimed her seat from earlier.  

 

Draven frowned, shaking her head.  “You say while you’re dreaming?”

 

“Yes.  It’s normally accessed through dreaming.  In other words, when one is asleep. Mages are, specifically, connected to the Fade through their magic.  On very rare, very abnormal conditions, one can  _ physically _ enter the Fade.  But it’s, again, rare.” Evelyn smiled reassuringly at Draven.

 

Varric made a sound.  “Yet Icy here managed to do it...what...two times?”

 

Evelyn made a face.  “Well it wasn’t  _ on purpose _ .”

 

“Ha! Ha!” Bull shook his head, leaning on the kitchen counter.  “ _ Nothing _ you do when it comes to magic bullshit  _ is _ , Kadan!  Following you into magic problems is like shootin’ an arrow straight up and  _ hoping _ it doesn’t hit anyone nearby!”

 

“H-hey!” Evelyn pouted slightly.  “It is  _ not that _ bad!”

 

Cullen’s dry look was enough to make Draven giggle softly at the other woman’s expense.  “Haven. Crestwood. Fallow Mire. Storm Coast. Western Approach. Adamant. Arbor Wil--” He ticked off each with a new finger.

 

“All right, all right!  No need to keep  _ listing _ them all!”

 

“And yet he forgot the most humiliating and disturbing of them all.” Dorian stated, coming down now, looking a bit mollified.  “That nasty business in Redcliffe with Alexius, time travel magic, and enslaved mages.”

 

Evelyn buried her face in her hands.  “You can all stop. Anytime now. Really!  Truly, it wouldn’t even be that hard.”

 

“You’re forgetting another.” Draven drawled, grinning broadly.  She waited until Evelyn looked up, “the trip  _ here _ .  To my world.”

 

“Bloody hell…” Evelyn groaned.

 

Varric laughed loudly.  “See! We’re not making this shit up!”

 

Bull chuckled as he came to stand behind Evelyn.  He leaned over her. “They’ve got you there, Kadan.”

 

“Apparently.” Evelyn sighed, shaking her head.

 

…..

 

After taking a cab to retrieve her car, Draven worked hard on keeping her magic contained for the rest of that day.  She tirelessly trained until she  _ absolutely had _ to sleep.  The exercises both Evelyn and Dorian taught her helped tremendously; then again, Cullen’s presence nearby also helped keep her rooted.  The idea that if she did lose control, he could step in was helpful. She closed her eyes and relaxed under her bed covers. Sleep came rather quickly.  

 

She opened her eyes and found herself in that same village scape again.  This time, however, she remembered her last time here. She stood from where she sat in the corner of one of the huts.  Her eyes searched for anything or anyone familiar. Finding nothing, she began to walk forward. However, the fireplace to her right caught her attention.  Something inside of her made the sight of an empty hearth displeasing. Her brows pinched down into a frown as she approached it. She knelt down and reached for the mouth of the fireplace.

 

“The lack of fire disturbs you.”

 

Draven spun, the same hand she’d been reaching with clasping over her heart.  She felt her pulse speed as she looked up at Solas. She glared. “What are  _ you _ doing here?  And why can’t I remember being here or talking with you when I’m awake?”

 

Solas tilted his head as he regarded her questions.  “It is the Fade. All wander here at some point.” He moved to her left, chuckling softly as she shifted to keep him in front of her.  “As I said before, you have nothing to fear from me.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Draven mumbled.  Solas eyed her before he formed a ball of flame in his hand.  Throwing it with ease into the fireplace, a fire rose up quickly.  Draven looked over at it. A calming sensation pouring over her. “You still didn’t answer me.”

 

“Why can’t you remember this when you are awake?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“There are several possibilities.  Perhaps you do not  _ wish _ to remember.  Perhaps you cannot because the other world is blocked from the Fade.  Or...perhaps you are being  _ blocked _ from remembering.” 

 

Draven rolled her eyes.  She stood up and dusted her knees.  “Yeah, yeah. More of your philosophical bullshit?”

 

“Hardly.” Solas returned, disapproval evident in his tone.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.  Did I strike a nerve there?” Draven smirked.  

 

Solas’ features pinched before he turned from her.  He walked out of the hut, literally through the door without opening it.  Draven’s eyes widened. Could she do that? She worried her bottom lip between her teeth.  

 

“Come.”

 

She felt her eye twitch at the command in his tone.  But her curiosity was winning. She walked forward. Before reaching the door, she closed her eyes and held her breath.  Hand in front of her, she stepped forward several feet. When she peeked an eye open, she found she was outside the hut. “Cool…”  She spotted Solas several paces ahead of her. He stood with his back to her, hand clasped at his back. 

 

“Why should I follow you?  Didn’t  _ you _ do this to me in the first place?  This magic crap?”

 

Solas turned just enough to regard her.  “ _ I _ did nothing.  It is  _ you _ who followed the draw of the cube.  It is  _ you _ who touched it.   _ I  _ simply desire to aid you in honing your power.”

 

“How do you know I touched that cube thingy?”

 

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise, my friend.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ your friend.”

 

“So you say.” Solas dismissed her and began to walk again. “Do you wish to have true control over your abilities?”

 

Draven hesitated, hugging herself.  She weighed her options. “Yes, but how can I trust you?”

 

“You do not have to trust me.” Solas shrugged; the gesture seeming very unnatural on him. “But you do need to learn how to keep from harming anyone else.”

 

She couldn’t argue that.  Steeling herself, she trudged forward.  “Fine.”

 

He led the way along a long path.  It led upward for what felt like miles.  She never tired though. She supposed that was a good sign.  When Solas drew up short and turned to her, she moved so that she was facing him.  He held his hand up, a staff materializing out of green hued air. He set the bottom against the ground.  “Now, shall we begin?”

 

…..

 

_ Beep...beep...beep… _

 

Draven groaned, sitting up.  She hissed aloud as her body felt like her muscles were burning.  They felt like she’d been working out for hours non-stop without a break.  Rubbing her face with her hands, she blinked the last dregs of sleep from her eyes.  She remembered dreaming. And heavily at that. But like yesterday, the tendril of knowing was just out of her grasp.  Whatever she’d dreamt had been important. She could tell that much. It was aggravating that she couldn’t recall the dream at all.  Annoyed to hell, Draven threw back her bedding with a frustrated huff. She got herself cleaned up and in her scrubs for work. She shoved her fully charged phone into her pocket.  Tugging her work tennis shoes on, she left her room. As she walked she raked her hair up into a ponytail. 

 

“Good morning.” Evelyn greeted with a smile.  

 

Draven didn’t feel very  _ good _ .  But she flashed a thin lipped smile toward her friend anyway.  “Morning.”

 

“Are you going to work today?”

 

“Yup.” 

 

Cullen, who had just come downstairs stopped by the table.  “Are you certain that is wise? Given all the events of the other night?”

 

Draven shot a glare at him over her shoulder.  “I can’t just call out sick  _ every _ time something happens to get screwed up.  I have a job to do.”

 

Evelyn raised a brow at Draven’s terse tone.  She wisely kept quiet; sipping at her tea instead of commenting further.  However, Cullen seemed to not understand the underlying warning in Draven’s voice.

 

“As do we.  And keeping innocents safe is counted as part of that job.  Having a wandering mage about--”

 

Evelyn grimaced.  “Cullen--”

 

Draven stopped, mid-motion, to look up at him sharply.  “...having a wandering mage about…?”

 

Cullen seemed to understand his slip-up a bit too late.  He winced and shook his head. “I meant no offense--”

 

“Usually when people say ‘no offense’, what they actually are saying is ‘don’t get pissed off at the rude thing I’m about to say’.  I’m not a loose cannon and I’m  _ not _ like  _ your _ mages.  I have people to save.  There is nothing, and  _ no way _ you will stop me from doing that.   _ You _ have no say in  _ my _ life, Cullen.”  Draven shook her head angrily, spinning away.  She shoved her mug aside. “I’ll just get coffee on my way to work.  Stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

 

The back door slammed with enough force to knock one of the sets of keys off the holder as well as a few picture frames to the floor.  Both Evelyn and Cullen flinched at the force. They heard the garage door open, the car back out, and the garage door shut once more. A heavy silence fell over the house.  

 

“What...the bloody hell...was that?” Dorian huffed, perturbed by the rather violent departure of their hostess.  

 

Evelyn glared at Cullen, rubbing her temples.  “You just didn’t know when to stop, did you?”

 

“Wha--how is this  _ my _ fault?!” Cullen showed his hands, palm up.  

 

“Pointing out that she has little control over her magic was not a shining moment of brilliance, Cullen.” Evelyn sighed as she stood up from the table.  

 

“Why does it seem like  _ I’m _ the only one thinking about the dangers of her walking around without someone to make sure she’s safe!?  Not just for others, but for her own sake too!” Cullen barked out.

 

Bull sat on the bottom step.  “Because you just told her you don’t trust her.  Not smooth since you two are flirting around the  _ real _ issue.”

 

Dorian’s eyebrows rose simultaneously.  “Oh? Now  _ this _ I must hear.”

 

“There’s  _ nothing _ to hear.” Cullen hissed.

 

“Bull?” Evelyn asked her lover.  

 

Bull leaned his elbows on his knees.  “Look, I normally wouldn’t be the one to blab this kind of crap.  But Cullen, whatever you and Spunky did, affects everything.”

 

Cullen raked a hand over his head.  “I  _ know _ .”

 

“...you didn’t…” Evelyn looked at Cullen warily.  

 

Cullen shifted, crossing his arms defensively.  “It...it was…a very sudden thing. Things, perhaps...got a bit out of hand.” He averted his gaze.  The embarrassed flush to his face giving enough clues as to  _ what _ that thing was.

 

“Well, shit, Curly.” Varric sighed from where he’d been sitting on the couch all along.  

 

Dorian spurted out a disbelieving laugh, planting his hands on his hips.  “Well, this is bloody rich!”

 

“All right!  I know! It was incredibly stupid of me!  But, it’s past now! We need to focus, right now, on catching up with Solas.  Perhaps he can even  _ undo _ what’s been done to Draven.” Cullen stood his ground.  He was not about to apologize, no matter how stupid it was.  Mistake or not, whatever had been growing between himself and Draven wasn’t exactly something he  _ wanted _ to be sorry for.  

 

Evelyn raised her hands in a placating gesture.  “You’re right, Cullen. But if you two continue any further with romantic ideas, you’ll  _ both _ need to be aware of the fact that this is only going to lead to one outcome.  I won’t dare be the one to tell you  _ not _ to pursue any romance, but I need to make sure that you are with me one hundred percent.”

 

Cullen sighed, rubbing the side of his neck.  “Have I ever not been?”

 

“No…” Evelyn admitted.  “But there is always a first time for everything.”

* * *

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working through some plotline stuff! I've got two more chapters to read over before posting. A couple hiccups made me pause, but I'm pushing forward! Hope you guys like it!


	7. The Right Touch

* * *

After her rocky morning, Draven’s first patient was a wake-up call.  She was called into one of the emergency examination rooms after a mother and her little three year old had been admitted.  The little girl’s chart read that she was suffering some some sort of fever with fatigue and no other symptoms. She had a suspicion as to what could be up, but would need to examine the little girl further.  Brushing into the room, instantly heading to the washing station, Draven sent a kind smile to the mother.

 

“Hello there, I’m Dr. McAllister.” Draven dried her hands off and grabbed a pair of examination gloves.  “I see we’re dealing with a bit of a fever and fatigue.” She sat down on the rolling stool, moving to position herself next to the little girl laid upon the examining bed.  

 

“Yes.  She woke up crying, but it was wrong, you know?  She’s never cried like that before.” The mother answered, worry pinching her brows.  

 

Draven nodded as her hands began to check the girl’s throat, gently massaging around the soft tissue there.  She pulled her stethoscope out and began to listen to the little girl’s chest. From the read on the thermometer the nurse took, she was running around one hundred two point three.  She instructed the little girl to take a deep breath. Instantly, Draven could hear what was wrong. Pulling the stethoscope around to make sure she was hearing correctly, she confirmed what she was suspecting.  Then, a far away sounding voice in the far back recesses of her mind spoke up. _‘Place your left hand under her left rib cage, your right over her right clavicle.  Gently push your magic into her from both sides.’_

 

She hesitated for a second, but moved her hands to comply.  She began to gently flood the little girl’s chest with her magic; her fingers tingled slightly with her power.  She suppressed her gasp of surprise as she immediately got a mental _feel_ of the girl’s lungs.  They were filled with small amount of fluid.  Without knowing why, she felt herself heat her magic just right.  The magic set to work evaporating the foreign amount of liquid. The little girl coughed suddenly, breathing much easier instantly.  She withdrew her magic and sat back, looking up at the mother. The little girl blinked, breathing deeply and looking at her mom.

 

“Momma, I don’t feel funny anymore.”

 

The mother stared at her daughter in shock, looking between Draven and her girl.  She then looked upset. “I-I...I _swear_ , she _never_ does this!  I _know_ she had a fever!”

 

Draven held her hands up in a calming motion.  “It’s no trouble. She just needs a small regimine of some herbal tea.  Chamomile and some echinacea are my recommendations. Her fever should come down in a few hours.  I’m glad you came in. If unchecked, this could have easily become pneumonia.”

 

The pale draw to the woman’s face made Draven feel slightly guilty for fibbing.  The mother nodded and stood. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“Just doing my job.” Draven shrugged with a bright smile.  She stood as well. Disposing of her gloves, she retreated back to her rounds.  

 

That was the beginning.  For a slow night, she was finding the more she used her magic, the easier it became.  She was able to discreetly heal most of her patients without having to do a more invasive approach she would have had to do in the past.  Out of the five broken bones, she was able to just about heal two of them. She could easily get by with those two, as they were fractures that could have easily been misread on an x-ray.  The last three, after setting and placing them in casts, she was able to speed up the healing on them. By the end of her shift, she felt rather drained. But successful. She’d not felt so good in her job in a while.  Her drive home was easy and comfortable. When she walked into her house, the high she was feeling from healing people began to free-fall. She recalled her attitude when leaving that morning. She owed Cullen an apology.

 

She slunk into the hallway, hanging up her keys.  She scanned her living room. He was nowhere to be seen.  Feeling both disappointed and slightly relieved, she stepped up to the fridge.  She heated up some leftover take-out from a night or two before. Scarfing her meager meal, she headed for bed.  

 

…..

 

“Shit!” Draven jumped back from the fireball she’d made.  It had flared a bit more than she’d expected. She sighed, looking over at the elf watching her without bothering to hide his amusement.  The green hue of the Fade made his pale skin look off and yet natural on him. It was still disturbing as hell to her.

 

“Focus is key.”

 

“You’ve said that.”

 

“And yet you still do not listen.”

 

“You’re an ass.” Draven rolled her eyes and held her palm up again.  “So?”

 

“So…?” Solas replied, infuriating her further.

 

“I asked you a question.  Was that you earlier today?”

 

“The voice in your head?” Solas countered.  Draven winced.

 

“You make it sound like I’m insane or becoming schizophrenic.”  

 

“No.  I was not.  I do not have such abilities.” Solas shrugged, “perhaps it was something else?”

 

“Like going crazy?  Great.” The fireball she made this time stayed steady.  She made a small cry of victory, brandishing it toward Solas.  “I did it!”

 

“Ah, yes.  You have managed to perform the most basic of magic skills at last.”

 

Draven’s smile fell as she glared at him.  “You know, I think if you have any friends...they hate you.”

 

Solas smiled thinly.  “There may be more truth to that than you would believe.”

 

“Oh, I’d believe it.  I’d _definitely_ believe it.”

 

“Do you still have no recollection of your training sessions within the Fade upon waking?” Solas changed the subject but she couldn’t say his segway wasn’t something worth thinking over.

 

“So far, no.  And it’s making me angry when I wake up.” Draven closed her fist, extinguishing the flame.  “I...lost my temper with someone yesterday morning.”

 

“Someone important to you, if your expression is anything to go by.”

 

Even in the Fade, her blush worked.  She looked away. “Well, he’s...kind of...you know…”

 

“Ah, a lover then.”

 

“W-wha-no!  I mean...maybe...but no!  We’re friends!”

 

Solas quirked a brow.  “If you treat friends in such _intimate_ familiarity, I wonder how you would treat an acquaintance.”

 

Draven growled, turning to storm away.  “I’m _not_ like that.  We had a fling out of the blue and I...it was nothing.”

 

Solas followed her at a much lazier pace.  “It does not sound like nothing.”

 

“No.” Draven stopped and spun, holding up her finger at him.  “I’m not doing _this_ .  I’m not going to do the whole friendly advice crap with _you_ .  You might be training me with my magic, but you are _not_ an ally.  You are trying to destroy my world!”

 

“Destroy?” Solas frowned, sighing. “Wherever did you get that idea?”

 

“...er…” Draven looked down.  She couldn’t tell him about Evelyn being here.  It would destroy her element of surprise. Not to mention, it would tip him off and he my run and hide from the Inquisitor again.  “Just...assuming.”

 

A noise rather akin to a snort came from the elf.  “Assuming is not a pastime I would suggest becoming used to.  I do not seek to destroy anything. Rather, I seek to liberate your world.”

 

Draven whipped her head up so quickly she nearly threw herself off-balance.  “How is amassing an army and forcing magic to awaken in a non-magical world considered _liberating_?!”

 

The look he leveled her made her blood chill.  He was studying what she’d just said. What had she said?  He hummed then before turning from her. “Once you realize yourself, more answers will reveal themselves.  In the meantime...wake up.”

 

Draven sat up in her bed.  She had a lingering chill and a sense of confused frustration.  She pulled her knees up to drape her elbows over them. She glanced at her clock.  She still had fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. What had woken her up again?  Was it that messed up dream she could never seem to remember? With a tired sigh, she shifted her hand out before her.  Without thinking about it, she summoned a small flickering flame and watched it dance. She zoned out watching it before it hit her like a sack of bricks.  

 

“When did I learn that…?” She whispered to herself in awestruck terror as she watched the flame flicker and bend.  Closing her palm, she watched the fire die out with a small puff. Her heart was racing. What the hell was happening to her?

 

…..

 

Draven trudged through the week.  She healed at work, and unbeknownst to herself or the others, trained with Solas in the Fade.  She didn’t trust him. She couldn’t. In the time she had with her housemates, she tried to mend the bridges she’d mangled a bit with her attitudes in the morning.  Not being able to remember her dreams yet becoming faster and more efficient with her magic was wearing on her. She didn’t even have the energy to bring up the desktop affair with Cullen.  She finally made it to her days off. After another unsettling wake up from dream-land with no idea what the hell had transpired, she dragged herself out of bed a good three hours later than usual.  

 

The extra sleep had been nice, though.  She had tugged on some simple leggings and a v-neck, cold-shoulder top.  She left her bedroom. She walked to the living room where her housemates were settled in various places.  Varric looked like he was writing away in a notebook he’d gotten from a nearby store. Bull and Evelyn were cuddled up together on the couch, watching something on the tv.  Dorian was in the kitchen, cooking. At least Dorian _could_ cook, much to Draven’s delight.  Cullen was leaning on the table, pouring over a very marked up map.  

 

“Aneth Ara.” Draven greeted with a smile.  Her steps faltered to a stop however as everyone’s heads all swiveled to look at her.  She had her hand stuck up in a good morning wave. What had she done? Was she casting a fire spell without being aware?  She looked down quickly, assessing herself. Nope. No fire. So...why were they all staring at her like she’d just grown a second head and began to recite Shakespeare in French?  “Um...am I glowing or something…?”

 

Cullen was the first to move.  “Draven...w-when did you learn Elven?”

 

“...” Draven now stared at Cullen.  “What?”

 

“You spoke Elven, Draven.” Evelyn sounded completely unsettled.

 

“I just said ‘hello’!” Draven defended half-heartedly.  

 

“If ‘Aneth Ara’ means ‘hello’ in Elven, then you certainly did.” Dorian stated, waving a spatula at her pointedly.  “What _have_ you been up to?”

 

Draven felt her head begin to throb painfully.  She pressed a hand to her temple. She felt a hand firmly guide her to sit in a chair that appeared to have been moved out from the table.  She felt nausea rise up within her. Tipping forward, she tucked her head between her knees, taking deep steadying breaths. After a long while, the sick feeling in her stomach slowly faded back.  What the hell was happening to her? She thought for the second time that morning.

 

Warm hands cupped her cheeks, urging her to look up.  Her green eyes met amber. Cullen’s gaze darted all over her face with concern.  His voice was soft and low. _She_ almost had to strain to hear him.  “Talk to me.”

 

Draven opened her mouth, “I can use my magic to heal people.  I don’t know how I can use it so well, but every morning I wake up feeling more proficient with it.  I also _know_ I’m dreaming but I can’t recall _anything_ when I wake up!  I’m also extremely exhausted upon waking like I ran ten miles straight without a single rest inbetween.  But I _still_ manage to control this magic inside of me like I was _meant_ to have it all along.  And I’m scared, Cullen…” Her voice broke on his name, her lips quivering.  “I’m scared and I don’t know who I am anymore…”

 

Cullen’s brows pinched as she’d just burst with everything she’d been trying to shoulder.  With a soft sigh, he pulled her into the protective circle of his arms as she began to shudder under the weight of her emotions.  He closed his eyes and held her tightly, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “You are Draven McAllister.”

 

She felt her carefully constructed composure fall.  She sank greedily into his embrace. Just hearing his calm answer brought a comfort to her she’d missed in the last week while avoiding him.  His deep, accented voice was like a security blanket she’d never known she’d need.

 

“Draven,” Evelyn spoke up, not wanting to interrupt the fragile moment of peace.  “You say you wake from a dream you cannot remember yet you have more strength and control over your magic upon waking?”

 

Draven sat back from Cullen, wiping at her face to remove the humbling evidence of some tears.  “Yeah. And I’m so frustrated! I’ve never had such a hard time remembering even a small, lingering detail of any dreams before!”

 

If she hadn’t been in Cullen’s arms, she probably still would have noticed the tensing of his frame.  He turned to regard the Inquisitor and then Dorian. “I have no experience with demons inside the Fade personally.  But is it possible for a demon to block her memory of speaking with it?”

 

Dorian shook his head, turning back to the frying pan behind him.  “Theoretically, no. A spirit or demon would need to have taken possession of the mage in order to have any control over the mage or memories.”

 

“I’m possessed?!” Draven barked out, her eyes widening in terror.  She didn’t _feel_ possessed.

 

“No.” Evelyn and Dorian both answered at the same time.  Evelyn continued, “you are definitely not possessed. Cullen, Dorian, and myself would feel something very off about your energy.”

 

“Trust me, even when an _old friend_ of mine was sharing mental space with a so-called Spirit of Justice, you could _tell_ when Justice was speaking.” Varric made air quotes as he spoke ‘Spirit of Justice.’

 

The term _old friend_ made Draven wince as another throb hit her.  Something about that term made her brain _want_ to recall something.  She rubbed her palm against her forehead.  “I’m so damn confused.”

 

“Given that most of the shit revolving around Solas is confusing, that’s pretty understandable, Spunky.” Bull offered.  

 

“Shall we put all of this rather dull and depressing talk aside?  Breakfast is served.” Dorian spoke with a flourish as he set the hot pan on a trivet.

 

…..

 

Her house was a disaster.  Draven stood in the midst of her home, dust gathering on the shelving, carpet stepped down, counter and table tops all collecting a thin layer of grime.  She planted her hands on her hips. Varric and Dorian had gone out to search in one of the areas Cullen had marked on one of the set of maps for any clues to Solas’ whereabouts.  Bull and Evelyn had gone in the opposite direction for another place marked. Cullen stayed back to work out more locations to search. He’d gone upstairs a bit ago to shower, leaving Draven in the thick of her messy home.  Without preamble, she set to work. She plugged some earbuds in and cued up some music. Vacuuming was first on her list.

 

She flipped the power on and began the task of getting her carpet back to presentable.  Draven worked her way from one end of the house to the next. The carpet was looking remarkably better.  She hit the stairs next, making her way to the upstairs hallway. As much as she would have loved to get the bedrooms all cleaned up too, they were someone else’s zones now.  That little fact put a smile on her lips. She finished the upstairs hallway more quickly than the downstairs area. She unplugged her vacuum and rewound the chord.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

Draven turned, pulling her earbud out.  Cullen was leaning in his doorframe, watching as the electric chord was slurped like a spaghetti noodle back into the machine.  It was in moments like these that she realized just how odd her world had to be to them.

 

“House was looking a little drab.”

 

Cullen made a small face.  “Ugh, that sounds like a way Dorian would describe it.”

 

“What, drab?” Draven grinned, enjoying the annoyed look on his face.  

 

“Yes.” Cullen agreed before he pushed off the frame.  Damnit did that man wear jeans well. “I’ve been meaning to speak with you.”

 

“Oh?” Draven swallowed the dry lump in her throat.  

 

Cullen approached her, pulling her hand away from the vacuum.  “Yes. Are you...what I mean is...do you regret it?”

 

Draven blinked up at him.  It took her a minute to process what he was asking.  She bit her bottom lip. “The sex?”

 

His face lit up.  She couldn’t help the smirk that tugged on her lips as he shifted his weight.  “Y-yes.”

 

“No.  Do you?”

 

“Maker’s breath, no!  I...I wasn’t certain if I had…” He sighed, looking away.  “I thought I had ruined what we had building between us.”

 

Draven stepped up to him, resting her hand on his chest.  Licking her dry lips, she felt her pulse thundering in her ears.  Could he hear her heart racing? “You don’t seem to recall how willing a participant I was…”

 

Cullen’s eyes belied his surprise at her bold statement.  He leaned down a bit. “I assure you, recalling every detail has plagued me ever since.”

 

Draven pushed up on her toes.  “The only thing I regret is that I wasn’t able to spend longer enjoying your body.”

 

Cullen groaned, pulling her flush with him.  His mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss. Oh, but could the man kiss.  His hands slid down her sides; he hooked his hands on the back of her thighs.  He bent just enough to pull her up a bit. Draven caught on, hopping up. His right arm moved to her backside, holding her up.  She wrapped her legs around his hips, looping her arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, he carried her back to his room.  He kicked the door shut behind him. He knelt onto his bed, sliding her to the soft mattress. Draven only loosened her legs enough to rest her back fully on the bed.  Cullen’s mouth trailed hot, wet kisses down her chin and neck. A hum of approval was her reply. She could feel his mouth twitch against her flesh with a smirk.

 

His calloused hands drew her shirt up as he slid his fingers underneath.  His fingertips traced her bra edge. She arched her back to give him better access to her front.  He plucked at the fabric lightly, slowly learning how it held her from his hungry touch. She moved her hands to her back.  He pulled away just enough to stop her hands. He had a serious, studious expression on. His hands replaced hers as he toyed with the bra clasps.  He managed to pop one open. His eyes sharpened as he realized he’d solved one of the puzzles. A smirk curved his sexy mouth. Draven wouldn’t be surprised if she died and went to heaven right there.  His fingers wiggled about until he managed the next clasp and then the last came free with the simplest twist of his wrist. He slipped his hands away from the bra to aid her in removing her shirt. Her bra straps fell loose on her arms.  He hooked his fingers in the straps and withdrew the garment. His gaze only heated further; turning his amber eyes into liquid honey. He reached forward and cupped her breasts in both hands. His thumbs swept over her nipples. She gasped and bit her lip.  He leaned forward again, nipping at her bottom lip. She kissed him. He made a pleased sound in his throat as she ran her hands down his chest and teased the edge of his pants.

 

His mouth broke from hers and captured her rosy nipple with his teeth.  The tease of his teeth before he sucked the nipple into his mouth was enough to make her gasp his name.  His tongue swirled around the puckered nub. She rolled her hips into his. He greeted her next hip roll with a grind from his own.  She tugged on his shirt impatiently. He was far too clothed for what she wanted from him. He left her breast for just long enough to remove the cloth from his frame before he replaced his mouth upon her other breast.  He continued the delicious torture as his hands slid down her sides to her pants. His eyes raised to lock onto her own eyes. Watching her as he slid her leggings and underwear down at the same time. Her chest was heaving as her face flushed under the intensity of his gaze.  He removed the clothing from her body. She was completely naked before his eyes. And he sat back on his knees to drink in the view. He licked his lips.

 

“Fuck, Cullen…” Draven whimpered.  Did he have _any_ idea how sexy he was?  Half dressed, hood-eyed, and looking at her like he wanted to devour her.  

 

His lopsided grin told her he _knew exactly_ how he was affecting her.  She clamped her thighs together, rubbing to try and alleviate even the _slightest_ amount of the pressure she had building steadily.  He shook his head, _tsking_ at her as he spread her open to his view once more.  “Oh no you don’t.”

 

Draven quivered under the weight of his husky voice.  She wanted to cry! She’d _never_ felt so hot and bothered by anyone else before.  So when he lowered himself down so his face was level with her core, she whined in need.  He chuckled and dragged his tongue over her weeping entrance. He followed the outer lips, skirting where she needed his touch most.  She was trembling. Her fingers dug into his curls as he teased her by just barely dipping his tongue into her and then returned to the outer edge of her womanhood.  She cried his name with need heavy in her voice. He hummed against her as he slowly dipped into her again. This time, however, his tongue rose and flicked over her clit.  She jolted with the shock of pleasure to her system. He began to swirl the tip of his muscle around her sensitive pearl before applying delicious pressure _just fucking right_.  His lips closed around the tiny nub at the top of her sex and suckled.  She cried loudly and shamelessly bucked against his ministrations. He pulled back with an audible popping sound.  He flicked his tongue back and forth vigorously against it again as two of his fingers sank inside her. Pistoning inside her heat, she could feel her moist cavern trying to hold his fingers hostage as he built that pressure up ever higher.  She began to quake as she could feel the drop surging toward up toward her.

 

He withdrew completely, sitting back.  She made a protest as he left the bed. “W-wha--”

 

A belt smacking the carpet floor drew her gaze.  He tugged his pants and boxer briefs down impatiently.  His swollen member sprung free. She moaned softly at the sight of him, remembering what it felt like last time he’d been in her.  He climbed over her and leaned on his left arm as his right hand aligned himself with her eager entrance. She then grinned deviously.  Hooking her right leg over his hip, she shoved them over. His surprised cry made her giggle as she straddled him. He looked up at her.  His surprise melted away to anticipation. She hovered over him and used her own hand to align his length with her once more. She sank down onto him slowly.  He hissed through his teeth as she impaled herself on him. She purred as she rocked slowly on him, moving her hands to his chest for support. His hands clamped on her hips.  Riding him slowly was driving them both nuts. She sat back and rolled her hips. Cullen groaned loudly. She smiled, pleased with herself. Raising herself up, she picked up their pace.  Bouncing on him, Cullen let his head fall back onto the pillow. It wasn’t long before he raised his knees. He began to thrust up into her as he used his grip on her hips to bounce her on him.  She moaned as he hit a spot inside her that filled her with such a wonderful tingle down to her toes.

 

“Maker’s breath...you feel so damn good…” Cullen moaned as he watched the way her breasts also bounced.

 

“That...was my line…” She answered between pants.  She leaned forward just enough. The angle of his shaft teased her clit just right.  She cried out as she felt her climax rise so fast she couldn’t do anything but hold onto him tightly as she hit her orgasm full force.  “Oh...Cullen!”

 

She clenched around him, trying to milk him for every last drop.  Cullen grunted brokenly before his thrusting broke rhythm and he slammed his hips into hers as he came inside her.  Her name came out of his mouth in a ground out, broken groan. She slumped onto his naked chest and tried to catch her breath.  

 

“...holy shit…” She gasped, a huge satisfied smile on her face.

 

Cullen chuckled in response.  “And that...was my line.”

 

Laughing, she shifted to rest her arms crossed on his pectorals while her chin rested on her arms.  “After being told what templars were by Evelyn, I kind of had this idea that you would be this innocent, sex-shy, holy man.”

 

“Sex-shy?” Cullen blinked before he settled back.  “I...well, I haven’t exactly indulged in such activities often.  But not all templars take vows of chastity.”

 

“Well, I know of _one_ templar I’m _very_ glad didn’t take such vows.”

 

Cullen blushed a bit but grinned.  He looked a bit smug as well. “I’ll take that as you quite enjoyed yourself.”

 

Draven rolled her eyes.  “Was the first time on the desk not enough to of a hint?  You’re devastatingly sexy and sometimes I think you don’t even realize it.”

 

“D-devastatingly sexy?” Cullen couldn’t hide how pleased that made him while he also looked a bit embarrassed.  “I, er, don’t believe anyone has ever complimented me so.”

 

“Seriously?” Draven sat up, looking down at the man still under her.  “Because from where I’m sitting...I’m one lucky girl.”

 

He laughed, sliding his hands over her bare thighs.  “Well, I’m not exactly lacking in fine scenery either.”

 

“Keep that up, templar, and I my have to let you polish your sword more often.”  She smirked, remembering the old entendre she’d read in a campy romance novel years ago.

 

By the heated flare in his eyes, she’d definitely said the right thing.  “Promises, promises.”

 

She slid off of him.  Stepping off the bed she winced as her legs wobbled a bit.  He sat up, swinging his legs to the side. He watched her sheepishly.  She walked toward the door. Peeking out and listening, it was obvious by the lack of talking and general noise that they were still alone.  She turned and crooked her finger at him. “How about a shower?”

 

Cullen raked his gaze up and down her naked body.  His arousal began to become prominent again as he stood.  “I do believe I can agree with that idea…”

 

* * *

 


	8. Stumble Then a Crawl

* * *

Draven took her sweet ass time getting pulled back together after her steamy shower with Cullen.  She was a bit exhausted, but for a really  _ good _ reason that left her smiling.  She’d pulled her clothing back on save for changing her underwear.  She finished up the dusting and wiping down the counters. Cullen had rejoined her downstairs, a rather smugly pleased smile on his own face.  Things felt better then they’d been in a week or possibly longer. Cullen was drinking from a bottle of beer she’d picked up for the house a few days ago while staring down the map full of markings.  Draven wiped her brow, tossing the well used sponge into the sink after finishing the kitchen. She rounded the counter. 

 

“Any luck?” She sidled up beside him.  He reached over and pulled her snugly to his side.  

 

“I asked Evelyn and Bull to check out these three areas today,” he pointed out three separate areas within a ten mile radius.  He then pointed out two other ones on the farther side of the map. “I also sent Dorian and Varric to check out these two here.”

 

“I still haven’t had anyone show up with weird shit happening to them.  Like me.”

 

The doorbell rang, making Draven look up.  Cullen released her while looking askance at her.  She shrugged. Making her way to the door, she peered out the peephole.  Her heart dropped to her toes. Stepping back, she stared at the door in disbelief.  She was distantly aware of Cullen’s watchful eyes on her back. Dragging in a wavering breath, she opened the front door slowly.  

 

“Randal…”

 

The man looked at her with an awkward wave and shuffling of feet.  “Hey, Draven. Been a while…”

 

_ No, shit. _  She wanted to say.  She eyed the dark haired man on her doorstep.  “What do you want?”

 

Randal flinched under her sharp tone.  “I, uh, talked with Angela. Just wanted to touch base, you know?  Can I...come in?”

 

Draven wanted to scream at him.  She wanted to hit him, kick him, throw rocks at him until she couldn’t lift her arms anymore.  But she stood frozen. Her past was overlaying her present and she couldn’t move. She  _ should _ tell him to get the hell away from her.  Her numb mind couldn’t begin to function properly.  

 

“Perhaps another day.” Cullen answered from behind her, steadying her with a hand on her back.  Anchoring her in place. “And a call ahead of time for her to prepare properly for guests.”

 

Randal’s sheepish demeanor disappeared at the sight of Cullen.  He stood a bit taller and looked at Draven. “Who’s he?”

 

Cullen held his hand out past her for a handshake.  “Cullen Rutherford. May I ask who you are?”

 

Draven reached up and grabbed Cullen’s forearm, pulling his arm around her.  She didn’t want Randal’s taint on him. Stepping back, ignoring the pointed look Randal gave her gesture.  “Leave. Now.”

 

Randal looked peeved.  “Hey, I just want to talk.  I think you at least owe me that.”

 

“I don’t owe you anything!  Now get the fuck away from me!!” Draven hung her head and let some of her emotion loose.  Cullen sucked in a sharp breath, moving quickly. He shoved her inside behind him and glared at Randal.  

 

“Remove yourself before you find yourself moved.” Cullen slammed the door and turned to Draven, cupping her face.  “Draven...you need to calm yourself. Your magic is spiking.”

 

A cold chill of dread washed over her.  She looked up, panic in her eyes. Then she felt it.  The lights were flickering in the living room. Because of her.  She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She subdued her magic with a bit more effort than usual.  Once it was under control again, she pushed her face into his chest. Her emotional plug popped loose.  She bit her lip, hating the tears that began to fall. 

 

“Is this a case of ‘don’t ask’?” Cullen asked softly, respectfully.  

 

Draven took a long moment before she shook her head.  “No. Y-you should probably know. If we continue this.”

 

“Whenever you feel like it, I’ll wait.”

 

“He’s my ex.  We were together three years ago.” She sighed as she pulled away.  She hugged herself tightly, digging her nails into her upper arms. She looked at the floor, ignoring the blurred edges to her vision.  “I...we...were pregnant. I was supposed to marry him. And then he got drunk. We had a fight. He said some...very horrible things. And then while drunk, he shoved me out of his way.  I fell. Down a flight of concrete stairs. I lost the baby.”

 

Cullen didn’t move.  Draven chanced a look up at his face.  She nearly recoiled a step at the look of pure, unfiltered, potent fury in his eyes.  He turned on his heel and stormed to the front door. He slammed it on his way out. Draven watched, wide eyed, as he disappeared.  The ability to hold herself up gave out on her. Her knees smacked the floor as she stared helplessly at the door. The worst part was, she knew he’d be back.  He  _ had  _ to come back.  He didn’t have anywhere else to go.  She sat there for a long while, unseeing.  That’s where Evelyn found her when they returned.  

 

…..

 

Evelyn paced the downstairs after having Bull help her put Draven in her bed.  Bull had gone off to try and locate Cullen, on the off chance he  _ could _ find the commander.  Evelyn was livid. After the tiny amount she’d squeezed out of Draven, she was ready to rip the commander a new one.  The front door opened and Evelyn knew her magic snapped with an audible crack as her anger shot toward her target as he stepped inside the house.  She began to stride forward. 

 

“Cullen Stanton Rutherford...so help me--”

 

He looked up, a bruise forming on his jaw.  But that’s not what made her draw up short. Blood smeared his knuckles as his shirt and jeans were speckled with it.  She frowned at him. He looked around the room. 

 

“Where is Draven?”

 

Gaining back her ire, she growled at him.  Her fist clenched, ice forming over it. “In her room.  Abso-fucking-lutely heart broken!”

 

Cullen’s focus sharpened.  “She’s still upset?”

 

“...still...upset…?” Evelyn repeated slowly.  “You fucking moron.”

 

Cullen blinked, his own anger rising to the surface.  “She has every right to be, but I’m not certain why _ you _ are so combative.”

 

“How  _ could _ you, Cullen!  She told you something very personal,  _ trusted you with it,  _  and you just dismissed her like that?  Even going so far as to storm off and leave her alone?”

 

Cullen looked completely caught off guard before he groaned loudly.  He ran his hand over his head. “Shit...she thinks I--? No, I was so angry at that useless waste of breath.  I went after him to...well…” He held his hands up as though to show off the bit of blood splatters on his clothing.  

 

“You...went after the man to...beat him up?” Evelyn asked, incredulously.  She closed her eyes. Her hand crackled, ice falling to the floor, as she raised her fingers to pinch her temple.  “I reiterate. You fucking moron…”

 

“For once, I agree.” Cullen sighed, moving for Draven’s room.  Evelyn stepped in his path. He glared down at her. “I have to explain this, to fix this.”

 

“Yes, you do.  But perhaps you should wash off his blood first?”

 

Cullen glanced at his clothes.  He heard the front door click shut.  Bull walked forward. 

 

“Naw, he should go in like that.  That way it’ll be more believable when she questions him.  I gotta say, Cullen. I’m damn impressed. I’m impressed that you managed to hold back so much and that he’s _alive_.”

 

“You saw him?” Cullen asked blandly.

 

“Yup.  He’s busy whining in a bar down the road to some busty wench about how some angry jackass mugged him.”

 

Cullen clucked his tongue.  He was tempted to go finish the job, but unlike his world...he was probably lucky some authorities hadn’t hauled him away in irons.  He turned back and continued to Draven’s room. He knocked once before stepping in and closing the door. She looked at him and sat up slowly.  Her face was red and puffy. He changed his mind. He wanted to lay down the same beating but tenfold the force on himself. He crossed to her.

 

“You’re back.” She stated, keeping her voice even.  

 

“Yes.  Draven,” he fell to his knees before her.  “I am so very sorry for making you think I was upset with  _ you _ .  I...I hunted this  _ Randal _ down for the cruelties he pushed upon you.  I am...unworthy of your affection. But I need you to know that I could not look upon you with anything but admiration and desire.”

 

Draven stared at him, blinking.  She flicked her gaze over him. He knew she was looking at the blood on his clothing.  “You...beat him up? For me…?”

 

“I wish I could say I’m not proud of that.  But it would be a lie.”

 

“Did he hit you?” She raised her fingers to trace his bruise.

 

“I goaded him into hitting me first.” Cullen smiled wryly.  “If he hit me first, it made my actions feel more honorable.”

 

“Is he…?”

 

“Alive?” She nodded at his response.  “Regrettably. But he will certainly not wish to come around for a long time.”

 

“You know, he could press charges against you for assault?” Draven sighed, but shifted closer to him.  “But...thank you. I don’t condone violence without reason, but...I am flattered. All that stuff I told you about is three years in the past.”

 

“Yet it haunts you.  As well it should. Things like that are unforgettable or forgivable.”

 

Draven barked out a soft laugh.  “Sometimes, I forget you’re a damn knight until you do shit like this.”

 

Cullen smirked.  “Is that a compliment I hear?”

 

“It’s an observation, you cheeky bastard.  You should really wash up. You have blood on you.” 

 

Cullen rose and ran his thumb over her cheek.  “You’re stronger than you believe, Draven.” With that he left a stunned mage behind to go take a much needed shower.

 

…..

 

“I see you’ve improved.” Solas walked up to her.  Draven looked over her shoulder at him. The fire ring she’d made glowed faintly as she forced it to die down.  His sharp gaze took in the spot she’d come to in the Fade. “You are also learning to bend the Fade to your will.  Impressive.”

 

“Not so hard once I figured it out.”

 

“True.”

 

“Why  _ are _ you here?”

 

Solas looked at her from the side of his gaze.  “Why do  _ you _ believe I am here?”

 

“Why can’t  _ you _ ever answer a question without using another question?”

 

He laughed lightly, turning his gaze away.  “You are not so impervious to such a tactic yourself.”

 

Draven held her hand out, waving it similarly to the way Solas did the first time they’d met in the Fade, a torch appeared and lit before her.  “I think you’re looking for something. Or someone. Why else would you waste so much time in this world? There aren’t any elves, at least none that I’ve seen.  They would kind of stick out, wouldn’t they? So where is this army you’re supposedly amassing? Unless you managed to hide them…”

 

Solas watched her closely, turning as she spoke.  “Perhaps you are correct.”

 

“About which part?”

 

“Perhaps all, one, or nothing.”

 

“Now I see why you chose to hide as a psychologist.” She glared.  

 

“Tell me, Draven,” Solas looked to where she’d lit the torch.  “What do you feel in the Fade?”

 

Draven looked over at it as well.  “I guess...powerful? Alive?”

 

“Why would you suppose that is?”

 

“...because I’m a mage?”

 

“No.  Dig deeper.”

 

Draven crossed her arms, staring at the flickering flame.  “I am calmed by magic. Like...like I was  _ born _ to have it.  But somehow I just got stuck in a world without it.”

 

“Stuck?” Solas looked at her keenly.  She felt unnerved by the severity of his gaze.  

 

“I guess?  I really don’t know what other word to use.  Stuck seems the closest.”

 

“You are so close, Draven.  Yet you do not know it. We are finished for now.”

 

Draven opened her eyes, sighing.  She knew this feeling a bit too well now.  She ignored the lack of memory of her dreams.  Instead she just got up and went about her day.  She didn’t bother with the usual morning shower. Just shrugged on her clothes and went out to greet her housemates.  No, they were more like family now. Dorian’s bickering at Bull, Varric’s calm yet witty quips, Evelyn’s calm humor, and Cullen’s stern stability had become such a part of her everyday life that as she watched them from the hallway...she couldn’t imagine being without them.  

 

…..

 

It was later in the evening.  Evelyn had made tea and both women sat on the stairs as the boys watched an action film Draven had stashed away somewhere in her collection of dvds.  Evelyn sipped her tea, stretching her legs out down the steps. 

 

“I think this is the most quiet time I’ve gotten in years.” Evelyn sighed peacefully.

 

“Even with all the Solas crap?”

 

“Even with all of that, yes.” Evelyn smirked, “to think even the Dread Wolf pales in comparison to my usual list of issues.”

 

That niggling feeling at the back of her mind returned full force.  “Dread Wolf?”

 

“Hm?  Oh. Yes.  Solas’ other name.  In Elven, Fen’Harel.  Hence his moniker here.  A play on his--” Evelyn’s voice faded out of Draven’s focus.  Her vision blurred as her mind flashed something so vivid it  _ hurt _ .

 

_ Solas stood, furry pelt upon his shoulders, with his back to her.  He was hunched forward like the burdens of the world had been stacked upon his shoulders.  Turning toward her, his sad eyes reflecting his turmoil.  _

 

_ “Why such sorrow, Lethallin?” She asked, striding toward him with a grace she didn’t know she possessed.   _

 

_ “I fear...what I must do.” _

 

_ “Fen’Harel...the Dread Wolf...fears.  What an idea.” She teased. He looked down from her, shaking his head at her poor joke.   _

 

_ “I fear much, Lethallan.” _

 

_ “Do what you must do, Solas.  At least in this, mother and I will understand.  You were never meant to do as the rest of us. It was never in your nature.” _

 

_ “But I do not--” _

 

_ “Solas.  Do. What.  You. Must. You carry much already.  Do no carry the guilt when it comes to me.” _

 

_ Solas watched her and stepped up to her.  He kissed her forehead. “You were always too kind for your own good.”  Before she could speak, his magic overwhelmed her. She gasped as she felt something be wrenched from her.  The force causing her to fall… _

 

Evelyn’s sharp cry of dismay was the first thing Draven heard as she came back to herself.  The jarring sensation of hitting stairs woke her up rather violently from her reverie. She thudded down the few steps to the bottom.  Glass shatters and warm tea splashed over her. The movie forgotten, Cullen rushed to her. She winced as her head collided with the wall.  She remained still before she pulled herself up and slid to sit up properly. She was in a momentary daze. She didn’t even see the shards of her mug or care for the wet splotches on her.

 

“I’m okay.” She said, trying to reassure everyone.  She blinked and looked at Evelyn. “Fen’Harel.”

 

“What about him?” Evelyn asked, having moved to her side.  

 

“I just had a really weird...flashback?  Memory? Something with him. He was sad.  Really, really sad. Then I was falling. That’s when I woke up.”

 

“Could...that be what you’ve been dreaming about?” Evelyn asked, settling on the step just up from Draven.  

 

“I...don’t know.  But something tells me that this is new.” Draven answered, brushing her hand over her brows.  “I think...I need to talk to him.”

 

“Yet we don’t know where he happens to be.” Dorian pointed out.  “Unless you happen to know how to contact him?”

 

“...no.” Draven sighed, shaking her head.  “I think I need to lay down.”

 

Cullen took her hand and helped her up.  He walked her to her room and tucked her in.  Kissing her brow, he stood to leave. Draven caught his wrist.  

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?” 

 

“For being here.” Draven smiled, feeling a wave of strong fatigue tug her toward sleep.  She barely caught his smile but she didn’t hear what he said before she slipped off into dreamland.

* * *

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, end notes doubling up. Aiyiyi. 
> 
> I've got a few kinks to smooth out in the next chapter. But stuff is beginning to happen! I'll have the next chapter up fairly soon here.


	9. These Dreams

 

* * *

The Fade was empty.  

 

The huge, open field she’d conjured up was all that was around her.  Strange, red flowers bloomed every ten feet or so. A gentle looking green plant with long, tapered, almost ear like leaves grew all over as well.  A thick looking branched tree with brilliant blue, bell shaped flowers jutted up just to her left behind her. A trickling stream was speckled with black lotus flowers and a maroon colored plant that was reminiscent to seaweed.  She leaned back on her hands. A soft breeze blew over her. She closed her eyes and could almost hear children giggling. A sad smile graced her face. 

 

_ “Mia!  Would you slow down!  I can’t carry Bran  _ and _ Rosie!” _

 

Her eyes snapped open.  The visions of two children were just down the field from her.  She hadn’t noticed a farm before. But just beyond her field was a small farm house with a large wheat field.  Upon closer inspection, there were actually four children. One was a tall girl, maybe around ten. She had rope-like braids that were dark blonde.  Her eyes were like that of a fire flickering in a hearth. From where she sat, Draven could see the girl’s eyes were a deep brown. The boy, however, is who made Draven’s heart stop.  An eight year old boy, blonde curls, and amber eyes carried a small strawberry blonde haired girl on his back while trying to hold a brunette boy in other arm. The older girl laughed and darted back, taking the smaller boy from the older boy.  The smile the young, curly haired boy gave the older girl was so innocent and full of life. 

 

He turned, looking right at her.  His features were so familiar, Draven almost cried.  He regarded where she was sitting. Could he see her?  He shook his head, as though dispelling a thought and turned to jog after the older girl.  They faded from view and Draven felt tugged backward.

 

When she opened her eyes this time, she remembered her dream.  Not only did she remember her dream, she could recall her past dreams.  Pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t imagining it all, she winced at the pain.  She rolled over and slid from her bed. She had to get outside. She  _ needed _ fresh air.  She didn’t care that she was half decent.  She slipped out into her rarely used backyard.  The moonlight on the grass that desperately needed watering and the soft breeze lightened her heart.  She stepped out into the grass and sank to the ground. Tucking her feet underneath her, she stared up at the moon.  

 

A fizzle went up her spine.  She turned and watched as Cullen approached her.  His expression was guarded. She’d sensed him and he could tell.  She’d never sensed him before. Not like this. He stopped just inside the door, leaning against the frame.  His arms crossed over his broad chest. 

 

“I just saw you and your siblings playing in the Fade…”

 

Cullen tensed visibly.  “How?”

 

“I don’t know.  But I remember my dreams now.  Solas has been training me to use my magic.”  She watched his jaw tighten. “I know, I know.  It was stupid. And I still don’t trust him. But...there’s a lot of information I think I can get out of him.  Especially now that I remember--”

 

“No.”

 

“...what?”

 

“I said, no.” 

 

Draven frowned at Cullen.  “I  _ heard _ that.  But I don’t understand wh--”

 

“The Fade is dangerous, Draven.  It isn’t a place to muck around in.”

 

“But I--”

 

“The Fade is where demons  _ possess _ mages, Draven!  They entice mages with all sorts of things.  Everything from promises, wisdom, to even carnal desires!  They bind the mages into a game and then take over them!”

 

Draven rose to her feet, feeling indignant and angry with him.  Why wouldn’t he listen to her? “I haven’t seen a demon  _ once _ , Cullen.”

 

“You just said you dreamt of my siblings and I!  I’ve never told you of my siblings! How  _ else _ would you have seen that?  Demons twist things! Make things seem innocent!”

 

“I’m not some weakling, Cullen!  Even  _ I _ can feel that!”

 

Cullen stood up to his full height, spreading his hands out palms up.  “Do you have any idea how many times I have heard that from mages with more training than you?!”

 

That stung.  Glaring back, she shook her head.  “What makes you think that I’m  _ so in danger _ of being possessed?!  What gives you the authority to tell me what my strengths or weaknesses are?!”

 

“Because I’ve had to kill more abominations than I could ever begin to count!!  People I served beside! Mages under my protection!! I’ve seen things that would make an innocent little girl like you quake in your fucking boots!!  THAT is  _ my _ authority!!  Bloody fucking experience!!!”

 

Draven stood, in awe of his venom.  She was shaking. But not from sadness or fear.  She was pissed. 

 

“Go to hell.” She whispered it, but the weight of her tone was enough to get her point across.  Cullen looked as though she’d slapped him. She was glad too. Because she  _ really _ wanted to do more than slap him.  She walked up to the door and quite literally shouldered her way past him.  She didn’t even pause when passing Evelyn in the dining room. 

 

Evelyn didn’t try to utter a word.  She’d heard enough. She knew the other three huddled out of sight had heard what she had as well.  The impact of Cullen’s fist against the door didn’t even startle her. She shook her head and sighed woefully.  Trudging back up the stairs, she returned to her room with Bull. 

 

…..

 

She couldn’t sleep.  And she didn’t want to.  She didn’t really want to see Solas.  Nor did she want to admit that Cullen had struck a very potent chord in her.  She hated the fact that she knew he had a point. But just because he had a point didn’t mean she had to accept his outburst.  She wasn’t like those other mages. She just knew it. In the deepest part of her being, she  _ knew _ .  She flopped back on her bed, throwing her arm over her face.  She wasn’t sure how long she laid there awake. But at some point, the sun came up.  Draven dragged her sorry excuse for an ass out of bed and showered. She changed and walked out into the living area.  

 

Evelyn was nursing a cup of tea.  Draven glanced around for Cullen; unsure if she wanted to see him or not.

 

“He’s not here.” Evelyn answered her unspoken question.  “I sent him out with Bull to do some recon. It’s just us girls right now.”

 

“Oh.” Draven felt a bit of disappointment settle in her gut.  She pulled out a chair and sunk into it. She dropped her face into her hands.  “You heard that last night, didn’t you.”

 

“Every word.”

 

“I didn’t--”

 

“Oh hush.” Evelyn sighed, pulling over the teapot she’d drudged up from the cupboards.  She pushed a clean mug that Draven hadn’t seen sitting there over to her. “Cullen was out of line.  Far, far out of line. But…”

 

“But…?”

 

“But…” Evelyn looked at Draven.  “He was telling the truth. He was part of a terrible tragedy befalling the first circle tower of magi, Kinloch Hold.  He was assigned to serve there in his younger years. The tower was taken over by blood mages, or maleficarum. They forcefully shoved demons into templars.  A thing unheard of before the time of the Fifth Blight. It was...a horror show. I’ve only read about it, personally, and it gives  _ me _ nightmares.  Cullen should be the one to tell you this, but given the circumstances, I think it best you know now.  He was held captive, kept alive for days, by a desire demon. It threw all manners of nasty images and even fantasies at him mentally.  It  _ tortured _ him, kept him alive in order to return and attempt to toy with him later.  It wanted to break him. After the Hero of Fereldon saved the mages with now King Alistair Theirin, Cullen was scarred mentally.   He was bitter and extremely resentful toward mages. He was then stationed at Kirkwall. That was a shitstorm in and of itself. That circle fell due to Knight Commander Meredith’s paranoia of mages.  She fed into Cullen’s distrust of magic and used it as a way to control him. It wasn’t until he saw just how far his commander had fallen before he started to understand that templars could be just as corruptible as mages.  He  _ still _ had issues with mages when we met, though nothing compared to his earlier days.  The things he’s seen and personally” dealt with…?”

 

Evelyn sighed and set her tea down.  She looked up at Draven. Draven sat, completely in awestruck silence.  She didn’t know what to say. For Evelyn to be so somber and serious...she really didn’t want to know what could make the hardened woman have nightmares.  

 

“I understand  _ why _ he said what he did.  But I’m still mad at him.  He didn’t even try to listen.  Just...talked right over me. Through me like I have no idea what I’m capable of.”

 

“He’s a man infatuated with a woman he’s terrified of losing.”

 

“But...he will.  Not because either of us  _ want _ that.  But...because we’re from separate worlds.” Draven spoke the one thing she wanted to avoid thinking about more than anything else.

 

“Yes.  There is that.” Evelyn nodded in agreement.  “There is much on that topic that I won’t even get into right now.  That is something you will both have to deal with at some point. Now...on to this business with Solas in the Fade.  Do you think he would tell you where he is?”

 

“Wait...you want me to talk to him there?  To try and find him in this world?”

 

Evelyn smirked, a bit of her usual self back.  “I may understand Cullen’s worries, but I’m also a mage.  And the Inquisitor. I’m completely open to using whatever means necessary to see my mission through.  That includes saving your world and mine.”

 

Draven smirked back.  “I think I can find a way to get him to talk some more.  He seems to love talking.”

 

“That he does.   _ Never _ ask him about the Fade.  He’ll never shut up…” Evelyn drawled, sipping her tea with an annoyed eye roll.  Draven snickered into her own cup.

 

…..

 

Now that she was there, in the Fade, the task of trying to weedle information out of Solas suddenly seemed rather daunting.  How could she get the knowledge she wanted without giving herself away? She found herself back in that rolling field of strange fauna and flora.  Instead of sitting, she stood at the crest of a hilltop. A small village was just ahead. She was far enough away that she couldn’t see anyone but close enough to smell the farmland.  

 

“Interesting choice.  Why here?”

 

She turned to watch Solas approach.  “Honestly? I have no idea. This is the second time I’ve come here.  I just envisioned it and here I am.”

 

“I knew I man who was from this village.  His dreams were...hard to manage.”

 

“Where is this village?” Draven stared back across the field.  

 

“Honnleath.  It is a small village in a country called Ferelden.  Quite a few intriguing things happened here.”

 

Draven saw them again.  The same four children, running across the far edge of the field.  Her eyes followed them. Solas studied her closely. “I feel like a great sadness weighs over this place.  Why do I feel like that, Solas?”

 

“It is overrun with Darkspawn during the Fifth Blight.  Although it barely manages to stand through the Blight because of the mage who lived here.  He raised a stone golem to protect the people. But among the dead were those children’s parents.”

 

Draven clenched the fabric of her pants.  “If I can see things in the Fade that happened in another world, then that must mean we’re connected.  Right?”

 

“Seems logical.”

 

“Does that mean you’re still in my world?”

 

Solas inclined his head.  “Yes. For the time being.”

 

“Do...do you think I should train my magic with you in person?  In the waking world? I mean, I can use it here really well, yeah.  But what if I’m missing something in person?”

 

“Do not worry, my friend.  You will find me when it is time.”

 

Draven watched him turn from her.  It was then that she realized something that she had been previously unaware of up until then.  She had been speaking Elven with him from the start.

 

…..

 

After waking up, Draven had sat in her bed just staring at her hands.  She made her way from her room after a good half an hour. She walked over to the couch and sank onto it.  She was staring ahead, not really seeing anything in particular. After a while, Varric meandered into the living room to flop on the cushy armchair he deemed his thinking space.  He asked her a question. She glanced at him as though unable to interpret what he’d said. Varric frowned at her.

 

“Hey, you okay there Sunshine?  You don’t look so hot.”

 

Draven swallowed thickly.  “Yeah.”

 

Varric looked unconvinced.  “Look, if it’s about--”

 

“Varric.  I’d like you accompany me on a scouting excursion.” Cullen cut in, coming down the stairs.  He gave no indication of even realizing he’d just interrupted Varric. He wasn’t even looking up.  He was shuffling one of the maps in his hands. Ever the bloody professional.

 

“Uh, sure thing, Curly.” Varric reached over and pat Draven’s leg.  “Cheer up, Sunshine. Shit could be a  _ lot _ worse.”

 

_ It already is. _  Draven kept her thoughts to herself and smiled thinly at Varric.  Evelyn was the next to come down. She prepared some coffee for herself and Draven before she flounced onto the couch.  Draven too the offered coffee. She purposely avoided looking at Cullen. He apparently was doing the same. Fine by her.  Two could play that game. 

 

“Well?” Evelyn asked a little impatience bleeding into her voice. 

 

“He didn’t allude to his whereabouts.  Instead he told me I’d find him when it was time.  But there’s more--”

 

“You  _ still _ went to the bloody Fade and talked with him?” Cullen asked incredulously.  He turned toward Evelyn accusingly. “And  _ you _ encouraged her?”   

 

“She’s talking to Solas.  There is more to all of this.  We need to find him. What better way than for him to  _ tell _ us?” Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Cullen.

 

“Un-fucking-believable.” Cullen shook his head, throwing down the map.  The paper slapped the tabletop as he puffed up indignantly. His arms banded over his chest as he glared at them both.  “Do you have  _ any _ idea the level of danger you are toying around with?”

 

Evelyn stood up, “I’m no novice mage, Cullen.  You’d do well to remember that.”

 

“Novice, no.  But I would have believed you would agree with me!   _ You _ know the dangers just as well as I!” 

 

“Oh, Andraste’s Tits, Cullen!  Stop being so damn petulant! Under the same roof as a magister, a knight-enchanter,  _ and _ a former knight-commander...she’s as safe as if she were a tower circle!!  We will  _ know _ if something goes wrong!  Solas is not a demon! She hasn’t mentioned talking to anyone else--”

 

“No?  Did she tell you about the visions of children?  What if  _ those _ are just the start?”

 

“Enough…” Draven sighed, standing up.  She raised her hand tiredly. “I get it.  You’re scared. You think I’m inept. Whatever.”

 

Cullen ground his teeth audibly.  “It isn’t about ineptitude. It’s about keeping you safe and alive.  Toying with fate is never a good idea.”

 

“Fate?” Draven laughed bitterly.  “You think this is fate? Awesome!  If this is fate, then can it just be done fucking with me already?!  ‘Cause I’m sick of  _ fate _ !”  Draven spat the last word.  “All fate has ever done for me is to rip my parents away from me violently, rob me of motherhood, and plant a shitload of magical problems in my lap!!”

 

“Draven--”

 

“Oh, just give it a rest, Cullen.” Draven huffed, rubbing her brows.  “I’m not one of your wards. I’m going to keep doing whatever I need to.  It’s not like I can just  _ stop _ going to the Fade.  It just happens. I have no control on that.  But I  _ do _ have enough control on the Fade around me while there that I know I’m safe.”

 

Evelyn made a soft choking sound.  “You have control over the Fade?” 

 

Draven looked at the look of bewilderment on Evelyn’s face.  “You don’t?”

 

“No, not really.  Mages don’t generally carry such capabilities.”

 

“Dorian…?”

 

“Afraid not, dear.” Dorian spoke up, finally from where he stood by his bedroom door.  He just watched the verbal regurgitations happening from afar. “I do believe Solas was the only one I knew of.  And given the fact that he is supposedly this Fen’Harel…?”

 

Varric sighed, running his hand over his face.  “Shit. You remember that whole thing about all the messes we always seem to find around you, Icy?”

 

Evelyn glowered at him a moment.  “And you feel you need to remind me of this now?”

 

“Hey, I’m just sayin’.  It’s like hanging around Hawke, all over again…” Varric spoke with a shake of his head.

 

Cullen rolled his eyes.  “With far less criminal damning events.”

 

“Would you all stop agreeing that I’m some kind of trouble attractant?!” Evelyn blurted, throwing her hand and prosthetic arm up in exasperation.  

 

“Can’t help it, Evie.  You _simply_ _draw_ all sorts of chaos.  It would be remiss of us not to point such details out.” Dorian smirked, sauntering the rest of the way into the room as Bull finally came downstairs.  The large man yawning widely before looking around the room. 

 

“What’d I miss?” 

 

“Nothing.” Evelyn spoke at the same time Varric and Dorian said, “Icy/Evie’s trouble attracting.”

 

Bull snorted.  “That? I’d think that was damned obvious.  Look who she sleeps with. And quite  _ enjoyably _ , I’d like to add.” His grin at the way Cullen shifted uncomfortably with a grumbled ‘Maker’s Breath’ was enough to make Evelyn giggle.

 

Draven couldn’t help the small snort she let escape.  “Not that all of this isn’t amusing as hell, but maybe we could talk about another issue I seem to be facing here.”

 

Evelyn returned her attention to Draven.  “Yes, you were in the middle of trying to say something else when we were  _ interrupted. _ ”  She didn’t have to look at Cullen to know her sharp emphasis on the last word made the commander flinch.

 

“It’s probably best if I just...show you.” Draven drew in a deep breath before she began to speak again.  This time, in Elven.  **_“I apparently am fluent in Elven.”_ **

 

As expected, they all stared at her.  Evelyn was the first to move. She cleared her throat with her right fist over her lips and inhaled slowly.  “In the words of Varric...well, shit.”

 

* * *

  
  


 


	10. These Lips Don't Lie

* * *

“Well fuck me.” Dorian shook his head.  Draven blinked at his choice of vocabulary and nearly laughed.  The Tevinter mage crossed his left arm over his ribs and propped his right elbow on his left hand.  His right fingers twirling his moustache inquisitively. “And you learned this where? The Fade? Solas, perhaps?”

 

Draven shrugged.  “From what I can tell, I may have been speaking it all along in the Fade with Solas.” 

 

“And that didn’t seem  _ odd _ to you?” Cullen snapped.  Draven cut him a very cold look.

 

“Up until recently, I didn’t  _ know what _ I’d been dreaming or that I was even  _ in  _ the Fade in the first place.  Or don’t you recall that I was having my memories of that blocked or something?  I  _ only _ just realized that I  _ could _ speak it fluently.”

 

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Maybe you should be very clear on  _ exactly _ what you’ve seen, spoken about, and done within the Fade.” 

 

Draven stepped around Evelyn and crossed the room to Cullen.  He didn’t flinch at her approach.  _ Show him _ .  The same voice that spoke to her about how to heal the little girl floated over her mind.  It was so soft and gentle. She hesitated before the mental image of how to approach that task swam over her vision.  She reached up quickly and placed her fingertips to his temple and pushed her magic into his mind. She released all that he’d asked to know directly into his mind’s eye.  It honestly took only the briefest fraction of a second, but it was more than enough. 

 

The very instant she knew he’d seen and heard it all, she felt a crushing force rip her magic from her violently through her fingertips out.  Cullen fled from her touch like she’d just put fire to his skin. She felt her knees crumble under her as her vision swam and darkened. The only thing she heard beyond the numb darkness was the scream of her name from Evelyn.

 

…..

 

Yelling.  That was the clearest thing she could make out.  Angry voices raised in argument. She couldn’t make out the garbled words entirely.  Bits here and there sparked something in her mind. Her body was waking up. As though she’d been made numb from the nerves inside of her outward.  Then a hot lance of pain spread from the center of her chest outward in throbbing waves. Her magic. She could feel it ebbing and flowing again. She sat up and took in her surroundings.  She was in her room again. With a heavy sigh, she made her way out of her room. She almost regretted opening the door.

 

“--and you thought  _ that _ was the appropriate solution?!” Dorian cried angrily.

 

“What would you have had me do, Dorian?!  It was as much a gut reaction as any of  _ your _ magic spells!  Do you forget I was a templar for a grand part of my life?!” Cullen replied sharply.

 

“Enough already!” Evelyn roared over both fighting men.  “What’s done was done! We cannot change that! What we  _ can _ do is figure out what the bloody hell is going on with our friend!  Draven is as much a victim here as any!”

 

Dorian moved to argue, “Evie--”

 

“I said  _ enough _ !!  Cullen reacted!  And at a rather great cost to himself!  He damn near gave himself a fucking concussion on the table!  Draven will be  _ fine _ in a little while.  It wasn’t nearly strong enough to actually  _ harm _ her.  Cullen hasn’t been at his peak of templar powers for  _ years _ now!  I’m certain he’s feeling far worse than any hurt feelings at this point!”

 

Cullen sighed, seated on a chair with his head in his hands.  From the sweat on his brow and the tense posture he exhibited, it was obvious he was in pain.  Draven steeled herself and walked forward. She ignored the concerned looks threw her way. She drew up next to Cullen.  He looked up at her slowly. The obvious anger and guilt in his eyes was overwhelming. 

 

“So... _ that _ was a smite.” She mused.  Cullen winced and looked away.

 

“Forgive me...but it was so sudden.  I’m not very...I still can’t trust magic the way that others--”

 

Draven sighed and moved to her knees beside him.  She reached for him, pausing briefly as he flinched from her.  She bit her lip and gently laid her hand on his forearm. “It’s...it’s  _ my _ fault.  I didn’t think about what you might do in reaction.  But, I had to show you. And I just...there’s a lot I still need to tell you.  There’s this voice--”

 

“That speaks to you and tells you how to use your magic.  You showed me. More than the Fade itself, you showed me everything else too.”  Cullen looked at her fully. He looked scared. “Draven...this... _ all _ of this is why I worry about you.  That voice...it could be a-a spirit or demon trying to get you to--”

 

“Heal little girls?  Mend broken bones? Something tells me a demon would rather harm them than heal them.” Draven moved to withdraw her hand.  Cullen reached out and snagged her hand with his. 

 

“No...but...I’m lost here.  This is both new and far too similar at once.” He laced his fingers with hers.  

 

Evelyn leaned against the back of the couch.  “Do you think you can repeat that little trick with me, Draven?”

 

Draven looked up, clearly unsure.  Evelyn smiled patiently at her. Draven rose and squeezed Cullen’s hand briefly before moving to the Inquisitor’s side.  She raised her fingers to Evelyn’s temples. She glared at the trembling of her own hands. Evelyn raised her hand up to lightly tightened her hand over Draven’s wrist for reassurance.  

 

“I’m a mage, Draven.  I can handle foreign magic.”

 

Draven nodded before breathing out and finding that little odd niche inside herself again.  She repeated the same motion as earlier. The flow of her magic into Evelyn’s mind was both comforting and exhilarating.  Evelyn shivered. It was over nearly as quickly as it had been with Cullen. The difference being, Evelyn opened her eyes and smiled broadly after.  Draven stepped back, dropping her hands. “Did it work?”

 

“Swimmingly.” Evelyn shook her head.  “Maferath’s balls!”

 

Varric snickered, Dorian scoffed, Bull chuckled, and Cullen frowned at Evelyn’s swearing.  Draven, however, shifted from one foot to the other. “Well?”

 

“I see now what you mean.  But, you have certainly not encountered demons.  I can fully assure you of that.” Evelyn’s voice was full of confidence.

 

“You can be sure?” Cullen worried his hands on his jean-clad knees.

 

“Absolutely.” Evelyn nodded once.

 

“But...she saw...well...you know now.”

 

“Cullen, she was seeing  _ your _ dreams.  Because of your...ahem...connection.  You subconsciously were dreaming of yourself and your siblings.  She entered your mind, your dreams, and saw it from afar. Like a memory playing out.” Evelyn laughed breathlessly with near giddiness.  “Maker, do you know what this  _ means _ ?”

 

“Erm...no…?” Draven lifted her right thumb to her lips and began to nibble on her nail.

 

“Draven,  _ you _ are not a normal mage.  You are a dream-walker. Something we’ve only heard tales of in our world.  Only elves or, more specifically, elven spirits were ever supposed to be capable of such a feat!  It’s remarkable!” 

 

Dorian sat up straight in his seat he’d taken.  “Fasta vaas! Truly? You...well, that  _ would _ explain how she can command the Fade.”

 

Cullen scrubbed his hands over his face.  “Wonderful…”

 

Bull studied Draven closely.  “Kadan...is it possible she just  _ received _ this kind of magic from that cube thing?”  His voice held an edge that made Draven’s gut clench.  

 

Evelyn looked to her lover and frowned as if thinking it over for the first time.  “All things considered, I’m not entirely certain. It would seem rather unlikely--”

 

“Bloody damn near impossible, really.” Dorian threw out.

 

Varric drummed his right hand on the armrest while he propped his head with his left hand.  “So, if she didn’t get this freaky shit from the cube thing?”

 

“Then...she’s had it all along.” Cullen sat back, shaking his head.  “The cube would have just, what, awoken it? But how? She seemingly had no magic when we first came across her.”

 

Draven was beginning to feel like an exhibit in a freak show.  Everyone speculating around her wasn’t helping her. Rather, instead, she was developing a headache.  So much was being said around her that she couldn’t quite catch it all.

 

“Then it was sealed?” Bull hedged, shaking his head.  “This is starting to sound like Solas did something really fucked up.”

 

“What else is new?” Varric sighed.  “In the words of Hawke,  _ ‘what could possibly go wrong?’ _ ”

 

Dorian rolled his eyes.  “If she was, in fact, born with mage abilities in a world with no magic whatsoever, how exactly does that equal a Solas tampering?”

 

Bull growled, “ _ because _ .   _ He _ came  _ here _ for a reason.  And my guess? He was looking for something.  Or, more likely,  _ someone. _ ”

 

“...me…?” Draven scrunched her brow.  “Why, in all the seven hells, would he be looking for  _ me _ ?”

 

“You don’t suppose Solas  _ knew _ of another dream-walker?” Evelyn continued, almost as though she were pretending not to have heard Draven.  

 

“He  _ is _ one.  Perhaps he  _ sensed _ her somehow?” Dorian sighed, shrugging.

 

“But how?  He’s already proven to have control over the Eluvians.” Bull argued.  “I don’t like this…”

 

Dorian rose his immaculate brows.  “For once, Bull, you and I  _ agree _ on something!” 

 

Draven ground her teeth as her ire rose.   **_“I am standing right here!”_ **

 

Cullen looked at her, his lips drawn thin.  “Draven, we cannot understand you when you speak Elven.”

 

Draven took a deep breath and forced herself to calm a bit.  “I said, I’m standing right here.”

 

Evelyn turned a sheepish eye to Draven.  “My apologies, Draven. We got a bit...carried away.”

 

“ _ Why _ can Solas also dream-walk?  Is he also that kind of special spirit or whatever?” Draven crossed her arms, trying to keep her hands from wringing in anxiety.  

 

Evelyn paused, her face a cloud of thought.  Draven had learned this was her thinking face.  Evelyn refocused. “Solas, Fen’Harel...he isn’t simply an Elven spirit.  He’s...an Elven God.”

 

Draven felt her blood go cold.  The rush of her pulse drowned everything else out.  “H-he’s...a…?”

 

“Yes.” Evelyn said at the same time Cullen muttered, “he thinks so.”

 

“Are you saying...I’ve been...um...conversing with a-a god...in the Fade?  And um, I  _ insulted _ a  _ god _ in the fucking Fade?” Draven’s voice pitched higher as she spoke.  

 

“You insulted Chuckles?” Varric sat up straighter, a grin on his face.  “Please tell me more!”

 

“If Solas meant you harm--” Evelyn started.

 

Cullen interjected, “more harm than already done you mean.”

 

Evelyn shot him a dark look.  “ _ If Solas meant you harm _ , then you’d already be a lost cause.  He  _ does _ wait many things out until the bitter end, but if he intended you harm?  He’d have fulfilled that by now.”

 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience?” Draven kept clenching and unclenching her hands on her upper arms.

 

“Oh, I am.” Evelyn’s eyes darkened as she held up her left, amputated arm.  “He basically caused  _ this _ .” 

 

“He  _ did _ cause that.” Bull grumbled from behind Evelyn where he’d come to kneel on the couch, draping his arms over the back with his hands on her small hips.  “And I  _ still _ have some bones to pick with him over  _ that _ .”

 

“There are no guarantees with Solas.” Cullen sighed, standing up finally.  “He may still intend to use you for ill-meant purposes.”

 

“...in other words, I’m Schrodinger’s cat.  I’m both in danger and not.” Draven ignored the puzzled looks at her analogy.  She raised her fingers to her head and scratched her head a bit. “I think...I need coffee.  And whiskey. Yeah...definitely whiskey.”

 

…..

 

It was infuriating, really.  When flustered or irritated, Draven would start speaking Elven.  That, of course, only drew forth more frustration begetting more Elven.  After dinner came and went, Draven decided she needed to go for a run. She pulled on some shorts and a tank top.  Her running shoes came next. As she moved for the front door, Cullen met her at the bottom of the stairs. His quirked brow at her attire made her explain what she was doing.  He requested to join her and she’d said yes. She’d waited for him to get ready and five minutes later, they were out the door.

 

Running in the evening always had a soothing effect on her.  As the sun dipped further down past the horizon, Draven continued running.  Cullen kept pace with her effortlessly. She finally reached a point where she needed to slow and walk for a bit.  Or stretch. She came across a nice little park bench and slowed to a jog then walk before she stopped. She began to stretch her legs and arms a bit.  Cullen had come to a stand beside her. He was breathing a little less heavier than she was. How the hell he could run in jeans, keep pace without effort, and  _ still _ look good even while sweaty...was beyond her.  She spotted a water fountain and gestured to it.  Cullen glanced at it and approached it with her. Draven bent and activated it to show him before sipping a few times then stepping back.  Cullen always amazed her with how fast he figured her world out. She walked back across the path to the bench. 

 

As she put her foot up to retie her loose shoe laces, a couple of guys came walking down the path.  A wolf whistle came from a couple of them. She rolled her eyes and straightened up. 

 

“Well, hello there beautiful.” One of the wolf-whistlers spoke as he approached her.  

 

“Buzz off.” She sneered, turning away.  He laughed and stepped into her path.

 

“Whoa, hey there sweetheart.  No need to get snippy…”

 

The man was wrenched backward without warning.  He hit the pavement as his feet lost their balance.  Cullen stood over him with an expression that made Draven’s breath hitch.  Gone was the Cullen who crookedly smiled at her, joked over coffee, and held her affectionately.  Before her was the deadly Commander of the Inquisition. How his enemies didn’t simply shit themselves and flee from him, she’d never know.  He was terrifying; and she knew he would never harm  _ her.   _ But these assholes didn’t know that.  She looked over at the remaining jerks.  They were slinking back a few feet.

 

But there was always that one dumbass who had to try to prove himself.  “Hey! What the hell?! We were just talkin’ to her!”

 

“I will say this once, and only once.  Leave now or you will regret speaking so uncouthly to the lady.” Cullen’s voice was all command and partial snarl.

 

“What are you gonna do?  Huh?” The same dumbass spoke up, stepping forward and hitting his chest with both hands.  Draven closed her eyes and shook her head at how stupid he was. She heard Cullen’s foot shift on the pavement.  Her eyes snapped open as Cullen’s muscles coiled. She couldn’t let him hurt these guys. Even if they were stupid enough to goad him into a fight.  If anyone were to report him, he’d be in huge trouble. 

 

She stepped up, swallowing her apprehension at the murderous gleam in his eyes, and pressed herself up to his chest.  “Cullen...let it go. Let’s just go…”

 

Cullen tensed under her hands, his heart hammering against her fingers.  He flicked his gaze back and forth between her and the idiots. “Are you certain?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .”

 

His arm slid around her protectively before he shifted to pull her around him as he turned and began to walk forward with her in front of him.  He placed himself purposely between her and the guys. He kept glaring back over his shoulder until they were far enough away for him to feel it was safe enough.  He dropped his stiff stance. Draven kept glancing at him the whole time. He relaxed enough to breath a bit easier. He raised his hand to rub at his neck as though in pain.  

 

“Here, let me.” Draven stopped and stepped up with her hands to his neck.  She watched the momentary distrust flicker in his eyes; stilling her. Frozen with her hands halfway to him, Draven frowned.  

 

“I…”

 

“I broke your trust.  I get that. I own that.” Draven sighed, dropping her hands.  “But what I  _ don’t _ get is this...this damn back and forth.  We’re okay, then we’re not. Then we’re back to okay or something like it…”

 

“Draven, templars and mages have been at war with one another for longer than I’ve been alive.  Always distrusting, always looking for how the other will strike first and how to defend against it.  I-I...was no different. Worse, even. I…”

 

“Kinloch Hold and Kirkwall.  I know. Evelyn told me. Not that I really get all of what any of that means.  But I think I got the gist of it.”

 

Cullen’s jaw clenched as he looked away from her.  “That was not her place to say.”

 

“No.  And she knew that.  But after that...episode we had...she felt I  _ needed _ to know.”

 

“Things...things that happened in Kinloch have...they’ve forever scarred me, Draven.  Not just physically but mentally as well. I-I’m not...I’m not able to be as whole and worthy of a man as I once was.  I have said and done things so inherently wrong and prejudiced against mages that I...I could never hope to be forgiven for.”

 

Draven reached out to him again, slowly this time.  She lightly dragged her fingers over his hand. His eyes turned back to her.  His hand twitched before he turned it to grab hers. She lightly tugged his arm and motioned with her head for him to follow her.  She led him down through some trees to a little pond area, bathed in the moonlight. She pushed aside some weeping willow bows and stepped through to sink onto the ground beneath.  Cullen sat beside her, watching the moon ripple on the water as various waterfowl swam around or fish broke the surface for the nighttime meal.

 

Cullen breathed out before he let himself speak about things he’d tried to forget.  “I was stationed at Kinloch Hold when I was...young. Stupidly young. I didn’t understand the fearfulness of some of the other templars of the mages.  Not at first. I thought they were just old and ignorant to change. Maybe they were just prejudiced because they’d been taught to be at a young age. My parents never disparaged against mages.  In fact, we had a mage living in our village of Honnleath. He never bothered anyone so no one bothered him. I just did my duties in the circle. And then...then  _ she _ stumbled across my path.”  He flicked his gaze at her as though to weigh her reaction.

 

Draven smiled gently at him.  “I take it she was mage?”

 

Cullen breathed out a soft laugh.  “Yes. She was a mage. Lovely, kind-spirited, soft-spoken, and had the most wicked sense of humor at times.  Surana Amell was...a beautiful rarity. I was told to attend her harrowing. I...was so bloody terrified. I’d already attended several.  Of the few before hers, only one had become possessed. But, before that mage could become an abomination, Knight-Commander Greagoir slew them.  So, I’d never seen an abomination. Surana passed her harrowing with little effort. She...caught me off guard in the hallways after. She teased me...erm...well...about  _ things _ .  And I ran away like a silly, terrified school boy.  I could hear her laughter chasing me down the hall too.

 

It was a few days later when I found her in one of the rarely used corners of the library.  I kissed her. I had to leave quickly so as not to allow us to be seen. For her sake just as well as mine.  Fraternization of mages was strictly forbidden. But it happened. In any case, it was only one day after that when the Wardens came to take a talented mage away from the tower to aid in the war against the Darkspawn.  The Fifth Blight. They chose Surana to be the one. She left. And then...the maleficar rose up. The tower fell to blood magic. Abominations tore through the sleeping ranks of templars. The unpossessed mages...they...they  _ forced _ demons into templars.  The demons don’t simply possess templars.  They destroy them. Agonizingly slow from the inside.  I fought to my last draught of lyrium. I watched my friends, templars, be ripped apart piece by piece before my very eyes.  I wasn’t able to save them. But the maleficar weren’t able to kill me. So they decided, instead, to lock me inside a barrier.  A cage of magic. In my weakened state, I could hardly keep myself upright let alone break through a barrier. That...that is when they sent the desire demon to me.  I-it put...images in my head. Desires, wants, pleasures...anything it could find inside of me that it could use against me. It  _ tortured me _ endlessly for days?  Weeks? Months? I don’t even know how long I was in there.  Time seemed meaningless between the mental attacks  _ and _ the physical slashing of its insidious claws over my person.”

 

Draven was holding her left hand over her mouth, watching him speak with such a haunted expression on his face.  Tears rolled down her face. He took a quivering, shuddering breath and continued.

 

“Then she returned.  With then Warden Alistair.  Surana found me and I...I thought she was...the demon toying with me.  I said very horrid, wicked things to her. She and Alistair saved the tower.  I was so angry. So betrayed and even hurt that she didn’t choose to have the tower purged of all mages.  But even more so by the way she looked at Alistair. I felt I should have known better. I feared mages then.  I hated them. I thought...I thought they weren’t...human. They were merely tools used by demons to demolish all that was good in the world.  I believed so much in the Chantry being for only good; that magic was purely evil. That is how Knight-Commander Meredith convinced me to become Knight-Captain at Kirkwall.  I allowed my anger and pain to guide me into mistreatments of mages. So when Marion Hawke came along and rocked the boat so violently, I thought things were going to hell once more.  And then, because of Hawke, I slowly came to realize that...Meredith’s methods were...too much. Too harsh. Hawke proved to me that mages were people too. Her sister was a mage in Kirkwall’s circle.  Hawke  _ knew _ because magic ran in her family.  She had just as much reason to hate magic as I, but she chose to look past her own suffering at the hands of mages.  Especially after her mother was murdered by a psychotic mage. After Meredith went absolutely mad, using tainted red lyrium, I came to some sense and fought back against her.  I was then promoted to Knight-Commander and served as such for a short time before Seeker Cassandra came to formally ask for my assistance with Divine Justinia’s accords...and then the Chantry blew up at Haven.  Evelyn stumbled out of the Fade, we fought Corypheus, chased Solas, and now...here we are.”

 

Cullen turned his head to look at Draven.  His expression changed from haunted to alarmed in a flash.  He turned and leaned toward Draven, lifting his hands to cup her cheeks and wipe her tears with his thumbs.  “Draven--”

 

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Shh.  Don’t cry.  I know you aren’t like those maleficar--”

 

“Are you kidding me?!” Draven couldn’t fight the shrill indignation in her voice.  “ _ That’s _ why you think I’m crying?!  You idiot! I’m crying  _ for you _ !!  That...that is...horrible!”

 

Cullen didn’t know what to say as he stared into her tear streaked face.  She just didn’t seem to be able to stop the tears. She hiccuped and was shaking lightly.  Draven reached up and put her hands over his. Cullen leaned forward and kissed her then. It wasn’t much more than a simple brushing of lips.  But the emotions both felt were enough to convey something deeper. Draven withdrew her hands and scrubbed her arms over her eyes. They stood and laced their hands together while they lazily walked back home together in the night.  Draven leaned against Cullen and he tucked her closer into his side. That was how they entered the quiet house sometime after midnight. Cullen released her, unwillingly, to head for the stairs. Draven grabbed the back of his shirt.  He stilled and looked back at her.

 

“I...will you sleep with me tonight?”

 

Cullen blinked and she watched his cheeks stain a bit in the dark house.  “...are you...certain?”

 

Draven nodded.  “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

 

Cullen’s brows furrowed before he let out a soft chuckle.  “Oh...you mean  _ sleep _ .”

 

It was Draven’s turn to blush.  “Y-yeah. I mean, I really  _ enjoy _ the other kind of ‘sleep together’, but I just want to sleep with you next to me.”

 

He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.  “Lead the way, Dray.”

 

“Dray?” Draven felt a slow smile grow on her face.  “I like that.”

 

“Oh, good.” Cullen sighed, “I was worried you might not.”

 

Draven giggled and pulled him behind her to her bedroom.  “Come on, Commander. Time for bed.”

* * *

 


	11. Falling Apart at Heaven's Door

* * *

The chill surrounding Draven sank all the way to her bones.  She stood before an enormous, ornate double door. It was the only entrance to a spire that reached for the sky.  She looked straight up, unable to see where the tower ended. Bracing herself with a quick backward glance to see if she was truly alone, she pushed the doors open.  Her feet led her into a lobby area. Chaos was rampant. Some men and women in odd armor that looked like knights ran about in a panic. Some were injured, lying prostrate upon the floors.  Some, quite fewer, wore dress-like robes and were huddled together away from the knights. She walked among them. Not one turned to look at her, even as she literally stepped out of their paths or risk being trampled.  Thus was the way of Fade, she supposed. She noticed at the far right end of the lobby area were a few of these knights standing guard over one particular doorway. She approached it cautiously, expecting to be turned away.  Draven stood at the door, hands on it, looking back and forth between the two guards. So, she really wasn’t seen here. 

 

Pushing through, she shuddered once at the odd sensation of passing through the door.  She began to make her way around. A scream made her freeze. She watched as a young woman in the dress-robes fell into the hallway.  Her stomach was bleeding profusely. The woman clutched her gut and stumbled, sobbing in terror as she did. The  _ thing _ that rounded the corner was...well, what nightmares were made of.  Draven’s eyes went wide. It was twisted; demonic looking. And it raised its claws, slashing across the woman’s back.  Blood sprayed out from her as the woman made a mangled cry. The creature watched as the woman fell to the ground in a bloody, mangled heap.  Her spine was visible through the tattered remains of flesh. The monstrous thing bent and pulled the woman up by her exposed spine. Draven covered her mouth and gasped.  The thing snapped the screaming woman’s spine in its clawed hand and then proceeded to  _ play  _ with the woman’s body.  It threw the body back and forth, slapping the bloody corpse against the walls as though using her shell as a macabre paintbrush.  

 

Bile burned at the back of Draven’s throat.  She’d seen  _ a lot _ of things that could make most people wretch just at the thought of it.  But this?  _ This _ was too much.  She closed her eyes and ran past the sight.  She heard the splat of the body hitting the wall again and nearly lost her stomach again.  When the sounds faded, she opened her eyes again. She was somewhere else now. Frowning, Draven stepped up and over rubble.  The sound of fighting drew her. She peered around the corner into a room, seeing some of the knight people with swords clashing with the monsters.  But there were too many monsters. The two knights fell as she watched. She turned away, unable to see what the nightmarish beasts would do to the corpses.  She waded through blood smeared walls, entrails she dared not glance twice at. There were body limbs strewn about in random places as well. However, as she entered another level of the tower, she wasn’t expecting the sight before her eyes.  A soft sob escaped her.

 

Crouched on one knee, being held upright barely by a propped up large sword, a younger Cullen rocked back and forth repeating the Chant of Light over and over again with a quivering voice.  A cage of purple and pink lightning surrounded him. The magic tingle coming from it was so dark and just... _ wrong _ .  Draven suppressed a shudder.  She stepped forward as a shadowy figure appeared and formed before him.   _ This is a demon _ .  She watched as the female looking creature took form and began to taunt Cullen.  He shook his head, yelling at the demon while chanting louder. He was too weak to deflect the demon’s claws as they arced through the air and ripped through his armor at his side.  His pained cry was all it took. Draven darted forward, through the barrier, ignoring the singing feeling of the evil magic. The demon looked at her. She froze. It wasn’t supposed to be able to see her.  Wasn’t it? It moved toward her and she felt her own magic flare within. Lifting her left hand, palm out toward the demon, she glared.

 

**_“Be gone.”_ ** The elven words flowed from her lips as her hand warmed and the demon recoiled with a scream.  It spun and disappeared from them. Draven turned to Cullen, dropping before him. She raised her hands to his face.  He looked up. Gone was the younger man and in his place was the one she knew. He no longer wore the templar armor of the past, but the same armor and mantle he’d worn the very night he’d come into her life.  His eyes searched her face in confusion and not a small amount of trepidation.

 

“D-Draven…?  What-how are you…?  No. No! Maker, please!  Do not use her face!” Cullen tore his gaze from her and bowed his head, returning to his desperate mumblings again.

 

“Cullen...it’s  _ me _ .  I’m  _ here _ .  I’m not…” How could she explain in a way he’d believe?  She looked around at the horror and devastation coating every surface of this dream world.  She leaned forward, cupping his cheeks while laying her head over his bowed one. She closed her eyes and felt the shifting of the Fade.  “There. Open your eyes.”

 

Cullen hesitated for a long moment.  He slowly raised his head with a frown.  His haunted gaze took in the surroundings.  A long dock stretched beneath them. Lake water lapped at the edges around the body of water lazily.  Reeds grew up along the shoreline while a field rolled away into the distance. “How did you know…?”

 

“From your memories.  It seemed like a calming place for you.  I had to get you out of that...that place.”

 

He looked at her as though actually seeing her.  “You’re not...you’re real? You are not just a visage used by the demon to--to--”

 

“It’s  _ me _ Cullen.  I’m here with you in the Fade.” Draven cast a glance around.  “Tell me about this place?”

 

He sat back a bit more comfortably with a pained grimace.  His amber eyes seeking all of the familiar landscape. “This is the small lake my siblings and I would play at all summer as children.”

 

“Can you show me?”

 

Cullen’s brow pinched.  “I-I’m not sure  _ how _ \--”

 

“Just imagine it.” She smiled at him encouragingly.  Cullen sighed and raked a hand over his hair as he did so.  Images of four young children came running down the hillside.  Cullen nearly jumped at the sight, looking at her almost in fear at first.  Draven tried to distract him from his obvious discomfort by pointing out the older boy with a head of blonde curls, “is that you?”

 

Cullen turned to study the boy.  “Yes. And there’s Mia, the eldest.  The other two are Branson and Rosalie.” The four children giggled carefreely as they ran over the dock.  Cullen and Draven quickly moving out of their path before they all leapt into the waters. Cullen sucked in a sharp breath as the smallest girl, Rosalie, seemed to sputter and have some difficulty for a moment.  But his younger visage plucked the small girl up and set her on the dock. 

 

_ “Rosie!  You have to be careful!”  _

 

_ “But I want to play too!” _

 

_ “You’re too small, half-pint!”  _ Branson called out as he splashed at her from where he bobbed in the water.

 

_ “Bran, stop that!” _ Mia chastised them as she swam back  _ “Rosie, you have to learn to swim before you can jump in.  Mum and Pa said you needed to stay on the dock or out by the shore.” _

 

Cullen chuckled softly from beside Draven.  Draven cast a look at him before the small girl stood up and stamped her foot in anger.  

 

_ “Fine then!  I’ll just go by the shore all by my lonesome!” _ Rosie stormed off the dock back to the shore and began to pat away at the mud.  In moments the girl was covered head to toe in sticky mud with a wicked grin on her face.   _ “Oh Mia~!” _

 

Draven watched as the older girl turned pale at the sight of the dirty girl.  She swam quickly toward the dock.  _ “Rosie!!  Mum  _ just _ had that dress fixed!!” _

 

Rosie took off with a peal of giggles as Mia chased after her.  The boys laughing and splashing one another. The adult Cullen smiling and shaking his head.  “She always did know how to get under our skins.”

 

“The youngest usually does.  I assume she also got you all into a fair bit of trouble often too.”

 

Cullen shot her a loaded look.  “ _ Always _ .”

 

Draven snickered as the vision of the children slowly faded from sight.  They sat there, in companionable silence for a good long while. Cullen leaned his head back against a support beam of the dock with a content sigh.   His eyes found hers.

 

“Thank you for this.”

 

“For what?”

 

“Bringing me here instead of my...my usual dreams.” 

 

“Of course, Cullen.”  Draven smiled at him, trying to hide the pain she felt for him.  “I think it’s time for us to go.”

 

“Already?” 

 

Draven smirked at him.  “Yes. Close your eyes...and wake up.”

 

…..

 

Waking slowly, Draven blinked her eyes open.  With a stretch, she rolled over. Cullen’s eyes were open and staring at her with just the smallest hint of drowsiness still apparent in their amber depths.  She looked at him a bit abashedly. She breathed in. Whatever she’d been about to say died in her brain as his lips crushed to hers. Instead, all thought dissolved into the sensation of his mouth on hers.  She molded herself to him and happily allowed him to roll them over so that she was pinned beneath his weight. He broke from her and stared into her eyes. 

 

“You are…” He shook his head as he tried to find the words.  “Beyond what I could have ever imagined.”

 

“Careful there, Commander.  You’re starting to sound sappy.” Draven grinned up at him, enjoying the feel of his curls coiling around her fingers.  She studied his face, pleased to see how rested he looked for the first time since she’d met him. How long had he suffered such horrible nightmares?  No. That was no nightmare. That was a night  _ terror _ .  

 

His eyes flickered back and forth over her face before he released a slow breath.  “Maker, but you are beautiful.”

 

“I can’t exactly complain about the scenery either.” Draven teased back although his words did send flutters through her chest.  His lopsided grin was her answer and that was all it took for her to pull him down to her again. He met her kiss more than eagerly.  Their tongues battled. The slick muscles swirling and pushing at one another until Draven gave in all-too-willingly to him. His hands were so hot on her sides that she almost wondered if he could brand her with his very flesh.  Her sleeping shorts and underwear slid off of her before her top followed. Her naked flesh met his nude chest as he shimmied out of his own sleep clothes. A low moan fell from her lips as his left hand dipped down to press his thumb to her clit.  His forefinger and middle dipped into her and she let her head fall back on her pillow as he slowly pumped his two digits inside her. 

 

“Maker, you’re so wet.” He groaned in her ear.  Licking her lips, she rocked her hips into his hand.  Her nails raked over his back lightly. She couldn’t have missed the shiver she enticed out of him.  His hand withdrew then. He handled her right thigh and pushed her leg up until her knee was wedged between his pectoral and her shoulder.  He lifted his head to stare intently into her eyes as he slowly pressed his swollen sex into her own. “How did I ever find you?”

 

Draven’s response melted into a long, low sound of pleasure as he stretched and filled her so much.  Like a glove sliding over a hand perfectly, snugly, he settled deep inside her. “Luck…?” She managed with a devious smirk.  Cullen laughed huskily right before he slid his hips back. She shuddered as he began to thrust into her. For some reason, this time felt...different.  More intimate. And good heavens, she thought she was going to die. 

 

His rocking hips, his lips trailing kisses, his teeth nibbling her flesh, his hands sliding and touching every inch of her he could, and his panting breaths in her ear; they were all so much.  She felt like sobbing without knowing why entirely. Her body sang for him in a way she’d never felt except in  _ Cullen’s _ hands.  A single phrase flew over her mind then that made her bury her face in his neck, as she helplessly clung to the man moving over and inside her.   _ He’s making love to me. _  This wasn’t fucking.  This was...deeper. More meaningful.  And she wasn’t sure she would be able to walk away from him after this.  How could she say goodbye to him now? Her very soul was crying in need for him.  Her body undulating with him in the dance his rhythm set. His length found that little spot, just perfectly angled, inside of her while he rubbed her clit with his thumb in time with his thrusting hips.  She came undone in his arms with a silent scream. Her walls clenched him as though they didn’t want to ever let him go. His seed then filled her to the brim as he came buried deep within her. She wrapped her body around him, holding him in place until he began to soften in her folds.  They breathed heavily together. 

 

“Dray…” Cullen’s hand ran soothingly over her side up to her hair.  “Look at me.”

 

She pulled back, knowing she had a few treacherous tears carving their way down her cheeks.  He leaned down and kissed them away only to cause more to fall. He seemed to understand why she was crying as she desperately held onto him.  He moved so that he laid upon his back again with her cradled in his strong arms over him. He whispered soft, soothing words into her hair as he massaged her back and thighs.  

 

“Maker, how can I let you go?” He sighed, rubbing his nose through her disheveled, fading colored curls.  

 

Draven hiccuped, shaking her head.  She couldn’t speak now. If she did...she’d say something that would make everything all the harder when it  _ was _ time to say goodbye.  They stayed like that for a long while before Draven finally sat up.  With red, puffy eyes, she began to grind on him. Cullen groaned and grabbed her hips as his arousal became apparent.  He’d never slid out of her, so the feeling of hardening once again while still buried to the hilt was...like something he never could have dreamed.  He let her grind and rock on him as she pleased. The mewling woman atop him set his blood on fire, watching her as she sought her pleasure on his body.  But there was only so much he could take before his control wore thin. He shifted his knees up and lifted her up onto her knees. Then he pounded upwards into her relentlessly.  Cullen grit his teeth as the sound of her body slamming onto his with wet slaps echoed in her room. The bed smacked into the wall with their fevered pace. But Draven’s cries of his name were enough to make him lose himself again.  He threw his head back, her name cried out into the room as he came again. 

 

Cullen slowed his thrusts and lay panting beneath her.  Guilt and anger at himself hit him full throttle. He came before her.  He looked up at her, grinding his teeth. “Dray...I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have--”

 

“Shouldn’t have what?” She replied, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose.

 

“I’ve left you dissatisfied.”

 

Draven blinked before she began to giggle.  “Oh, don’t worry about that.”

 

“No!  I’ve...I don’t...leave lovers...well.” He shook his head, frowning deeply.

 

“Cullen, I don’t have to orgasm to  _ really _ enjoy having sex with you.” 

 

“But I-”

 

Her finger on his lips silenced him.  “No buts. Besides, I love watching you get there.”

 

Cullen flushed.  He cleared his throat as a thought occurred to him.  “Dray.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I finished inside of you.  Each time we’ve...coupled.”

 

Draven rose an eyebrow at him.  “Yeah? And…?”

 

Cullen felt his heart race and his flesh goosebump.  “I  _ finished _ .   _ Inside. _ ”  He prayed she would understand him.  

 

Her brow scrunched before comprehension dawned on her brow.  However, to his surprise, she threw her head back and began to laugh.  She shook her head at him. “Oh! You’re worried about  _ that _ .  No, that’s not a problem.  I’m on birth control.”

 

Cullen quirked a brow at her askance.  “Birth...control…?”

 

“Yes.  I have a little bar thing right here,” she moved to show him her upper left arm, “it has hormones that are released into my blood that keep my body from getting pregnant.  It’s like a potion type thing that tells my blood to tell my body ‘no baby’.”

 

Cullen reached up and lightly traced the odd bump he’d never noticed before.  “And this...prevents a child from being made?” She nodded. “...are you certain it’s safe?”

 

Draven chuckled, rolling off of him.  “Very.” 

 

A couple knocks sounded on the door, making both turn toward her bedroom door.  “If you two are quite finished, there is something you need to see out here.” Dorian’s muffled voice sounded through the door.

 

Cullen grunted in displeasure as he rolled over and sat up.  “We’ll be there momentarily.” Under his breath he added, “Maker’s breath.”

 

Once clothed and decent, Cullen pulled Draven up to him and kissed her rather soundly before he opened her bedroom door.  She blinked up at him before grinning. Taking his hand, they walked out to the living room. They ignored the very pointed, knowing looks thrown their way before walking to where the tv was playing the news.

 

“So what’s--” Draven’s question died in her throat as she read the headline.  Images spewed across the television set. A man and woman had been found brutally mauled to death in a local park.  The same one Cullen, Evelyn, Bull, Varric, and Dorian had come to her rescue in. The worst part? The only witness around took a shaky video on a cell phone of a mangled humanoid, literally ripping the screaming woman limb from limb.  

 

“Darkspawn.” Cullen snarled, raking his hand over his hair.  “More came through? And now we have a potential mass hysteria on our hands.  Wonderful.”

 

Draven couldn’t look away from the screen.  The other’s voices were lost as they became garbled background noise.  “Those people…” She whispered as angry tears rolled over her cheeks. 

 

Silence fell.  Evelyn, perched backwards on the couch to face Draven, reached over.  “Draven...we  _ must _ find Solas.  As soon as possible.  If there is  _ any _ chance for us to keep more from coming into your world.  Or worse, a Blight taking hold in this world.”

 

Draven stepped backward, shaking her head.  “I can’t let that happen. We...these people...they can’t...they don’t know…”

 

Cullen turned and pulled her to his chest.  “We  _ won’t _ let it happen.  I swear it.”

 

Draven’s face nestled against his chest.  She didn’t see the warning look Evelyn gave Cullen.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been DYING to write this part for a bit. Kinloch Hold in Cullen's dreams? Yes. My own heart was racing as I typed out what I was imagining happening in the background there. Yeesh. 
> 
> Anywho! I'm not entirely sure how many more chapters this fic is going to take! I kind of thought this would be like...ten chapters. But I was wrong! Not that I'm not okay with that! Lol! 
> 
> Again, hope you all enjoyed! More to come SOON!


	12. Staring Down Evil

* * *

Going back to work was hard.  Probably the hardest ever. Not even trudging in with a horrid hangover after a binder with Angela compared.  Draven went about her rounds as usual. Except, at every break, she eyed her house number on her cell phone. Toying with the idea of calling to see if one of them would pick up.   _ Hoping _ one of them would so she could talk with Cullen.  Gnawing on her bottom lip, she dropped her face into her hands with a groan at her cafeteria table.  She had it bad. Really bad. The scrape of the chair across from her drew her attention back up as she dropped her arms back down to cross on the table.  Harry sat back, holding his coffee up to his lips.

 

“What’s eating you?”

 

A rather inappropriate visual of Cullen’s face buried between her thighs made her face light up like a light bulb.  She quickly looked away from Harry and snatched her own coffee up and took a pull from the cup. “Nothing much.”

 

“Oh yeah?  By the blush currently invading your every facial pore, I’d beg to differ.” Harry smirked and chuckled at her expense.  

 

She shot him a glare before sighing.  “I...I may have...gotten involved. With someone.”

 

“That guy from that party?”

 

“Yes.  Cullen.”

 

Harry nodded slowly.  “I can see why.” Draven looked up with a frown.  Harry smiled back. “You didn’t see the way he was watching you like a hawk all night.  At least until he joined you on the dancefloor. Given he’s your houseguest, I can only assume things got a bit...heated?”

 

Draven toyed with the idea of not telling him before she realized she had nothing to lose.  “Yes.  _ Very _ .  He’s...god...he’s so  _ good _ .  And I think...I may have royally fucked up.”

 

“How so?” Harry set his coffee down, leaning his elbows on the table.

 

“Harry, I…” She sighed and looked down into her coffee.  “I think I may have let my feelings get too deeply involved.”

 

“...why is that a bad thing?  You’ve never been the kind of woman for the casual fling bullshit anyway.”

 

“Because!” Draven snapped her head up, biting back the sting of tears.  “He’s going to have to head home sometime in the near future! And I’m just...I’m going to have to stay  _ here _ .”

 

“London isn’t another world, you know.” Harry snorted at her.  Draven felt her gut drop. If only he knew the truth. “It’s not like you can’t go see him or vice versa.  Hell, maybe you guys can figure something out?”

 

“It’s...not so easy.” Draven worried her lip again.  “He probably  _ can’t _ ever come back. It’s only dumb luck he came here in the first place.  His life  _ there _ is...it’s just not like here.”

 

“Drave…” Harry frowned at her.  “You’re usually not the fatalistic thinking type.  Is he...is he not that into this? Because I’m pretty damn sure he is.”

 

“H-he is.  I think. But--” Draven shook her head.  “I just can’t be so stupid as to fall blindly into love and not think about all the other shit that could happen, you know?”

 

Harry’s face turned sympathetic.  “Ah.”

 

Draven looked up at his tone.  “‘Ah?’”

 

“You’re in love with him already.”

 

“What?  No. I mean, we’ve only known each other a little while--”

 

“You just said, ‘I just can’t be so stupid as to fall in love’ _.  Meaning _ , you already have.  Haven’t you?”

 

Draven stared across the table at him for a long minute.  “...Shit.”

 

“Why are you so terrified of falling in love with him?  He’s not Randall, Drave. And if you’ve allowed him that close after all this time, I assume he’s not a royal asshat either.”

 

“Because!  By falling in love with him, I’m only going to hurt him!!” Draven finally blurted.  She stood up then. “His life back home...there’s no place for me there. And he...he can’t have my love as an extra burden on him.  Not after all the hell he’s had to go through. It’s selfish and cruel of me to put that onto him too. Sorry, my break is over. I need to go.”

 

She waved a passing goodbye and left the cafeteria.  Her feet led her toward the reception area. As she neared it, an incredibly uncomfortable zing went through her spine.  She whipped her head around, searching out the source. She turned and headed back toward the morgue. The closer she drew to the mortuary, the stronger and damn near crippling the feeling became.  Draven drew up before the door leading into the medical examiner’s lab. Peering through the window, all she saw was one of the bodies the examiner would be cutting into later. With a frown, she started to step back.  That’s when she saw the body twitch. Her heart in her throat, she watched closely as it twitched again. This time, the foot began to twitch. What in the hell was going on?

 

The skin was sickly colored.  There was no way that person could be coming back from the dead.  No way they were mispronounced dead. Not with the gaping wound that looked like it had already begun to fester in its side.  Her memory flickered back to the Darkspawn she’d been attacked by on a night seemingly a lifetime ago. Her eyes widened as she ducked down out of the window’s view as the body began to move to sit up.  She trembled violently as she dug out her cell phone. She had to call home  _ now _ .  She dialed the number frantically and held it up to her ear.  It rang repeatedly. The beep of the answering machine sounded.  

 

“Guys,” she whispered loudly into the receiver.  “It’s me, Draven. I-I think there’s a Darkspawn waking up in my hospital.   _ Please _ pick up the phone!”

 

She very slowly and carefully peeked back into the window of the door.  Her heart stopped. Where was it? It wasn’t there! She stepped up completely to the door again and frantically searched the room.  She heard a soft click sound on her cell.

 

“Draven, get away from it  _ immediately _ .  Get somewhere safe and tell  _ everyone _ to stay back.  How do we get to you?” Evelyn spoke.  Draven shook her head in disbelief. 

 

“I-I...it’s gone.  I can’t see it. Wha-what the hell?  I...there’s a cab company number right beside the phone.  Push those numbers into the phone and tell them to come to Havenside Memorial Hospital.  Where could it have gone?”

 

“Get out of that area  _ now _ Draven!” Evelyn’s voice took on an edge of desperation.  “Hide!”

 

“But I don’t--” Two bloodshot, bulging eyes shot into her frame of vision.  It’s diseased face took up her entire field of vision as it stared right back at her through the door’s window.  A terror filled cry ripped free from her throat. Then the door slammed outward into her. She flew back onto the floor.  Her phone skittering from her hand. Evelyn’s screams of her name sounding so far away. Draven scrambled backward on her hands and feet, her vision swimming slightly from the force of the creature’s hit.  She rolled to her feet quickly and took off at a dead sprint down the hallway, leading further into the back of the hospital. She could  _ hear _ it panting and running after her.  It was just behind her. She turned and grabbed a stretcher, throwing it down to slow the  _ thing _ down.  She didn’t pause except to do something like that every so often.  She skidded around a corner and threw open one of the morgue station doors.  She flew into the room where all the bodied were put on ice until their next destination.  She was out of breath and terrified beyond words. The Darkspawn was making loud foot thuds, following her.  She had to find somewhere to hide. 

 

She spotted a small linen closet and dove inside, closing the door as quickly but quietly as possible.  She covered her mouth with both hands as the door to the lab slammed open violently with such a clatter that made her unconsciously jump.  She could feel tears of absolute, unadulterated fear careening down her face. It began to throw things around, searching for her. Each crash made her shiver in dread of being found.  Her pulse raced. Her hands were clammy and cold over her face. She felt so tiny and insignificant in that moment. Wasn’t she a mage? Couldn’t she  _ do _ something?  But what? What the hell could  _ she _ do?

 

_ Fire. _

 

The single word that drifted through her horror-addled mind made her falter for a second.  She withdrew one shaking hand to look at it. She could feel her magic roiling inside of her.  Darting her gaze back and forth between her hand and the door where the monster continued to hunt for her.  She chose to not die without at least  _ trying _ to fight back.  She summoned the magic forward, the heady heat of flame flickering to life on her fingertips.  The sounds ceased before footsteps stormed to the closet door. She gasped and knew that it had found her.  The door was wrenched off the frame itself and sent flying across the room. The creature opened its wretched maw and screeched inhumanly at her.  Wincing from the piercing sound, she threw her fire spell directly at it. It stumbled back with another demonic sound. She took that as her chance and grabbed a mop, stabbing the handle into its middle and shoving with everything she had.  It fell over some of the debris it had thrown about to find her. She leapt over the debris and made for the door. The mop collided with the back of her knees. She fell, tumbling painfully into the doorframe leading to the hallway. She rolled over and hissed as her entire left shin lit up in agony.  

 

The Darkspawn rose from across the room.  It held half of the mop handle in its hand.  It had broken it and thrown the half at her. She looked down at her leg and saw the half mop stabbing through her lower leg.  Draven lifted her eyes back to it as it tilted its head to an incredibly impossible angle before it made a wet-hissing sound. It then began to amble at her.  She screamed and threw another fireball at it. It dodged and snarled, snapping its jaw with a resounding clack of teeth as it continued at her. Scooching back on her butt, she tried desperately to throw fireball after fireball at it.  It simply dodged, reassessed and came at her again. It was getting too close. She sobbed in fright. 

 

The ring of metal sounded from her right.  A lance of ice shot up from the floor, impaling the Darkspawn as a sword arced out and relieved the creature of its head.  Blurry eyed, Draven looked up to see Evelyn and Cullen rushing toward her. Evelyn reached her first. Falling to her knees, the Inquisitor threw her arms around Draven.  

 

“Thank the Maker.” Evelyn sighed, her own tears falling wet on Draven’s shoulder and neck.  The redhead sat back, studying Draven carefully. “Are you alright? Did it touch you?”

 

Draven sat in stunned shock before she burst into hysterical tears.  She shook her head. Evelyn’s lip trembled with emotion before she took a deep breath and stood.  She motioned to Cullen. Cullen was instantly at Draven’s side, lifting her up bridal style. The wooden mop handle imbedded in her shin burned with a vengeance; Draven cried out softly.  Cullen ground his teeth and stepped aside as several footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Evelyn looked at Cullen’s sword and made a motion to him to hand his sword over. Cullen obliged.  

 

“You get her the medical care here she needs.  I’ll take this and meet you back at the house.” Evelyn spoke in a rush and then slid back, out of sight, and then was gone.  

 

The rest of the people rushed around the corner.  Security guards, some nurses, and others Draven couldn’t place in her state.  Cullen began to tell some cooked up story for them about a crazed man leaping at her from behind a door or something.  Draven was too far in the realm of disbelief and shock that she couldn’t even begin to understand anything he was saying.  She was then in an operating room. The pain flared up to a degree that was damn near impossible to withstand for her before it dulled.  She was put into a restrictive cast and after several people asked her and Cullen what had happened, she was sent home on sick live. She wasn’t even sure how Cullen hailed a cab or paid for it.  She just knew that when she was finally sitting on her bed, she gave into her exhaustion and passed out cold.

 

…..

 

“Are you well, lethallan?” Solas strode up beside her.  

 

Draven sat, knees tucked to her chest, in a field of flowers with a soft breeze.  Off, over the edge of the hills was a drop off where the ocean waves beat rhythmically against the side of the cliff.  Her soft dress billowed and flickered in the breeze lightly. She looked up at the elven man. 

 

“Darkspawn attacked me.”

 

Solas’ face turned cold as stone.  “How so?”

 

“They found a way through to my world.” She was so fucking tired of playing this game.  “Then they somehow infected a person who died and then came back as one of  _ them _ and tried to kill me.”

 

Solas crouched beside her, “you seem to know much of how the Blight works.”

 

Draven twirled some blades of grass around her fingers.  “More are just going to come through. They might even cause an epidemic.  That is, you know, if they haven’t already.”

 

“Lethallan--”

 

“Oh just stop it!” Draven snapped, rising to her feet.  “You keep calling me ‘friend’ yet I have yet to see how we’re friends at all!  What did you do to me, Solas? I speak Elven. I have magic. I have a memory of  _ you _ that I don’t understand.  In it, you  _ did _ something to me.  What was it?”

 

Solas had risen to his feet after she had.  He sighed and looked off toward the cliff edge further out.  “You walk the Fade, have control over the very thing itself. You have all the answers, yet you do not seek them yourself.  If you believe yourself ready to know, then why do you hesitate to seek the answers?”

 

She frowned at him.  She...had the answers?  Here in the Fade? That made her feel rather stupid.  Why  _ hadn’t _ she thought of that?  She looked at Solas once more before she walked to the cliffside.  She closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted to know before she stepped off the cliff.  The water surrounded her instantly. But unlike the ocean of her knowledge, it was warm and nearly viscous as it led her.  She felt solid ground under her feet once more and opened her eyes. 

 

Everything was...eerily familiar.  Glowing fauna and flora of all possible imaginings grew throughout.  She walked through, trailing her hands lightly over each plantlife she passed.  Deer-like creatures pranced around, casting her looks of pleased content. Water trickled around in small waterfalls and pooled into crystalline bodies that scattered about in various places.  The sounds of a small forge being worked drove her closer until she saw an elven man working on a piece. His hair was haphazardly pulled back in a careless ponytail the nape of his neck. His face a picture of concentration as he worked diligently before he looked over and up at her.  His face lit up into a beaming smile.

 

“Ah!  There you are!  I was hoping you would come by and see what I was working on.”

 

Draven spoke without any control.  “Oh? And what would you be so hard at work over, dear June?”

 

June beamed at her with a light coloring to the tips of his ears.  “I...ahem...well, you said you wished for something to channel your power through.  To conduit and make your magics more precise upon handling.” He turned back to the forge and lifted a very elegant looking staff.  He held it out to her. She stepped up to take it into her hands. “I have yet to place the foci upon the top. And it’s rather crude still, but...do-do you like it?  I like to call it a mage’s staff.”

 

“Of course she does.” A woman answered with a smile in her voice.  She approached with a teasing tilt to her lips. Her own pointed ears adorned with a few ornate pieces trickling down from them.  At her back was her bow and a quiver of arrows. “You needn’t fawn over her so, June.”

 

“I was not  _ fawning _ over her, Andruil!  I was...merely...seeking to help.” June looked away abashedly.

 

“I love it, June.  It is perfect for what I sought.” Draven answered again as though she were watching everything play out from the first person perspective.  A familiar presence drew her attention. She stepped away from the two as Solas came into view. She held it up. “Solas, look what June has crafted.  It is a mage’s staff. To focus our magic and hone it more precisely into a singular point.”

 

Solas paused and leaned over the immaculate craftsman’s work.  “It is rather impressive.”

 

Draven felt herself be pulled back a step by Andruil.  Looking up at the woman, a threatening sneer was upon her normally lovely face of the elven female.  “Fen’Harel. What trouble do you seek here  _ now _ , wolf?”

 

Solas’ face remained passive as he merely made a slightly dismissive gesture.  “Merely passing through, Andruil. No need for alarm, I assure you.”

 

“Do you?” June’s tone was also sharpened.

 

Draven shrugged off Andruil and sighed.  “Perhaps I could speak with you alone later, falon?”

 

“If that would please you.” Solas inclined his head before he turned and meandered off again with his hands clasped behind his back.  

 

“Truly...how you tolerate that insufferable, treacherous beast…” Andruil huffed, crossing her arms. 

 

“Sister.” Draven’s voice took on an edge.  “Enough. He is no more a beast than those that you would have follow you into the hunt.”

 

Andruil snarled something disparaging under her breath before turning on her heel and marching away.  Draven returned to June and handed back the staff. He took it with a strained smile.

 

“I shall have it done by the next sundown.”

 

“I look forward to it, June.”

 

The scenery rapidly changed around her.  She stood amidst a garden much like the one she’d walked earlier.  She frowned and began to walk forward again. Her feet slowed as she found Solas once more before a sparkling pool of water.  Her hand rose and lightly encircled his upper arm. He turned to her with eyes full of sadness and longing.

 

“Lethallan.  You should not be here.”

 

“Why are you here then, Solas?” She answered as he raised a hand to push some of her hair back from her face.  

 

“To...seek answers that elude me.”

 

“Such as?”

 

Solas studied her face before turning away again, slipping out of her reach.  “You should return. June shall be looking for you soon. After all, are you not to be his wife?”

 

“Why are you so cold?” Draven stepped closer.  “Why do you push everyone away, lethallin?”

 

Solas looked at her with anger.  “For I am the  _ Dread _ Wolf!  Do you not see?  I am not  _ meant _ to walk amongst you!  Not among  _ any _ !  Your mother and father saw to that!”

 

“Solas--” She stepped closer only for him to retreat another step back. 

 

“No.  You shall not,” he breathed out slowly, calmly.  His mask of indifference falling back into place.  “You should not seek me out again. Go to June.”

 

“Not until I know you will be  _ fine _ .”

 

“I  _ am _ fine.  I am  _ always _ fine.” Solas lied, his face smiling at her with such a forced nonchalance it hurt her.  She sighed and shook her head, stepping back. “You...are too good for this place, Sylaise.”

 

Like the snap of a chord, so much emotion and images crashed over Draven.  She was violently ripped backward as though to a tether that was retreating quickly.  She grabbed her head and clung on tightly as she felt a rough jolt to her person. She sat up, pin straight in her bed.  Blinking rapidly she felt vertigo and all sorts of unpleasant feelings overwhelm her. She rolled from her bed and limped to her bathroom.  She bent over her toilet and relieved her stomach of anything and everything she could possibly heave free of her body. She clutched the porcelain bowl tightly, resting her forehead upon her arm.  She ignored the few tears that fell from her eyes. After a few minutes, she rolled over and stared at her leg. 

 

“Well, at least now I know what to do.” She sighed and rested her hands over the injured leg.  She easily healed the wound without any effort. She wriggled the cast around, loosening it before she summoned ice to her fingertips in a razor thin edge.  She sliced the cast open and removed her leg from within. Rising to her feet, she kicked the cast aside. 

 

Pulling on a clean set of clothes, she exited her room.  Pausing in the hallway, she took a deep breath and stepped around the corner.  Varric was the first to notice her.

 

“Hey Sunshine, shouldn’t you still be resting?”

 

Cullen looked up at her, rising from his seat to cross the room to her.  “Dray, your cast. What happened? How are you--?”

 

“Magic.” Draven answered distractedly.  “I know how to find Solas.”

 

Evelyn perked up.  “He told you?”

 

“No. But I know how to find him now.  I knew all along but I had to,” Draven smirked wryly, “wake up, so to speak.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cullen asked, keeping his hand on her elbow.  She smiled at him gently. 

 

“I know why Solas is here.  And I know how to stop him. The answers were in the Fade all along.” Draven looked at Cullen, committing his face to memory.  “We should go tonight. But you’ll have to be prepared. All of you, to return home too.”

 

Evelyn looked between Cullen and Draven.  “All right. You heard her. Everyone, gather your things.  It’s time to end this.”

 

The other four sidled off to do as told.  Cullen, however, stood glued in place. He looked torn.  Draven’s heart ached. She smiled up at him, fighting her emotions as hard as she could.  She’d cried enough already, hadn’t she? “Hey, you should probably get your armor and things too, huh?”

 

“No.” He shook his head.  “Not yet. Allow me...allow me this moment?”

 

Draven nearly whimpered as he turned so that he faced her fully and put his forehead to hers.  Their noses touching, their breath mingling as they both closed their eyes. His hands rested upon her hips.  Her hands slid up to still on his chest. 

 

“There’s so much I want to say but I...I can’t.” She drew in a shaky breath.  

 

Cullen released a humorless chuckle.  “Funny, I was thinking the same thing.”  He slid his arms around her more firmly, pulling her to his body.  “Maker, how am I supposed to let you go now?”

 

“Y-you have to.  We both do. We knew this was going to happen.”

 

“But so suddenly?”

 

“This was never meant to last, Cullen.” Draven withdrew from him.   _ No matter how much I want forever with you _ .

 

Cullen’s hands slid over her as she retreated from him.  He didn’t pull her back, no matter how badly he may desire to.  He clenched his hands at his sides. He stood taller and nodded once.  “Right. To work.” He turned and marched upstairs to prepare as well. 

 

Draven fought her shaking limbs to keep them from failing her then.  She didn’t hear Dorian slide up beside her. His hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently made her look up at him.

 

“It never does get easier.  Saying goodbye, that is.”

 

Draven shook her head.  “It really doesn’t.”

 

…..

 

The clock struck nine o’clock when everyone was finally redressed in their proper garbs and armed once more.  Draven sat on her table, swinging her legs. She chose jeans, boots, t-shirt, and her leather jacket he hardly ever wore.  She took a deep breath.

 

“So, to answer the questions no one wants to ask.  I talked with Solas again. He told me that the answers I sought were always in the Fade and that I hadn’t...searched for them yet.” Draven fidgeted before she folded her hands over her knees.  “I did just that. I’m...well, this is really hard to explain without sounding absolutely loony. I’m Sylaise. The elven goddess of magic and healing.”

 

Bull was the first to speak, oddly no very surprised sounding.  “That explains the fluency with Elven and the control over the Fade.”

 

“Does that mean you control the veil like Chuckles too?” Varric asked, pacing behind the armchair.  

 

“Solas doesn’t control the veil.  Not as he desires to. I, however, have a bit of...leeway with it, so to speak.” Draven sighed.  “What I gathered from all the memories and...knowledge I awakened, I am reborn here. I  _ am _ human but I’m  _ also _ Sylaise.   _ Here _ .  As long as I stay here, I am still  _ Draven _ .  Myself as I’ve always been here.  So because I was reborn here, on another end of the veil, I can either bolster the veil…”

 

“Or help Solas tear it down.” Evelyn breathed, looking at Draven.  Draven nodded before Evelyn continued. “That’s why he came here. To find you.  To...manipulate you into aiding him in tearing the veil down completely.”

 

Again, Draven nodded.  “He  _ has _ the power to do so in Thedas.  But it’s only part of the veil. A single panel of the intricate quiltwork that makes up the difference between worlds.  If he can tear it down here, then he can begin to unravel it  _ everywhere _ .  In essence, he can bring the Fade anywhere to swallow the worlds and universes whole as he sees fit.  But what he doesn’t see or simply refuses to acknowledge...is that with the Fade will come all the Spirits.  And demons.”

 

“Maker’s breath...the amount of possessions will be beyond comprehension.” Cullen rubbed his brow.  “Not to mention the innocents that will be caught in the midst of this madness.”

 

“You said you knew how to stop him.” Evelyn reminded.

 

“Yes.  Fen’Harel is only a force to be feared when he is awake and with power.  His orb, the one that marked your hand I assume, is the main piece of his power.  If he find that--”

 

“It was destroyed.  By me.” Evelyn spoke, idly rubbing her left elbow where her arm was once.  “It was shattered in the battle to defeat Corypheus.”

 

“Then that would explain why he seeks to gather so many elves to his cause.  The more believers he can bring under his power, the more strength he will garner from them.” Draven combed her fingers through her hair as she thought things over.  “All right. I can locate him using my magic. I know his magic from my past life. It won’t be hard to find. Once I do, I’ll go in first. Distract him. He needs to believe I may help him.  I  _ have _ to get the tear of the veil started.  If I can do that, I can not only send you home safely but also...use the veil to shut Solas back into the Fade until he can regain his strength again after another long sleep.  Then he’ll have to start all over again yet he’ll need to acquire a new orb to channel all of his power into over centuries once more.”

 

“Then what?  After he is sealed?” Cullen asked, looking at her pointedly.

 

“Then...you’ll be home.  And I’ll be here.” Draven smiled at him sadly.  “I’ll have to seal the Eluvian you came through as well.  The Darkspawn  _ cannot _ continue finding a way into this world.”

 

“Question, won’t sealing the veil once more...take away your magic again?” Varric paused in his pacing.  

 

“There is a very good chance of that.” Draven agreed, looking down at her feet.  “In fact, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what will happen.”

 

“Then you’ll go back to being plain ole’ Spunky.” Bull leaned back into the couch.

 

“Well, since I was kind of already that, makes sense that’s how I should be!” Draven shrugged, trying to keep her spirits up.  

 

“Right.  Then.” Evelyn stood up, nodding and looking at her companions.  “First to the Eluvian entrance. We  _ must _ get that sealed first.  From there, to Solas.”

 

“Joy.  Just what I’ve always loved.  Darkspawn and open doors with little idea where they lead.” Dorian drawled as he adjusted his tunic.  

 

Draven snorted, hopping off the table.  Evelyn and Bull led the way with Varric and Dorian behind.  Cullen stopped at the door as Draven drew up beside him. He thread his gloved fingers into her hair, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.  As quickly as his lips brushed hers, he stepped back and continued after the other Thedosians. Draven bit back the sudden swell that threatened to cripple her.  Inhaling deeply, she stepped outside and locked her door. From there they walked to the park where everything had begun.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. On the one hand, NOW you know WHO she is! On the other hand...meh. But hey! It's almost coming to the end now! Once this baby is all done, I'll be starting up a new story. I've been dying to write the other story I have brewing in my brain for a long while but this one needs to be tended to first. 
> 
> Much love,   
> Amdel Mari!


	13. When All is Said and Done

* * *

The park was eerily devoid of any sound.  Even the night creatures didn’t dare make a peep.  If the unsettling, near nauseating feeling that hovered over the area of park land where the small foot bridge stood was anything to go by...they had arrived.  The shing of metal weapons being drawn from scabbards, the twang of a crossbow being readied, and the fizzle of magic flaring gave Draven the signal that battle was about to commence.  Cullen, sword at the ready, armor and mantle donned, slid up to her. He gently guided her behind him and looked over his broad shoulder at her. 

 

“Stay behind us, Dray.” 

 

Draven nodded her understanding.  “I can still help from here.”

 

Cullen’s eyes clouded over before he nodded once.  “Just be safe, love.”

 

She didn’t have a chance to reply as he strode purposefully away and toward the dark shadows that were moving.  Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She lifted her hands and summoned her magic forth. She formed the spell for a fire glyph and focused on the spot she wanted to set it.  “Ten feet ahead of Evelyn! Fire glyph!” The ground glowed brightly as her spell settled into the earthen ground. Evelyn waved her staff in acknowledgement. 

 

The glyph and Evelyn’s movements were all it took.  The Darkspawn gathering at the Eluvian’s entrance swarmed at them.  Draven gasped. Unlike the movies, it wasn’t slowed down. There was no preamble.  No warning. Just...boom. Chaos. The five Thedosians set to work, fighting the monsters in the dark.  She watched, transfixed as blood, gore, and chunks of bodies flew around the area in a macabre version of art.  Draven set to work. She stretched her magic out, sensing for the Eluvian. Elven magic no longer felt foreign to her but instead like the pull of a memory of a long forgotten friend.  Her magic brushed up against it. There. By the bridge. A small crack in the foundation just wide enough for a person to fit through. Inside there. She could feel the undulating currents within.  Her feet began to move before she could think. She could hear the fighting just feet from her, feel the stirring in the air around her as Evelyn and Dorian cast spell after spell. The ground rumbling underfoot from Bull’s crushing strength.  The whistle of Varric’s crossbow bolts slicing by. The clang of Cullen’s sword on bone and rending of flesh. Her glyph went up with an explosion of fire a mere five feet to her left as she darting in and around the edge of the field of battle.  

 

“Dray!” Cullen called out, trying to rush to her only to be waylaid by a rather formidable Hurlock.  Draven ignored his alarmed cry and kept moving. 

 

She was within a yard of the opening when a gangly creature crawled out from within.  Her feet faltered, stumbling to a stop. She’d seen the hurlocks and some genlocks. But she’d not seen one of these yet.  It moved like a horror movie creature. Jerky and wrong. Yet fast. Oh, so fast. It shrieked at her as it lunged. The sound so loud, so piercing, she screamed and covered her ears, dropping to her knees.  It’s claws raked over her. She could feel them catch on her leather jacket. Thinking quickly, she lit her hands ablaze and slammed them, palm forward, into the thing’s chest. It writhed and shrieked again as it stumbled back.  The front of the beast was scorching and burning back. The edges of the gaping hole glowing with embers as it slowly was destroyed as though lava had been directly forced inside of it. Warm, sticky dampness trickled down her neck from her ears.  Draven rose on wobbly legs and fumbled her way around the dying beast to the Eluvian. She slammed both hands on either side of the opening. 

 

She began to chant in Elven.  The edges of the Eluvian began to glow faintly at first before it grew to an impossible brightness.  The resounding, spiritual slamming of the door was jarring to Draven. She breathed slowly, turned and pressing her back to the jagged rock edges.  The last dredges of her friends’ battle died down until they all stood about in varying stages of aftermath. Each panting from their exertions. Draven smiled thinly at them as they approached quickly.  

 

“It’s done.  The Eluvian is closed.  Now…” She turned and looked past the bridge.  “Solas.”

 

Cullen pulled her away from the rocks and scanned her with his gaze.  “Your ears are bleeding.”

 

“ _ That _ …” She motioned helplessly, “ _ whatever _ that thing was...the gangly one.  It was...it was loud.”

 

Bull snorted and chuckled, shaking his head.  “Shrieks. They’re nasty little fuckers. You okay, Spunky?”

 

Draven laughed dryly.  “Okay is a rather relative term at the moment, unfortunately.  Let’s go. Before Solas can realize you’re coming. If he hasn’t already.”

 

…..

 

The warehouse stood silent in the dark hours.  Cullen swore softly as they approached it. Varric grumbled as well.  The tall, empty building seemed to be completely devoid of any life. Draven paused, looking at the structure.  She then shook her head and made a sound close to a scoffing laugh. 

 

“Son of a bitch.” She clenched her fists.  “You guys searched this one, didn’t you?”

 

Cullen’s hand clenched and unclenched around his sword handle as his jaw tightened.  “Yes. It was the first one Varric and I searched. Even inside.”

 

“He’s known you were here, all along.” Draven ground her teeth in frustration.  “He  _ knew _ .  He has this place cloaked with magic.” 

 

“But  _ how _ ?   _ I _ should have sensed it!” Cullen growled, angry more with himself in reality than anything else.  Draven shook her head. 

 

“Because, he drew from the veil  _ here _ .  Not from Thedas.  I wouldn’t  _ feel _ the same.  You don’t feel it now, do you?”

 

Cullen shook his head once sharply.  “No.”

 

Evelyn frowned as she stepped forward.  “Can you dispel it?”

 

Draven sucked on her teeth before she nodded.  “I’m pretty sure I can. Just...give me a minute.”  She raised her hands and pressed them to the invisible bubble around the warehouse.  She instantly felt her eyes roll back in her head. So many things flit across her mind’s eye.  She felt like she was underwater. Struggling to breath, kicking for the surface. It was just above her.  Just out of reach. If she could just...could just…

 

“Draven!” Cullen’s voice snapped her back to reality.  She was laying across his lap. His eyes were bright with fear and worry.  His gloved hand cupping her cheek. She stared up into his eyes. 

 

“I...I’m alright.” She breathed out, slowly sitting up with Cullen’s help.  “Evelyn, Dorian…”

 

Evelyn crouched down to Draven’s side.  “What is it?”

 

“I’m going to need your help.  I...don’t have enough power on my own to do this.” 

 

“Do I dare ask how you know this?” Dorian sighed, but he couldn’t keep the edge of worry from his voice.  

 

“If I were to let Sylaise...my past life...come forward completely, I wouldn’t exist any longer.  I’d only be Sylaise. Everything...the me I am here, would be gone. I’d have enough power to stop Solas, but I don’t know that Sylaise would allow me to.”

 

Cullen’s hands tightened near painfully on her.  “What needs be done?”

 

“I need to channel magic through me.  I have to be a conduit.”

 

Evelyn and Dorian both inhaled sharply.  Evelyn shaking her head. “No. I-I won’t allow that.”

 

“You don’t have a choice, Evie.” Draven smiled sadly at her friend.  

 

“I-I can’t!” Evelyn shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes.  “Don’t ask me to do this, Draven!”

 

“What exactly does this entail?” Cullen asked, watching Evelyn and Dorian carefully. 

 

Dorian glared at Draven.  “It will kill her.”

 

“Wha--?  Maker, no!  No, Draven! We have to find another way!” Cullen shook her, Draven held her hands up to his face.

 

“Cullen, if we don’t, Solas WILL destroy the veil here and then in Thedas and so on and so forth.  If I don’t sacrifice myself, then...everything will be in vain. We’ll all die anyway. What is  _ one life _ to millions... _ trillions _ even?”

 

Cullen opened his mouth to argue but snapped his jaw shut.  He shook with emotion as he hung his head. “Why must it be you…?”

 

“Because.” Draven replied, keeping her voice as chipper as she could even though she felt like she was dying inside.  “ _ I _ was the one who was chosen as the reincarnation of an elven goddess.  The one who  _ can _ stop Solas.”

 

Wet droplets fell onto her jeaned knees.  Draven brushed the tears away from Cullen’s jaw.  His hands on her upper arms holding so firmly it hurt.  But she didn’t care. She leaned her forehead down to press onto the back of his bent head.  

 

“I love you.” She whispered the words before she quickly withdrew from him.  Cullen reached for her blindly as she quickly moved to the barrier once more.  She pushed it open and in a second it crumbled down. Solas seeming to appear out of thin air before them on the other side of it.  He looked at Draven with obvious disappointment.

 

“I see my gamble did not pay forth as I had hoped.”

 

Draven glowered at him.  “No. It didn’t, lethallin.”

 

Solas sighed and shook his head.  “I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this.”

 

“I’m not sorry to disappoint.” Draven raised her hands to her sides, gathering what magic she had.  “...Evelyn, Dorian, now!”

 

Just as she moved her hands in front of her, stretched toward Solas, she felt Evelyn’s ice magic and Dorian’s electric mana flow into her.  She grunted at the sudden overwhelming power that also ripped through her with an agony so ripe. She could feel it swirl within her, melding with her own power, and then shooting out of her.  Then, a third, different kind of power flowed into her. She caught sight of Cullen, kneeling upon one knee, sword stabbed into the ground, words chanting off his lips. Evelyn looked at him with fear in her eyes; for him.  Draven couldn’t stop to see what he thought he was doing. She could tell it was something that must have had to do with him being a templar in the past. Solas, under the brunt of the magic, staggered. He glared upon Draven with malice.  

 

“I would see our world restored!  Our power returned! Why would you stand against that, Sylaise?  Can you not see?”

 

“I see destruction in your path, Solas!  And I’m not Sylaise! Not completely! What you seek, what you desire...will  _ destroy _ so many.  Even many of those you so claim to want to uplift and free!  Even elves will suffer! Can’t  _ you _ see that?!”

 

“Those who will not see, do not deserve to be uplifted!” Solas cried out, lifting his staff and aiming it at her.  A bolt of ice lanced through her stomach. She grunted and nearly fell. 

 

“Solas!  Stop this!” Evelyn yelled from somewhere to the left.  Draven’s sight was beginning to blur. She felt a firm presence behind her, holding her up.  The templar power ceased to flow through her, but she could feel Cullen acting as her anchor.  

 

“Inquisitor…” Solas said the title with such an edge of coolness.  “I granted you a mercy. Perhaps I should not have. It was our friendship that blinded me.”

 

“No, Solas!  It is your ego that blinds you!  And now,  _ this _ is what you reap!” Evelyn snarled.  

 

Draven felt the elven spell incantation that had once been spoken a long time ago to bind the Dread Wolf once before.  Solas looked at her once more, betrayal written on his face. The magic flowing around them all formed chains of glowing green as they wrapped around Solas.  He fought them but it was useless. In the face of Evelyn and Dorian’s magic as well as Draven’s, especially in his weakened state without his orb...Solas fell to his knees.  

 

Draven’s eyes took on a lyrium blue, pupiless glow.  She straightened completely, removing the ice spear and healing instantly.  Her voice, smoother and lighter. It was in elven that she spoke next.  **_“Solas.  Lethallin.”_ ** He raised his eyes to her.

 

**_“Sylaise.”_ ** Solas spoke softly.  

 

**_“I forgive you, my dear friend.  But it is not time. Not yet. Sleep again, my dear wolf.  Your time will come again. I never could say goodbye before.  So here it is. Goodbye, my dearest friend. I will not see you again.”_ **

 

Solas’ eyes widened just barely.  The chains finished clamping down upon him as Sylaise possessing Draven turned to Evelyn.

 

_ “It is now up to you, Evelyn, Dorian.  Once I release her, your magic will rend the veil open.  Once that it done, my magic will leave her and knit the fabric separating this world from the others once more shut.  I will send you all back home. So prepare yourselves. It will not be a pleasant experience.”  _ Sylaise nodded to Evelyn and Dorian.  

Dorian and Evelyn exchanged a look before nodding at one another.  Evelyn then spoke. “Everyone, get ready! Move in front of us! When you’re ready, Sylaise!”

 

Sylaise breathed in deeply as Cullen, Varric, and Bull stepping before either Evelyn or Dorian.  Cullen looked back at Draven, now Sylaise for the moment. She released her breath and with it, the last of her magic burst free from Draven’s body.  Draven’s frame crumbled as Evelyn and Dorian maintained the spell on Solas. The elven mage had since lost consciousness. His frame limply hanging in the chains.  Cullen cried out, trying to run to Draven’s prone form. Bull caught him and held him back.

 

“Kadan!  Any minute now!!”

 

“I’m trying, Bull!” Evelyn snapped back, avoiding looking back at her friend or at the man desperately trying to break free from her Qunari lover.  

 

The magic of Sylaise flew upwards and with a sparkling burst like fireflies scattering in blue flickers across an invisible ceiling, the veil was ripped open.  The area the Thedosian natives stood in rippled and a vacuum like pressure spun and yanked them through. The twinkling sparks reformed in their wake. Knitting back together once more until nothing but an empty warehouse courtyard with a woman’s still body remained in the quiet hush of night.

 

…..

 

The jarring slam of ground meeting five figures as they crashed unceremoniously into humanoid heaps upon the unyielding dirt.  The shortest of them rolled over with a loud groan. Varric sat up with a grunt, looking at the other four of his companions.

 

“If that could not happen again, I think I’d really like that.” Varric sighed, shoving upward to stand.  

 

Dorian huffed and rose as well, dusting his clothes off.  “Well...I daresay we’re home.”

 

Bull got up only to move over to where Evelyn sat, back to everyone.  Her eyes streaming tears as she stared, unseeing. She refused to look to her left where the Commander was.  She could just make out his figure in her blurry, teary peripherals. He was hunched over on his hands and knees.  Her shoulders quaked under the pressure of her quiet crying. Bull enveloped her in his arms, turning her around and shielding her from seeing Cullen fully.  She buried her face into his bare chest and let her sobs shake her. 

 

Cullen couldn’t move.  He could scarcely breathe.  She was gone. And not just in another world.  She’d fallen. She’d been unbreathing. Draven...his lovely Draven...was  _ gone _ .  He fisted his gloved into the soil beneath him.  His entire body was searing and aching unrelentlessly.  The toll that had been upon him for forcing his templar abilities forth once more, without lyrium, was enough to damn near cripple him.  His every bone felt raw, scraped down of muscle. Every muscle felt as though hot, scolding oil had been coated over every inch. He almost felt as though he’d been flayed and then scrubbed down with salt.  But that, that he’d take any day over the vicious tear in his heart. His body was trembling and he couldn’t stop it. 

 

“I--I’m so...s-sorry...Cullen…” Evelyn’s muffled voice barely registered.  He ground his teeth painfully. 

 

“Don’t.” He managed to force free.  His head ached fiercely. He forced himself to rise, squaring his shoulders.  Clearing his throat, he nodded and began to walk stiffly away. He’d dealt with lyrium withdrawal.  He’d make it through this pain from using his templar powers once again. “We need to return. To Skyhold.”

 

He didn’t wait to see if the others followed.  He didn’t pause at the sound of a choked sob from the Inquisitor.  He just moved forward. What else could he do? What was done was done.  Draven’s last words to him haunted his mind every single step of the way until they did, in fact, reach Skyhold a full day later.

 

_ I love you. _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, folks! Sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar. I read over it kind of quickly since my children decided upon chaos themselves that needed to occur RIGHT THAT SECOND.


	14. In the End

* * *

A month passed since their return to Thedas.  Evelyn had contacted Divine Victoria and had debriefed the head of the Chantry over the events dealing with Solas.  The former Spymaster had sounded rather pleased in her correspondence back. The question lingered over the Inquisition.  Would they continue to stand as a presence in Thedas now that Solas had been dealt with? Or would they actually disband? Many now argued that the Inquisition no longer stood as just a symbol of old power, but as a force that actually  _ should _ remain to help keep the next force of destruction from destroying their world.  But just as before the first Exalted Council, those few who were fearful of the Inquisition’s power and capabilities still foamed at the mouth.  Desperate to see the end of such a ‘potentially damning power’. 

 

Cullen didn’t give two rat’s asses about the politics.  When asked his opinion, he’d rather gruffly insinuated where the all the powers that were talking could kindly stuff it.  Well, all but Leliana of course. He knew better than to say anything of that nature about the former Bard. She had her ways of making him feel rather...ahem...small.  He’d gone about his duties fervently. Dorian had left back to Minrathous. Varric had managed to get at least a goodbye from the Commander before returning to Kirkwall.  Evelyn, for her part, could understand his withdrawal from the world at large. His heart wasn’t even truly in Thedas. If she’d lost Bull the way Cullen had Draven…? She’d not know what to do either.  Truthfully, Evelyn mourned the loss of her friend just as deeply. 

Draven had come to be more like the sister she’d never had.  Evelyn hadn’t realized how close she’d allowed herself to get to the other woman.  She at least still had Bull. But the wound was still fresh. Seeing her sisterly friend fall to the ground, knowing that her magic had helped kill her?  How could she get past that? She didn’t blame Cullen for avoiding her. She could hardly stand to look in the mirror. She sat in the tavern, sipping at a tankard of mead.  The Chargers had settled into their joyous song and banter, trying to uplift the mood around them lately. Bull encouraged their antics, but he knew his love was hurting. She appreciated her love.  He knew when she needed him and when she needed a bit of alone time. Right now, sitting in a dark corner of the Herald’s Rest, she needed the space. The tears had stopped coming so damned easily now.  Now she could just muse over the time she’d had. Laughing and talking with the curly haired woman of another world. 

 

The door to the Tavern opened and she glanced up.  She was shocked out of her wits when Cullen stepped inside.  In all her time here, she’d  _ never _ seen the Commander come to the tavern.  Well, save for that  _ one _ game of Wicked Grace they’d all held over his head before Corypheus was defeated.  He went to Cabot and ordered a tankard of ale before he spotted her. Evelyn waved him over to her dark little corner.  He made his way over, rubbing his neck as he sank into the spot across from her. 

 

“Fancy seeing you here.” She sipped her mead.  Cullen snorted.

 

“Yes, well...I felt a change of scenery was necessary.”

 

“Mm.” Evelyn hummed and ran her fingers over the rough sides of her wooden tankard.  “Cullen, I--”

 

“Please.” Cullen grimaced as though he was in pain.  “Don’t say it. I...I don’t blame you. I never could.  You did what was right. What  _ had _ to be done.  As always. And I...I cannot hold that against you.  Were our positions swapped, I cannot say I would not have done the same.  So please…”

 

Evelyn nodded, staring at her mead.  “I fucking miss her.”

 

Cullen laughed dryly.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“You never got to tell her...did you?”

 

“...no.” Cullen sighed, also staring into his drink.  “I did not.”

 

“You know what I miss about that damn world?” Evelyn perked up forcibly.  “The coffee.”

 

This time, Cullen’s laugh was more amusement.  “Truly?”

 

“Yes!  It’s so  _ hard _ to wake up without desiring a blasted cup!”

 

Cullen snorted, “I had thought I was the only one.”

 

“Oh, no.  Bull and I  _ both _ were wondering if there was a way to make something of similar flavor.  Maybe something from Par Vollen?”

 

“You think...you think they might...have something similar?” Cullen’s voice lifted with hope as he sat up a little straighter.

 

“One can only hope.” Evelyn smiled. 

 

“Inquisitor!” 

 

Evelyn looked over at the newcomer.  A scout, rushing across the tavern to her.  “Yes…?”

 

“Some of our men said there’s a disturbance further down the mountain!  A...a magical one? They said they can’t tell what kind of magic is being used.  But...it may be blood magic!”

 

Evelyn was on her feet in a flash.  Her eyes darkened with rage. Blood magic?  This close to Skyhold? Who dared such foolishness?  Bull was at her side in an instant with Cullen behind them as they exited the tavern.  Evelyn rushed across Skyhold to gather her armor and staff. In minutes she was ready and mounting her horse.  She, Bull, and Cullen rode out with a few of the soldiers in tow. The crisp cold edge to the air and snow of the mountains were proof that winter had already begun in the Frostbacks.  Horse hooves kicked up clods of muddied dirt with brown hued patched of snow. They spotted their soldiers up ahead, circling a small area. Evelyn slowed her horse with a soft coo and dismounted.  She strode forward with purpose.

 

“What do we have?” Two soldiers parted for her.  Knight-Captain Rylen, having been relieved of his duties at Griffin Wing Keep, turned at her approach.

 

“A mage, Inquisitor.  A few of us were patrolling when a very strong stirring of magic exploded from that drift over yonder and this mage here--” Rylen was cut off by a rather annoyed sounding huff.

 

“One hell of a way to say you have no damn clue what the hell is going on.”

 

Evelyn’s blood mimicked her magic style.  Like ice in her veins, she slowly turned. The woman standing in odd clothing grinning at her made her voice choke off an odd sound.  

“D-Draven.” 

 

Evelyn turned to Cullen as he spoke and slowly trudged forward.  Draven turned her gaze to him, her grin softening. “Hey you.”

 

“B-but how?  We saw you die!” Cullen’s words didn’t slow him approaching the woman quickly.  

 

“ _ You _ .” Draven spoke before she bounced from foot to foot.  As if she couldn’t hold still any longer, the small woman launched herself at the Commander whose stride had quickened until he was near running to her.  He caught her with ease, pulling her tightly to his chest. “The magic was  _ supposed _ to kill me.  So much at once.  But your templar power...it helped bolster the magic  _ and _ tempered its toll on me.  On my soul in particular.”

 

Cullen was shaking his head.  “But you weren’t breathing, I  _ saw _ that--”

 

“No.  But I wasn’t dead.  Yet.”

 

“H-how did you...get  _ here _ ?” Evelyn finally managed to breathe and speak.  Draven looked over Cullen’s shoulder at her sheepishly.

 

“Sylaise.  She gave me a choice.  I could stay a mage there, with her power and her soul inside of me.  Or...I could give up my ties to the Fade completely and her as well, and she’d bring me here.”

 

Evelyn’s eyes misted over.  “You...here…? But your life there--”

 

“It wasn’t an  _ easy _ choice.  But...in the end,” Draven looked at Cullen, smiling warmly.  “I belong wherever you are. All I really had left there was my job and friends who would understand.  I’ll miss them. But I don’t have much left there.”

 

Cullen pressed his brow to hers.  Swallowing thickly, he closed his eyes.  “Maker, but I have missed you.”

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

“I would have waited a lifetime to see you again.”

 

“Well, then, it’s a good thing I’m impatient, huh?” 

 

Cullen laughed, shaking his head.  “Yes. Yes it is.” He didn’t care about the audience as he lowered his mouth to hers.  His kissed her deeply, keeping her flush against him. When he broke from her, he lowered her voice so only Draven could hear him.  “And I don’t intend to let you leave my side again.”

 

“Promises, promises.” Draven smirked at him.  “Hope your bed is big enough for two.”

 

“I think we can make it work.” He chuckled.

 

“Good.”

 

…..

 

“Are you certain this is what you desire, Evelyn?” Divine Victoria asked, her Orlesian accent lilting on the Inquisitor’s name.  The two women walked the gardens without hurry.

 

“It is for the best, yes.” Evelyn smiled, her right hand holding her wooden left one at her back.  Since Draven’s arrival three months prior, the former Earth healer had set to work on having a prosthetic made for her friend.  The blueprints and instructions had been meticulously drawn up and gone over repeatedly. Once it had been finished, Draven had seen to its attachment with straps of leather and what-not.  

 

“I see.  And this woman from the other world?  Is she adjusting?”

 

“Far better than anyone could have hoped for.”

 

“The Elven Goddess within her?”

 

“Gone.” Evelyn paused as Leliana did.  Looking at the Divine seriously. “Solas sleeps once more.  But for how long, we cannot know. It could be a day, a decade, a lifetime, or centuries.  Someday, he  _ will _ awake again.  From what I can gather of what Draven had told us of Sylaise’s words...is that Fen’Harel woke earlier than he was supposed to.  At least, that is what we speculate. He  _ will _ tear down the veil.  But the most we can pray for is that it is not within our lifetimes.”

 

Leliana sighed, nodding as she stared off in thought.  “So, where will you go now that the Inquisition is disbanding?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know.  I hear Minrathous is beautiful this time of year.” Evelyn smirked slyly.

 

Leliana laughed, “oh, goodness you.  I can only imagine how The Iron Bull will fit in there.”

 

“I’m certain Dorian can manage our presence for a week or two.” Evelyn giggled.

 

“What of the Commander?”

 

“Cullen and Draven have already set out to South Reach.  They are going to visit his family for a while and then Cullen said he is thinking of setting up a place for recovering templars.  Those who wish to break from lyrium as well.”

 

“Good.  I am glad to hear that.  Just as mages deserve to be free for their Maker-given powers, so do the templars deserve the chance to be free of the lyrium leash forced upon them.” Leliana turned and began to walk again with Evelyn.  

 

“You know, Leliana, if you need us at any point...all you must do is send a raven.  We’ll come. No matter what.”

 

Leliana smiled, slanting her gaze at Evelyn.  “I already foresee need of your talents, Inquisitor.  After all, you are hardly the idle type.”

 

Evelyn returned the glance.  “I don’t intend to ever  _ be _ the idle type.”  They paused at the gates.  Evelyn bowed reverently to the Divine.  Bidding their goodbyes, Evelyn strode away from the gardens and met Bull at the entrance to the Chantry.  

 

“How’s Red?”

 

“Still the beloved spymaster.” 

 

“Figures.  Once a spy, always a spy.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Evelyn bumped his arm with her shoulder.  

 

“Yeah.  But at least I use my talents for good.”

 

Evelyn snorted.  “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

“So, we goin’ to see Cullen and Spunky first?”

 

“I  _ did _ promise, didn’t I?”

 

Bull grinned.  “Good. I can’t wait to hear all the stories of Cullen when he was a ankle-biting brat.”

 

Evelyn laughed heartily as they left Val Royeux for South Reach.  “You just want to see him blush!”

 

“Not  _ my _ fault the man makes it so easy to tease him!” Bull hugged her to him before they set off on horseback.  

 

…..

 

Draven moved her bare feet back and forth in the cold lake water.  Her soft leather breeches pulled up to her calves. Cullen lounged lazily behind her, kissing her neck, nuzzling her hair.  She smiled as she leaned back against his chest while his arms draped around her protectively. The peace and tranquility of the area was comforting.  She’d not felt so warm and happy in a long time. Cullen shifted behind her.

 

“Evelyn and Bull should be arriving in a few days time.” He sighed.

 

“Why do you sound like that’s a  _ bad _ thing?” Draven smiled up at him.

 

Cullen gave her a dry look.  “Bull. My family. Evelyn. My  _ family _ .  You put two and two together.”

 

“Aw, can’t handle a little teasing?”

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes.  “You saw how Mia, Bran, and Rosie handled meeting  _ you _ .  How do you suppose they’ll handle meeting the Inquisitor and a bloody Qunari?”

 

“Probably with many embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

 

“Precisely.”

 

“You survived  _ me _ hearing them.” Draven ran her fingers over his jaw.  “I think you’ll survive them. Besides, at least it’s not Varric.  He’d probably take notes for later use.”

 

Cullen groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.  “Please don’t say such things. That’s a horrible idea.”

 

Draven giggled and sat up straighter, pulling her feet from the water and turning to face him.  She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss went from sweet to heated in seconds flat. Her legs moved to straddle his lap.  Cullen nearly growled against her lips when she rocked her hips over him. His hands gripped her hips, moving his own to grind against her.  He broke their kiss to pant with need. Draven sighed in pleasure as she rocked on him. He stilled her hips and rose, not even caring to grab her boots as he hauled her into his arms.  The walk back to the small cabin they’d found and he’d purchased seemed to take forever before he kicked open the door and shut it with his foot. They wasted no time shedding clothing as they kissed and fumbled across their small home.  Draven turned to grab a small contraceptive potion that she’d been taught how to make given that her own implant had been destroyed in her journey to Thedas. There was only a slight scar to even show evidence of its existence. She glanced over her shoulder at the naked man behind her.  

 

“I...do you...want to try?” Cullen watched her face warily as he asked her.  She blinked back at him before she looked at the potion on the bedside table.  

 

“For a baby?”

 

“Yes.  I-if you’d like...but I understand if you don’t--”

 

“Yes.”

 

Cullen swallowed, “yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And...will you take my name?  As...as my wife?”

 

Draven beamed at him.  “I can’t believe you have to ask.  Yes. Yes, I will.”

 

The hesitation melted off his face as he began to grin happily.  “Maker’s breath...you are...you are a dream come true.”

 

“No.  I’m just the woman who loves you.”

 

With a laugh, he pulled her back against his chest.  “And I love you.” He kissed her again, sinking to his knees with her.  His hand sliding down her stomach to dip into her nether curls and the pearl hidden there.  She moaned into his kiss hungrily as he pressed his fingers to her. She slid her knees farther apart and pushed her hips back into him. 

 

“Cullen...please…”

 

He more than happily acquiesced.  Bending her slightly, he aligned his member with her folds and pushed into her.  Both moaned lowly as he buried himself deep inside of her. As he thrust into her, she rocked back on him, her sounds growing in volume and multitude.  She hooked her right arm back around his neck. His lips nibbled and suckled greedily on every inch of flesh he could reach while his hands moved to cup her bouncing breasts.  She whined, throwing her head back on his shoulder. 

 

“Oh!” She gasped as she came in his arms.  Cullen thrust several more times into her pulsing heat as she milked him.  He felt himself come undone as well, filling her with his seed. He smirked against her neck, pleased with himself as he felt her slack in his arms.  Her panting breaths like music to his ears. His hand slid over her abdomen fondly. Draven’s smaller hand slid over his, a lazy smile on her face.

 

“It may take time...but I hope…” She bit her lip as she gazed up at him lovingly.  Cullen nuzzled her neck.

 

“Me as well.  But I’m more than happy to keep trying.”

 

Draven’s laughter filled the cabin and drew a happy, contentedness forth out of Cullen.  This was where he was supposed to be. Where she was supposed to be. In his arms. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end! Thank you ALL for the Kudos and Comments! You lovelies are amazing! I can't wait to get my next story started and up! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for sticking through this ride! For a 'coming back to fanfiction' story, I feel it turned out well enough. I hope the next one is even better! 
> 
> Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too horrible to read. I enjoy comments and critiques as long as you are respectful. I don't mind if it wasn't your cup of tea. Feel free to tell me. As long as we can all agree not to be pithy little pricks. I don't do kindly with insults. 
> 
> That being said! I'm not a doctor or nurse! I'm a stay home mommy! If I messed up something medically, I DID try to research it and I'm pretty sure I mucked something up. If anyone DOES know terms, practices, etc...feel free to help educate me! I could always learn something new!
> 
> Thank you, lovelies!
> 
> AmdelMari out...


End file.
